Rogue Racers
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: When a gang of dangerous street racers, and an even more dangerous racing competition is indangering the town, Mickey and Minnie go undercover to find out who's behind it all. Can they work their way up the ranks and get to the bottom of it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney. I also don't own anything related to any automobile manufacturer, whatsoever.

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my 13th fic. (12 Disney fics and 1 Kingdom Hearts fic,) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. Check my profile for my idea of ages. This is my first story to have them be married and it be a regular-length story, with the exception of my Kingdom Hearts story. This is my first epic story. I've had this idea on my mind since last year, and I've been eager to do it. I already have an idea of where I want to go with it, and I'll try to update every chance I get. I don't want to give up on this fic and I want to finish it. It may take awhile, but I DO want to finish this. The setting isn't particular. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you like.

Squad Unit 19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

It was a crisp, clear day in town. The sky was clear with fluffy white clouds gently floating by in the breeze. Two young mice were out enjoying this day. Mickey and Minnie Mouse were out on a date. They were sitting at a table in the ice cream parlor together, sharing a hot fudge sundae. They were sitting across the table from each other as they talked and laughed about how their day had went thus far.

"I still can't believe how perfectly the Frisbee landed in the truck bed," Minnie said with a chuckle.

"Me, neither," Mickey said with a chuckle, too.

"Luckily, it didn't hit the back glass."

"Yeah. And what's bad is if it did, I was the one who threw it!" Both mice shared a laugh.

"But it was still fun," she said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, it was," he replied. Minnie reached her hand across the table and placed it over top of Mickey's.

"I've had a wonderful time today, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"Me, too, Minnie," he smiled equally, turning his hand palm-up so that her palm rested in his. They stared into each others eyes as they smiled at one another. They finished eating their sundae together, then Mickey stood up and offered Minnie his hand. "M'lady," he smiled. She smiled up at him as she put her hand in his.

"Why, thank you," she smiled. She stood up and gave him a peck on his cheek. They both shared a chuckle, then they walked out of the shop to Mickey's brick-red pickup.

"I love hot fudge sundaes," Mickey said as they walked to his truck.

"Me, too," Minnie chimed. She giggled as she leaned against him and smiled up at him through half closed eyelids. "But you're much cooler, sweeter and hotter than a sundae."

"Aw, gosh. Thanks. But you should see things from my point of view," he grinned, turning to her with his eyes half closed. "You're the best sundae there is."

"Nu-uh. You are."

"I don't think so."

"I do. I know so." They each stopped and he turned to her fully and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Either way, you're still a better sundae," he grinned.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him on his nose. They each smiled as they gazed into each others eye for a moment. Then they each pulled back and Mickey opened the passenger side door for Minnie. She gave him a kiss on his cheek then started to get in.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly as she got inside and scooted over to the center of the seat.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Mickey put his hand on the inner door handle and started to climb inside the truck, when Minnie heard the sound of an engine coming up behind them. She glanced out the back window and saw two vehicles speeding straight toward them. Minnie's mind clicked as only one thought came to mind. Mickey. She whipped her head around to her husband as her heart lurched in her chest.

"Mickey! Watch out!" she cried. Acting quickly, she reached over, grabbed his arm, and yanked him inside the truck just before the two cars flew by them, barely missing Mickey by just a few feet. Because he had his hand on the handle when she pulled him inside, the door shut mostly behind him, keeping it from being torn off by the two racers. The truck rocked a little from the wind of the two cars that blew by the mice. For a moment, Mickey and Minnie remained silent, staring out the windshield after the two vehicles, not believing what just happened. Minnie was sitting up holding Mickey, and he was sitting with his upper torso leaning over her lap. Both of their breathing was a little labored from the terror they both just experienced. Finally, both began to breathe normally again, each taking a deep breath to shake off the fright.

"Are you all right, Mickey?" Minnie asked, looking down at him. He sat up and turned to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving my tail, Minnie," Mickey said.

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime, sweetie," she replied with a tender smile, thankful he was okay.

"I almost became street pizza."

"Who the heck were those jerks?" she asked angrily.

"Whoever they are, they don't seem to care what they do or who they endanger," he replied with some anger in his voice. "Let's go down to the police station and tell Chief O'Hara about it."

"Good idea. I don't want those creeps to get away with almost running into you," she said.

Mickey started his '83 Silverado and he and Minnie drove down to the police station. There, they explained the whole ordeal to O'Hara. But then he told the mice something that surprised them.

"Well I'm glad you kids are okay. But... you're not the first person to report them," he said.

"We aren't?" both mice questioned. O'Hara got up from his desk and walked to the window behind it.

"No, you aren't... This is just the third time in two weeks that someone has reported seeing racers tearing through town like they own it. Luckily, no one has gotten hurt. Yet..."

"And the police haven't been able to stop them?" Mickey asked. He and Minnie was sitting side-by-side on the opposite side of O'Hara's desk.

"We've tried. But every time an officer attempts to pursue one of them, they always evade them, or make the pursuit too dangerous for the officer to continue. We haven't been able to stop them. And the races just seem to be getting worse."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Minnie asked.

"I've got one..." O'Hara turned back to the young mice. "The only other thing I know to do is to put an undercover officer out there, let him become a racer, and find out who's behind it. I have to do something NOW before someone gets hurt. These street racers are making these roads dangerous and they have to be stopped!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mickey asked.

"Anything at all?" Minnie asked. O'Hara just shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, kids. Just be careful out there until whoever is behind this is stopped." Mickey turned to Minnie and leaned over.

"I'd like to help with this case. Maybe we should take it," he whispered.

"I'd like to help, too, Mickey, but it's too dangerous," she whispered back.

"If we don't do anything it'll be just as dangerous out on the streets." Her tone soften and had concern in it.

"But what if you get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you, Mickey." He placed his hand on hers and began to rub it.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You trust me, don't you?" She smiled lightly at him.

"I trust YOU. It's everything and everybody else I don't."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. So, can I help with this?" She smiled and sighed.

"All right... You can help. But on ONE condition," she said sternly.

"And that is?" Her smile returned.

"That you let me help you with the case." He smiled as he shook his head slightly. He knew that would be her request. "If you do it, then I do it! We're a team, remember? Together," she smiled.

"Okay. Together," he smiled. They both shared a smile as they held hands. Mickey then looked up. "Chief?" O'Hara turned back to the mice. "We'd like to take the job."

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous," O'Hara replied. Mickey and Minnie turned to each other and nodded, then turned back to the chief.

"Yes. We're sure," Minnie said.

"We'd like to do it," Mickey added. O'Hara walked back over to his desk.

"Okay, if you're sure. Then I'll put you both on the case." Mickey and Minnie each raised a hand and high-fived each other.

"So what do we need for this case?" Mickey asked.

"Well... First you'll need a car. Something durable, fast and reliable."

"So where do we go? A car lot? The junkyard?" Minnie asked.

"I have an idea of who could help." Both mice turned to each other with a curious look, then back to O'Hara. "It's not just some cars that we've seen racing. Three days ago, one officer said that he saw a Toyota Supra racing against a taxi cab. And yesterday, another saw a Nissan Skyline going up against what he described as a mail delivery car." Both mice cocked their gazes at this. "Some of these cars are regular racing cars, and others are tricked out versions of other cars."

"So where do we find the car we need?" Mickey asked.

"And how long could it take to find it?" Minnie asked. A sly smile came to the chief's face.

"I think I know just the person for you to see. You need something tough, sturdy and powerful enough to race against whoever you might run into." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an address book. "I know someone who might have the car you need. You can pick any car you like. It doesn't have to be a new sports car. Just as long as it's safe, rugged and has a kick to it." He picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Hello, Smith? This is O'Hara. Yes, I'm doing fine. You? Good. Listen, I have a couple of kids here who might be interested in one of your cars. Do you still have some? Great! So shall I send them over? All right, then, they'll be over shortly. Okay, talk to you later, Smith. Thanks. Goodbye." Click.

"I know a guy in the junkyard. His name's Smith. He takes pride in his job, and he even restores some of the cars himself and sells them. Over the years, when we would retire a cruiser, if we didn't give it to the fire department, we would give it to him. He's got some cars that he's been restoring that he'll let you have for a cheap price. Just go down to the junkyard and tell him that I sent you. He'll know who you are."

"Gosh, thanks, Chief," Mickey said.

"Yes, thank you," Minnie said. Both mice stood up and shook O'Hara's hand.

"You're welcome, kids. You're welcome to use our garage if you need it," O'Hara responded.

"Thanks, Chief," both mice said in unison as they started walking toward the door. They turned back and waved as they left.

Mickey and Minnie walked out of the station and got back into his truck, then started down to the junkyard. Minnie sat nuzzled against Mickey as he drove. She looked up at him with intent eyes.

"Mickey," Minnie said, getting his attention. He looked down at her for a moment, then back to the road. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked with some concern in her voice.

"I'd like to help with this. Besides, if we don't do something, we still have be careful everyday that we're out," Mickey pointed out.

"That's true..." she agreed, dropping her head, then lifting it again. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled as he pulled her closer against him.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll be fine. It'll be okay," he assured her. She smiled as she nestled herself against him.

"You better be right about that," she said with a warm tone.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Minnie?" Mickey asked with some concern on his own part. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm sure. If you're doing it, then so am I. I'm not letting you do this alone. We're in this together," she smiled with a firm tone.

"Together," he smiled, pulling her closer as she happily nuzzled herself against him. They continued their drive down to the junkyard.

Mickey and Minnie pulled into the junkyard a few minutes later. They saw piles and piles of old junked cars. Some wrecked beyond any repair, some that could be repaired with some time and effort, and some that had been crushed beyond recognition. Mickey parked the truck and he and Minnie got out and began to look around. While looking, Mickey spotted a 1969 Dodge Super Bee.

"What about this?" he suggested. He and Minnie started walking toward it. It was a dark-green color, and looked to be in roughly good condition.

"Maybe," Minnie said. He stepped closer to it and gave the tire a gentle kick. With a creak, all four fenders and both doors fell off and all four tires blew out, causing both mice to jump back and stare at the wreck. With their mouths agape, they turned to each other.

"Okay. Never mind," he said. Both young mice started to laugh. Minnie turned and spotted a white, 1965 Pontiac Catalina.

"How about this?" she suggested. He turned and both begin to walk toward it. The front half of it was sticking out from between a few other cars. They stepped closer to it and Minnie walked around one of the other wrecks to get a better look. The front half of the car was the only existing part. The other end was apparently chopped off, leaving only the engine compartment and half of the roof.

"Forget this one," she said. Both chuckled. Just then a old man approached the young mice.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Smith?" Mickey asked.

"Yep, that's me." Both mice turned to each other with a smile then turned back to the man.

"We're here looking for a car," Minnie explained.

"Chief O'Hara sent us," Mickey said.

"Ah, so you're the two kids looking for a car. Well, I might have just what you need. Follow me," Smith said. Mickey and Minnie followed him to this storage garage across the junkyard. He opened the door and stepped in. "I think you'll find what you need." With that, he turned on the lights, illuminating the garage. Mickey's and Minnie's eyes widened and their mouths fell open at the sight of several cars that all looked to be in great condition. And all were retired police cars. "I've been collecting these for the last several years. Each one is unique, and all are at least half-way restored."

The mice stepped over and began to look at the cars. They looked at solid grey, 1987 Chevrolet Caprice, then a white, 1983 Ford LTD. Next, they looked at a 1982 Dodge Diplomat with a black body and white roof. They examined a 1979 Chevy Malibu that was white with a grey stripe through the side, a 1981 Chrysler LeBaron that was a deep blue, and a 1981 Plymouth Gran Fury that was gold.

All the cars were a beauty. But there was one last car remaining. Mickey and Minnie went to the last car and looked at it. It was a solid black, 1978 Dodge Monaco. Something about this particular car caught the mice' attention. They both begun to get a closer look at the ex-police cruiser.

"The outside looks good," Mickey said. They looked through the window at the interior. It had tan leather seats with a tan dash panel and steering wheel. The four-door sedan had a bench seat in the back, and bucket in the front.

"The inside looks nice, too," Minnie commented. Mickey then went to the front of the car and popped the hood.

"Whoa," he uttered.

"What is it?" Minnie asked, walking around to the front. She looked inside the engine compartment and saw what had his gaze.

"Whoa," she uttered.

Under the hood of the Monaco was the original police-spec, 240 horsepower, 440-cubic inch, four-barrel, big-block V8. The engine included duel exhausts and duel catalytic converters. This car was the last of it's breed.

"They don't make 'em like that anymore," Smith said as he walked up to the mice. He then pulled out the keys and held them out. "Hop in. Start her up. She's mean, but nothing you two can't handle." Mickey took the keys and he and Minnie got inside the Dodge. The leather seats were soft and had no tears in them. Both mice glanced at the odometer. 20,047 miles on it. Then they looked at the other gauges. The car's speedometer registered for 140.

"I outfitted it with a turbocharger myself. I say she'll do about one-fifty to one-sixty." Mickey put the keys in the ignition and turned the big V-8 over. All 240 horses roared to life. Indeed, the black beast sounded mean. Both mice had smiles on their faces as they turned to each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mickey asked.

"You bet I'm thinking it!" Minnie replied. They both turned to Smith.

"We'll take it!" they each said excitedly.

"All right, then! I'll go get the paper work, and she's all yours." Smith got the paper work and Mickey and Minnie signed it.

"How much were you asking for it?" Minnie asked.

"Well, I was asking about four-thousand for it, but since you're friends of O'Hara's, I'll let you have it for half. Two-thousand dollars." Mickey started to get out his wallet, but Minnie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Oh, no you don't! We're in this together. We'll both pay for it. We'll each pay half," she said, smiling as she finished.

"Okay. Deal," he smiled. Neither mouse had the exact amount of money on them, so they wrote a check for Smith. Once that was done, Mickey got in the Monaco and Minnie got in the Silverado.

"Thank you very much, Smith," Mickey said, getting in the Monaco.

"Yes, thank you," Minnie said as she got into the Silverado.

"You're welcome, kids. And if you need any mechanical work done to it, or you need some parts, just let me know," Smith replied.

"You got it," Mickey said. He and Minnie waved to Smith and he waved back as they started to drive out of the junkyard.

"So long," Mickey said.

"Bye," Minnie said.

"Goodbye," Smith said. The mice waved at the man as they drove off and headed for home. When they got home, Mickey backed the Monaco into their garage, and Minnie pulled the Silverado onto the driveway. She got out of the truck and walked up to him as he got out of the car.

"Well, we have the car," Minnie said.

"Now all we have to do is find out how to get involved in one of the races," Mickey finished.

"Think we should wait until a race is taking place and just intervene?" she questioned.

"We could... I don't think we have any other choice," he reasoned.

"But we do need to do some work on the car," she said, looking at the black Monaco.

"It doesn't need much work," he said turning to it. "Basically, all it needs is some paint, and a little engine work."

"Can we do it together?" Minnie asked with a hopeful smile. He turned back to her, and couldn't help but think how cute she looked standing there with that warm smile. And the way that her tail gently twitched and curled behind her only added to the adorable sight.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Mickey smiled softly, placing his hands on her sides. And he loved how, with those words, her eyes seemed to light up, and her tail began to twitch and curl in a happy manner. More so than before. She leaned closer to him as she draped her arms loosely across his shoulders.

"Things are always more fun when we do them together," she smiled, brushing her front against his as she leaned her face up closer to his.

"You got that right," he grinned. Minnie giggled, leaned up and pressed her lips to his as she pulled him tighter, her leg raising behind her. Mickey returned the kiss as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After around four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled softly back. She chuckled and touched her nose to his, then pulled back with her loving smile. By now it was getting a little late.

"C'mon. Why don't we go inside and get something to eat?" she suggested. "Then we can come out and do some work on the car."

"Sounds good to me. I can't work on an empty stomach," he said, moving his right hand from her back and placing it on his stomach for emphasis.

"Neither can I," she agreed with a chuckle. Their arms slipped away from around one another, they took each others hand and walked out of the garage. They walked up to the porch and noticed a brown package sitting right at the front door.

"That's weird. I didn't order anything," Mickey said, looking suspiciously at the package.

"Neither did I," Minnie said, looking at the package with equal suspicion. He picked up the package as she unlocked the door. They stepped inside and sat it on the coffee table as they sat on the couch.

"It doesn't have an address," she noted curiously.

"It doesn't have a name on it, either. Or anything for that matter," he mentioned with equal curiosity. They turned to each other and shrugged. He held it up to his ear and listened for any sound. He heard none.

"It's not ticking. Think we should open it?" he asked.

"Open it slowly and gently," she advised. Cautiously, Mickey began to open the mysterious package as Minnie watched a little nervously. "Careful, Mickey," she cautioned, concern in her voice.

Mickey slowly and gently opened the paper on the top, then gently pried open the top flaps, revealing only a silver cell phone with a piece of paper taped to it that read "Turn on and access mailbox."

"Huh?" both mice said. Mickey and Minnie turned to each other with perplexed expressions.

"What the heck is this?" Mickey asked.

"You think this is one of Horace's jokes?" Minnie suggested.

"I don't know..." Mickey put his finger on the button. "Hold your ears and close your eyes." Following his instructions, Minnie placed her hands in front of her ears and pulled them back flat onto her head and closed her eyes. She would've pushed them forward, but her hair bow prevented it. Mickey used his left arm to flatten his ears forward onto his head and cover them as he cautiously used his right index finger to push the POWER button on the phone. Once he did that, both mice cringed up in preparation of whatever joke they thought Horace might pull. But instead of anything abnormal, the phone lit up.

Both mice peeked their eyes open to see the phone's LED screen lit up. They uncovered their ears and focused their attention on the cell phone. They turned to each other, both with curious looks, then turned back to the phone.

"Well, it didn't blow up," Minnie said, grinning a little.

"And it didn't make a ear-piercing noise," Mickey added, chuckling a bit. Mickey then accessed the mailbox like the note said, and found one message. He brought it up and they begun to read.

"Welcome contender. You have been selected to compete in this year's annual Warped Steel competition. This contest is like no other. All you need to enter is this phone, a ride, and a sign-in form. That is all you need to compete. What is the prize, you ask? You could get a cash prize of $5,000,000, or by winning the contest, you could become the most hostile driver in the world. Maybe you want a new car, a new house. A new life, perhaps? Any of this could be yours for competing and winning the contest. To enter, be at the top of the parking garage on Williamson and Davidson at 8:00 PM exactly one week from tomorrow. You must arrive in the car you will drive in the competition, and all contenders must be present. Anyone who aren't present at the time of the signing will automatically be terminated from the contest. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity you can't afford to miss. What you choose could be yours.

Mr. Z."

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other with confused expressions.

"What kind of competition is this?" Minnie asked, a little bit of concern in her voice.

"I don't know. But it isn't going to be good," Mickey replied, sounding a little concerned as well.

"We've only got one week to get that car ready," she said.

"Well, we better start on it soon. This competition isn't going to be easy," he said.

"I don't like the sound of this contest."

"Neither do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 2: Revealing the completion of the restored Dodge Monaco, and the meeting with the mysterious Mr. Z.

Squad Unit 19.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney. And I own nothing related to the country artist, Billy Ray Cyrus, or any auto manufacturer.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 2nd chapter. I'd like to update every two weeks, if I can. Although it may be later or earlier, depending on how things go. But do not fret. I'll try to update every two weeks. No flames. I hope you like it.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

After eating dinner, Mickey and Minnie walked back out into their garage and began to work on the Dodge Monaco together. They brought out a radio, turned it on and listened to some music while they worked. Real Gone, performed by Billy Ray Cyrus began to play, which the mice sung to. Luckily, the car didn't need a lot of work. Which was a good thing, since they only had a week to get the car prepared. The mice worked on the car every day during the next week. Due to the car's age, a few engine components had to be replaced, and a bit of rewiring had to be done. One of the quad headlight bulbs was blown, so it had to be replaced. It needed an oil change, some engine treatment put in, a wash job, and it also needed new spark plugs. A new battery was also put in as a precaution.

Washing the car was fun for the mice. They washed it the next day, since it was clear and rather warm. While washing it, Minnie playfully threw some bubbles at Mickey, laughing as she did so. Mickey picked up the water hose and began to chase her, laughing all the while. She tried to throw a wet sponge at him as she dodged the water, but he dodged it. Both were laughing as he chased her. They had a blast chasing each other with the water hose. Both ended up wet, but both enjoyed it.

The sign-in date was drawing close. Once the engine work was done, they started on the exterior. They both agreed on one particular paint scheme for the ex-police car. They found the paint, decals and accessories that they required, and applied them to the car. By the time the deadline rolled around, the car was done.

Finally, it was the deadline. The week had past and Mickey and Minnie had got the car done and ready for the competition. It was around 7:14 that night, when Mickey and Minnie agreed that they needed to leave early. If they were just one minute late, their chance would be blown. They knew it would be better for them to be half an hour early, than thirty seconds late.

"Are you ready for this, Mickey?" Minnie asked with a little concern, looping her belt through the belt loops on her jeans and buckling it.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Mickey replied, sounding a little uneasy himself. He just finished with his own belt and sat down on their bed to put on his shoes, when he looked up at her. "Are you ready?" Minnie sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I suppose," she replied. "I'm just a little uneasy about this whole 'competition' thing," she confessed.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," he said. He finished with his shoes and sat up on their bed. "But it's okay to be uneasy. It keeps us alert," he said with a light smile. She tilted her head a little with curiosity as she smiled a little.

"Where'd you hear that?" He leaned his head back as a grin came to his face, then turned to her.

"I can't remember." Both young mice laughed together. "But I HAVE heard it. Somewhere..." She smiled as she brought her right hand up to her chin and touched the bottom of it with her index finger.

"You know... I think I heard that, too. I believe the same place you did. Though I can't remember where, either." She grinned, as did he. Both chuckled softly.

"Well... I think we'll be okay. As long as we stick together, we'll be alright," he said lightly. She giggled, then pounced on him, laughing as she pushed him onto his back on the bed and pinned his arms, leaning her upper torso over him and her face close to his.

"Yeah, you're right. Things are always better when we do them together," she smiled warmly and playfully. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay." They both shared a warm smile.

Mickey tried to move his arms a little, but Minnie still had his arms pinned.

"Uh... You gonna let me get up?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," she smiled playfully. She leaned down and gave him a peck on his lips.

"What am I? Your prey?" he smirked.

"Yup," she grinned. "You're my prey." She giggled.

"So now you're part tiger, huh?" he smirked again.

"Meow," she smiled playfully and cutely. She leaned down and kissed him on his neck.

"I have no more tiger in me than you do," she pointed out with a playful grin.

"Ya got me on that one," he grinned. Mickey grinned deviously, then gently pushed Minnie onto her back next to him as he leaned his upper torso over her, reversing their positions. She giggled as he did this and eased partly over her. She smiled lovingly up into his eyes as she wrapped her right arm around his neck and started to rub his right arm with her left hand.

"Who's the prey, now?" Mickey smirked.

"Looks like I am," Minnie giggled. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Too bad we have to be at that parking garage soon. Otherwise we could stay and have some fun," he said with a grin.

"Nuts," she mumbled with a bit of a playful tone. Then her grin widened as they both chuckled. She slid her left hand up his arm and around his neck as she pulled him closer. "Oh, well. There's still later tonight, and any other night we want," she smiled slyly.

"Sounds good," he grinned slyly. Mickey leaned down and brushed his lips against Minnie's as she pulled him tighter and deepened the kiss. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and he pulled back up to meet her warm smile and chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly back. They touched their noses together, then just stated into each others eyes for a moment.

"I guess we better get going," he said.

"Yeah, we better," she agreed. He sat up, letting her set up next to him. "I wonder how many other competitors there are," she pondered.

"No clue. But I guess we'll find out tonight," he replied. She nodded in response. They each stood up. "You ready?" She nodded as she smiled.

"Ready. You?"

"I'm ready." She nodded.

"Then we better get going," she said.

"Right," he agreed. Just then, the silver cell phone which they had lying on the dresser, began to ring, getting the mice' attention. They stepped over to the dresser and Minnie picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Out of area. And there's no number," she said, turning the LED screen to Mickey.

"It must be them," he said. Just then, the phone quit ringing. The mice glanced back to the phone's screen and saw that there was one new message in the inbox. Minnie accessed it and brought up the message.

"Hello, participant. The sign-up for the Warped Steel contest is tonight at the top of the parking garage at Williamson and Davidson at 8:00 PM. If you want to join this once in a lifetime event, you must be at the top of the parking garage in the car you will drive by the highlighted time. Otherwise, your entry will be terminated. Time is ticking, so you better be ready.

Mr. Z."

"This just keeps getting weirder," Minnie mentioned.

"You got that right," Mickey agreed. Minnie turned off the phone and laid it back on the dresser. "You still ready?" he asked.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "We've come this far. Might as well go through with it." She then turned to him. "Mickey, will you promise me that you'll be careful?" she asked with a hopeful and pleading tone. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her petite body against his.

"I promise," he smiled reassuringly. "Will you promise me?" he asked.

"I promise," she smiled reassuringly, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her front against his.

"Besides, we're gonna be doing this together, right?" he asked knowingly.

"Right. You're not doing this without me," she smiled firmly.

"Together. A team," he said.

"Together. A team," she said. They each leaned close and kissed. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"So, you ready?" he asked.

"Ready if you are," she replied.

"Then let's go," he said.

"Right," she agreed. They pulled back, and Mickey picked up the phone as Minnie turned off the lights in their bedroom. They walked downstairs, turned off the lights, and walked outside, locking and closing the door behind them. They walked out to the garage and opened the door, revealing a blue tarp covering the car. Minnie flicked on the lights as Mickey stepped over to the tarp. They each took one side of the tarp and pulled it off. Under the blue tarp was the restored ex-police car.

The black '78 Dodge Monaco sedan had been restored to it's former glory. It featured an original white-over-black color scheme. The once black roof was now painted white with matching A and D-pillars. The B-pillars had been left black. The bottom section of the front doors had also been painted white, but the rear doors where left black, along with the window trim around all four doors. A blue shield donned the front doors. Dog-dish, vented hubcaps accented the black rims, and a red/amber and blue Twinsonic lightbar sat on the roof. A single, silver spotlight was mounted to the driver side A-pillar, and black pusher bars where equipped on the front bumper, while smaller bumper guards was mounted to the rear. POLICE was written on the top of the trunk in white lettering. The ex-cruiser was done.

Mickey got inside the car and started it up. The 440 V-8 roared to life, all 240 horses trampling beneath the hood. Minnie turned off the lights and got in on the passenger side. Both mice buckled their seat belts. Mickey took a deep breath and turned to his wife.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. Minnie turned to her husband and took a deep breath herself, then nodded.

"Ready," she replied with a determined tone. "Are you?"

"Ready," he replied with an equal tone. Mickey raised his right hand as Minnie raised her left hand, and they touched their knuckles together.

"Then let's do it!" they both said. They settled into their seats as they pulled out of the garage and drove to the parking garage.

The drive to the designated parking garage took only about fifteen minutes. But it was the suspense of the drive and not knowing who would be there or what would happen that seemed to make the drive linger. And what made the drive even more eerie, was that there weren't very many other vehicles on the road. At one intersection, they stopped at a red light and saw a 1970 Marathon sedan, decked out in taxi decals. The body was yellow with a black-and-white checker pattern running from the front fender to the rear, while the roof was black. When the light turned green, it pulled out in front of the mice. Then they spotted the parking garage. It's lights seemed to give off an eerie glow, which both mice guessed was just from the suspense of the moment. They saw the taxi pull into the garage just ahead of them.

Mickey turned on the right turn signal and the mice drove through the garage to the top of it. They held their breath as they drove to the top of the garage and noticed a few other cars that were parked on top of it. They guessed that some of them were whoever else were going to enter the contest. They pulled to a spot and backed in. Mickey shut off the engine, and he and Minnie took the opportunity to check out their competition in the contest. Besides the taxi, the saw a 1990 Ford Crown Victoria that was painted up as a fire chief's car. It's body was red with matching rims, and white roof with A, B, and C-pillars. A red/clear Vision lightbar was mounted to the roof, while twin silver spotlights were attached to the A-pillars.

Also present, was a red 2002 Dodge Viper SRT. It was solid red with twin white stripes running through the hood, roof, trunk, and spoiler. Another car the young mice saw was a deep blue, 2005 Toyota Supra, with white flames on the side, stretching from the front fenders to the back.

"Why don't we sit here and wait?" Minnie asked with an uneasy tone.

"Good idea," Mickey agreed, sounding a little uneasy himself. And so the young mouse couple waited in their car. It appeared that most of the other competitors had the same idea, as only a couple of them were out of their cars. It was around 7:43 by now, and Mickey and Minnie only grew more nervous as the time wore on. As the next twenty-seven minutes wore on, the mice saw a few other vehicles pull up onto the top of the parking garage.

The first one to arrive was a 1975 Chevy wrecker. The front of the body was painted burgundy red, and the back of the body was painted a yellow and black stripe color. It had a single boom, and a all amber Aerodynic lightbar sitting atop the back of the body, behind the roof. A massive silver grill guard mounting the front bumper completed the look. The next vehicle that drove up was 1990 Dodge Ram van ambulance. It was white with a red stripe running through the side, from the front fenders to the back where it wrapped around the rear doors. An additional red stripe broke off halfway through the body and angled diagonally as it ran up to the top of the back doors. An all red Aerodynic lightbar donned the roof over the driver and passenger area.

Mickey looked at his watch at the time. 7:58. Just then, the mice heard a rather loud engine below the parking garage. And it sounded big and mean.

"That must be this 'Mr. Z' fellow," Minnie stated.

"Talk about being punctual," Mickey muttered. Then the engine quit. Mickey looked at his watch again. 7:59:56. 57. 58. 59. 8:00:00. 8:00:01.

Suddenly, the mice heard a sound coming from the elevator that led from the lowest level of the parking garage, to the top.

Just then, the doors to the elevator opened up. Every pair of eyes on the roof of the parking structure was drawn to the elevator as a lone figure emerged from the elevator. He was an anthropomorphic dog, wearing long black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and... sunglasses? The figure was also carrying a black briefcase in his right hand as he stepped just a few feet from the elevator door and stopped. The man had black hair that came to his shoulders, and stood around 5/10. He slowly turned his head from one side of the roof to the other, as if scanning the crowd. You could hear a pin drop. Everybody remained silent as the only slight sound that could be heard was the quiet whistling of the wind. The tension was so thick that a person could choke on it.

Then the man held up his left hand, and slowly waved his fingers toward himself, motioning for everyone to get out of their cars and step up to him. Mickey and Minnie turned to each other, gulped, swallowing a lump in their throats, and slowly stepped out of the Monaco, everyone else following. Minnie stepped out of the car, walked around to the driver side where Mickey was, and stood next to him.

"You can wait here if you want," he whispered. She turned to him with a serious but warm expression.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. We're a team," she answered. Mickey nodded, and Minnie wrapped her arm around his as they began to walk toward the man. Everyone else followed suit. As the mice stepped closer, the unsettling features the mysterious man bestowed made them seem more uncomfortable. Minnie tightened her grip around Mickey's arm in a concerned and protective manner.

All the competitor's stepped up and stood before the man, waiting for his reaction. The man simply eyed everyone, slowly looking from one person to the next. It was here that Mickey and Minnie noticed a long scar running from just under his right eye, stretching down his neck, stopping about halfway across it.

"Is everyone here? Is everybody present?" His voice was rather stern, and held an unsettling feel to it. Nobody dared to speak, but simply nodded their heads in response. "Splendid. Well, then... I suppose I should introduce myself." He raised his left hand up to his glasses and pulled them off, revealing his eyes, which seemed to glow an immense dark green.

"I am Mr. Z. I am the one who called you all here tonight. All of you have your phones with you, I presume." Mickey, along with everyone else, held up their cell phones. "Excellent. Now, then. Shall we begin?" Folding his sunglasses and putting them into his coat pocket, he stepped just a few feet to his left where a blue drum was sitting upright, and set the briefcase down on it. He opened it up and pulled out some sheets of paper and an ink pin. "I assume you all are wondering what the reason is you're here. Well..." He closed the briefcase and laid the papers on the top, laying the pin on the top of the papers. "You have been chosen to compete in the Warped Steel contest. This is a very special competition. One of which only a few souls are chosen to enter. And you are some of the lucky ones."

"What IS this contest anyway? What's it about?" A guy in his late twenties had the guts to ask that question. Mickey and Minnie cringed mentally as they glanced at the man. Mr. Z turned to him with a maniacal grin that they wondered why the man didn't self combust from. Mickey and Minnie decided though, that if someone else was crazy enough to ask Mr. Z a question, they'd let them.

"I'm glad you asked. You see... Warped Steel is a very special competition which is only held once a year. And the object of the contest..." Mr. Z's voice lowered to an evil level. "...is to win by any means necessary." A spike of fear traveled up Mickey's and Minnie's spine at those words. They became well aware of just how dangerous this guy and this contest really was. They knew then, that regardless of how dangerous this was going to be, they HAD to take this guy down.

"This contest is actually a way to test YOU." He addressed the group specifically with 'you'. "The prize is nearly anything you desire. Money. A new car. A new house. Or if there is something more... 'difficult' you want, that could be yours too. It's all a matter of how bad you want it, and what you're willing to do to obtain it." The young mice didn't like the sound of Mr. Z's tone with that sentence. It had a dark sound to it.

"So, now it's time for you to make the decision of your lifetime." Mr. Z held his hand out to the briefcase and pin. "Take a chance. Be daring. Compete to obtain that which you desire."

One by one, everyone stepped up and signed their name on the entry form. Mickey and Minnie stood at the end of the line, standing side-by-side. Minnie leaned closer to Mickey.

"I don't like the sound of this contest, Mickey. It sounds really dangerous," she whispered. He sensed the worry in her voice.

"I know. I don't like the sound of it either," he answered. "But we've came this far. Should we really quit?"

"I don't think we could back out now even if we wanted to." Mickey's tone softened to a soothing level.

"Minnie, if you want us to back down, just say so. I'll be okay with it." Minnie met Mickey's eyes for a moment and saw the truth to his words. Just his loving eyes and warm smile was enough to rebuild her confidence. The ends of her mouth crept up into a little smile as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Mickey. But I think we should go through with this. We've came this far, may as well go the rest of the way. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," he smiled. "Promise me you'll be careful, too." Her heart twirled in her chest.

"I promise," she smiled.

"Don't worry. We're in this together, right?" he reminded her.

"Right. Together," she agreed, nuzzling her side against his as both of them smiled at one another.

By now, they were just one person away from the drum. They witnessed the person in front of them sign their name, then step over to the side with the rest that had. Then it was their turn. They stepped up and looked at the entry form.

"Don't worry," Mr. Z assured with a smirk. "It won't cost you your soul to enter." Mickey and Minnie looked at one another with an uneasy glance. That line didn't set well with either one of them. They turned back to the entry form and Mickey picked up the black ink pin. He signed his name on one line, then handed the pin to Minnie, who signed her name on a line below his. Putting the pin back on top of the forms, the mice stepped over with the rest of the crowd the signed in.

Mr. Z then put the forms back into the case and closed it. Turning to the group, he had a rather unsettling grin on his mug.

"Congratulations... You are now a competitor in the Warped Steel contest! You are going to partake in a once in a lifetime event. One of which only the best manage to finish. Your first race will be a test to see whether or not you have the skill. If you pass, you will stay in the contest. Failure, however, will result in your termination! The preliminary event is tomorrow evening at dusk, at the train yard. Be there by the time the sun touches the top of the mountains. Keep your phone with you at ALL times in case you are given further instructions." Mr. Z then turned and stepped back into the elevator. As the door closed, he grinned to the group. "See you then." After Mr. Z departed, Mickey and Minnie each sighed a breath of relief.

"Whaddaya say we get outta here?" Mickey asked.

"You don't have to ask me again," Minnie replied. Both mice got back in the Dodge Monaco, and headed for home, both feeling relieved to have the meeting with Mr. Z over with. Although they now had something else to worry about...

The first race.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 3: Mickey and Minnie test the car, and meet Mr. Z once more before taking on the first event.

Squad Unit 19.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney or any auto manufacturer.

A.N: Welcome to the third chapter of this story. Things are beginning to heat up as the first race draws near. I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

The early morning sun shone through the blinds of the mice' home. It was around 9:00 AM as Mickey's eyes slowly opened. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and groaned slightly. Still lying in bed on his back, he yawned, and stretched his arms upward over his head, angling them diagonally due to the headboard. Minnie, who was lying right next to him on her side with her face facing him, stirred as she too slowly begun to wake up. Mickey looked at her as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. He smiled at his love lying next to him. She let out a soft groan as she blinked, trying to focus her vision, and stretched her body a bit before she yawned. Finishing her yawn, her eyes met his and she smiled instantly at her love. Her sleepy smile met his as their first morning greeting.

"Morning, honey," Mickey smiled softly.

"Morning, honey," Minnie smiled softly back.

She scooted closer to him, leaned up and brushed her lips against his lovingly. She raised a single hand and tenderly stroked his chest as she kissed him. Mickey wrapped one arm around her waist and raised his other hand up to her face and tenderly caressed her cheek as he kissed her back. After about six seconds, both mice broke the kiss and pulled back, their warm smiles and brown eyes meeting as they did so. She then nestled herself against him so that her head rested on his chest as she draped her arm across his frame, snuggling closer to him with a happy and content sigh. Mickey, with one arm still around Minnie's waist, pulled her closer to him as he placed his free hand on the one she had on his side. They wrapped their tails around together under the covers as they lay snuggled close.

"Did you sleep well?" Mickey asked, then kissed her softly on the top of her head. She tilted her head so that her gaze met his as she was still smiling her warm and loving smile that always warmed his insides.

"I slept really well. I always do when you're near," Minnie smiled warmly. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I slept good, too. You were here, so why wouldn't I," he replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his. She pulled back, smiled at him, then snuggled against him again. Minnie looked up at her sweetheart as she heard him yawn and couldn't help but chuckle. She thought he looked adorable. But her chuckle was cut off when she too began to yawn. Mickey looked at his sweetheart in response and chuckled at how adorable she looked as well.

"Heh. Whoever said yawns were contagious knew what they were talking about," he chuckled.

"They certainly did," she giggled. Her tone then became playful as a sly and playful smile crept to her face. "Kisses are contagious, too," she added, leaning her face up close to his.

"Not gonna argue with you on that one," he replied. They both chuckled, then touched their lips together. After which, they pulled back and smiled.

"Think we should get up?" Minnie asked. "You know what they say: 'The early bird catches the worm'." Mickey let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes.

"There'll be other worms." Minnie chuckled at his remark. She would've liked to stay in bed with him a little longer, but she knew they had to get up.

"Maybe so, but we _do_ have that race later this evening, remember?" He sighed as he opened his eyes again.

"Right... The first race..." Minnie propped herself up with her elbow.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'm sure we'll do fine," she smiled encouragingly. Mickey smiled up at her. Regardless of what happens, they're always there for one another. If either of them needs encouragement, the other is always there with encouraging words, open arms, and an open heart. "Besides, I think it might be kinda fun," she added with a playful grin.

"Might be," he said. She leaned down and gave him a playful peck on his nose, giggling once she pulled back. "Thanks, Min," he smiled appreciatively. She raised her free hand up to his face and tenderly caressed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. "C'mon," she said as she sat up on their bed. "How about some breakfast?" Mickey sat up next to her, and slid his arms around her petite waist, embracing her.

"Where do I start?" he whispered with a seductive tone as he leaned in and nuzzled and kissed the side of her neck. Minnie giggled at the sensation as a tingle went up her spine. She turned and faced him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You just don't want me to get out of this bed, do you?" she smirked playfully.

"Hey, I know what I like," he grinned.

"Yeah, well I know what I like, too," she smiled with a seductive tone as she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. After around five seconds, they each broke the kiss, pulled back, and rested their foreheads against the other. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. Suddenly, both of the young mice' stomachs began to rumble, making them both chuckle.

"Okay, you win," Mickey chuckled. "We'll eat breakfast." Then his grin turned into a devious one. "But we can still have a little fun tonight if we want."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she grinned deviously. Both chuckled, then touched their noses together. Pulling back, they each smiled, then scooted out of bed. Minnie stood and stretched, making a little groan which Mickey chuckled at. As she stretched, the tank top she was wearing raised up a little, bearing a little of her abdomen. Mickey couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to tickle the inner part of her navel with his right index finger. Minnie immediately burst into laughter, squirming within his grasp as he tickled her belly button.

"Ahhh! Mickeeeyy! Hahahahaha!" she laughed as he tickled her, laughing himself the whole time. His attack only lasted for a few seconds before he stopped, leaving his arms around her waist.

"Heh heh! Sorry, Minnie. I couldn't resist," he chuckled. Minnie giggled as she turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Mickey. I kinda like it when you tickle me," she smiled reassuringly and playfully, giggling afterward.

"I didn't hurt you?" Mickey asked, sounding a little concerned now. Minnie leaned up and kissed him playfully on his nose.

"Nope. Not at all," she replied. Then her smile turned devious. "But you know..." She moved her hands from behind his neck and moved them down to his sides. "One good tickle deserves another." In that instant, Minnie began to tickle Mickey's sides, also tickling his inner navel just as he had done to her.

"Ahhh! Heeyy! Hahahahaha!" he laughed as she continued to tickle him, laughing the whole time herself. Her attack lasted only a few seconds before she she stopped, leaving her arms around his waist.

"Hee hee! Sorry, Mickey. I couldn't resist, either," she giggled. Mickey chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"It's alright, Minnie. I kinda like it when you tickle me, too," he smiled reassuringly and playfully.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, becoming a little concerned. Mickey kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Not at all," he replied. Her smile brightened as she leaned onto him, raising one leg behind her as she leaned her face up close to his.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. They each leaned close and kissed. Pulling back, their eyes and smiles met. They then pulled away and made the bed together. Then Minnie walked over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight pour in. Mickey just stood at the bottom of the bed and watched her with a fond smile. When she turned around to face him with her warm, loving and innocent smile, he just knew he was staring at an angel. His angel. And the way the sunlight danced off her delicate young frame only added to the beauty before him. Minnie grew up on a farm just like Mickey. Both were just two country kids who lived the country life, and were crazy about each other. Minnie was his country girl, his princess, and his wife. And Mickey was Minnie's country boy, her prince charming, and her husband. As she began walking up to him, her hips gently swayed ever so slightly with every step, and her tail gently swayed side-to-side, the tip of it curling and peeking around her hips behind her as she stepped toward him. He thought it was a beautiful and cute sight. Minnie walked up and took Mickey's hand as she smiled fondly up at him.

"C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast," she said as she gently tugged at his hand.

"After you, my dear," he smiled coyly.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Minnie and Mickey then walked hand-in-hand downstairs into their kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, baby?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "What would you like?"

"As long as it fills us up, it doesn't matter," she chuckled. She then thought for a second. "Mm... I kinda feel like some biscuits and gravy. How about you?"

"I could go for some biscuits and gravy," he agreed.

"Okay! I'll pop some biscuits in the oven," she said, opening the refrigerator door and getting out a can of biscuits.

"And I'll get the gravy mix," he said, opening a cabinet door and getting out a box of the gravy mix.

Mickey and Minnie fixed their breakfast together, then put their food on the table. They sat down side-by-side, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat.

"Thanks for helping me make breakfast, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Minnie. Thanks for making it," Mickey replied tenderly.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, making him chuckle. Returning the favor, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her chuckle also. "So, are you ready for the race tonight?" she asked.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'm gonna be," he responded. "Are you?"

"I guess so. As ready as I'm gonna be," she replied. She took a bit of a biscuit and swallowed. "We really should get some practice in with the car today." Mickey took a sip of orange juice, then set his glass back on the table.

"I know. I thought about asking Chief O'Hara if we could take it for a run around the road course at the academy." Minnie took a sip of orange juice.

"That's a great idea! We could get some good practice in there. And we could make sure the car's in racing condition." She set her glass back on the table.

"I think I'll go ahead and call him," Mickey said, getting up from the table.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Minnie asked, watching him get up and walk over to the cordless phone hanging on the wall.

"Don't worry. This won't take long." He sat back down at the table. Minnie put her spoon back into her plate and leaned back in her chair. Her mind was made up as she spoke with a stern and warm tone.

"Then I'll wait on you."

"You don't have to," he said.

"I want to," she replied. He smiled, then dialed the number.

Chief O'Hara agreed to let Mickey and Minnie use the road course to get in some racing practice. Mickey told him they would come by after breakfast.

"He said we could do it," Mickey explained after hanging up.

"Wonderful!" Minnie said excitedly. Mickey then picked up his glass of orange juice.

"To our first race." Minnie smiled as she too held up her glass of orange juice.

"To our first race." They then clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

After the mice finished eating, they did the dishes together, then went upstairs to change out of their pajamas. They changed, got the silver cell phone, locked the door, and drove out to the police academy, where O'Hara was supposed to meet them. When they arrived, they met up with the chief, and began to test the Monaco. The overall result was that the Dodge was indeed fit to participate in the race. No problems were detected with the engine, the transmission, steering, or braking. The automatic transmission shifted into gear like it should, and when running at a high speed, didn't miss, and only backfired a couple of times. Chief O'Hara ruled to it to just be because the engine hadn't been through the type of high-speed driving it had been used to in several years. But overall, it was ready.

After testing the car, Mickey and Minnie decided to get a little extra practice in themselves. They did some shooting practice at the shooting range, did some martial arts training in the gym, and each got some driving practice in with the Dodge Monaco. Both had fun, and neither ended up hurt. Afterwards, they decided to head down to the train yard, since it was getting late. They left the academy, and headed down the train yards, where they were supposed to be. On the way down there, the phone began to ring inside Mickey's jean pocket.

"Must be Mr. Z again," Mickey mentioned.

"I'll get it. You keep your eyes on the road," Minnie stated. She then reached over, slid her left hand into his right pocket, and began to feel for the phone.

"Heh heh! That tickles!" Mickey chuckled. Minnie giggled at him.

"I'm trying to get the phone," she giggled. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. "Another message," she said.

"I bet I know who it's from," Mickey muttered.

"No doubt," Minnie remarked. She accessed the mailbox and found one message.

"Greetings participant. The first race is tonight at the train yards. Be there by dusk if you want to compete. If you don't show, you won't win your prize.

Mr. Z."

"Don't suppose he's wishing us luck," Mickey said sarcastically. Minnie read him the message. "Didn't think so," he concluded.

"I don't think this guy is the type to wish you luck," Minnie said.

"I'm surprised no windows broke when he smiled," Mickey chuckled. Minnie giggled.

"If there were any mirrors nearby, they would have," she giggled. Both mice shared a laugh and continued the drive. "Do you think he's the one who's holding the contest?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," he replied. "He could be... But then again, it could be someone else."

"You think it could be one of our enemies?"

"Somehow... I doubt it. This just doesn't seem like something they'd do."

"I agree. I don't believe it's any of our enemies either. But then... who could be behind this?"

"...I don't know..."

When they pulled into the train yard, they spotted a few other contenders that were also there waiting. They parked the car, and waited... As the next half hour wore on, the other drivers who were also present at the top of the parking garage drove and also began to wait. And, following the same thing the did the night before, the mice waited in the car. Deciding to make lemons out of lemonade, Mickey and Minnie watched the sunset together from inside the Monaco. Both would've preferred to be in the park sitting on a hill, or in the truck bed of their truck watching it, but this would have to suffice for now.

Then the sun set. The last bit of the sun set over the mountains and nightfall had officially begun. Just several seconds after the sun had sank into the horizon, Mickey and Minnie heard a rather loud engine. The same one they heard the previous night at the parking garage. They turned their attention to the entrance to the train yards as they looked for the source of the sound. Then they saw it...

"Uh-oh..." Mickey muttered.

"Oh my..." Minnie muttered.

A black and silver 1994 Freight-liner that had been transformed into a wrecker rolled up. The front of the rig was painted black, while the rear section of it was silver. A massive, silver grill guard was mounted to the front bumper, and came up all the way to the top of the hood. The rims on the rig were black, the large boom was black, and the main rear of the back section had yellow and black, diagonal stripes. The smokestacks rose high above the cab and black smoke rolled from them. The mice could've sworn they saw flames come from them every little bit. They could hear the Caterpillar engine roar underneath the hood, and the windows were tinted black, making it nearly impossible to see the driver. But what made the truck even more gruesome... were the two, two-foot long metal spikes that were attached to the grill guard that appeared to be able to be lowered. The rig rolled up and stopped, the engine shutting down. After a few seconds, the door opened and the same anthropomorphic dog with black hair, green eyes and a scar on his cheek and neck jumped out of the semi. He landed on his feet and stared at the contestants with intense eyes. He then raised his left hand, and motioned for everyone to approach him. He was wearing a suit like the one he wore the previous night.

"Does this guy have any other clothes?" Mickey asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'm beginning to doubt it," Minnie remarked with equal annoyance.

Mickey and Minnie, along with everyone else, got out and stepped up to him. The mice stood side-by-side as they stood before the mysterious man. Mr. Z was again wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He raised his right hand, pulled them off and folded them, and put them into his coat pocket. He scanned the crowd, then raised both his arms over his head and averted his face up to the sky as he smiled maniacally.

"Welcome to the Warped Steel competition!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 3. The first race in the Warped Steel competition!

Squad Unit 19.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney or any auto manufacturer. Also, all OC's and places in this story where created specifically for this story, and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is not intended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to my fourth chapter. The first race takes place here! I hope you enjoy. No flames.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"Welcome to the Warped Steel competition!" Mr. Z said with a maniacal smile. He lowered his hands and addressed the group. "This is the first event in the competition. This race will serve as both a race, AND a test! You must pass the finish line in order to advance in the contest. Whoever does not pass the finish line will be immediately terminated from the contest. All who pass, however, will advance. Any questions?"

Mickey and Minnie looked at one another, then Mickey raised his right arm, getting Mr. Z's attention.

"Yes, Mister Mouse?"

"Are you the one that's holding this contest?"

"You might say that," Mr. Z answered. "I am the one who called all of you to join this contest, but I am not the one behind it. That is another individual." Minnie then raised her right arm, getting his attention.

"Yes, Misses Mouse?"

"Will we meet the one behind this contest?"

"Right now, no. He wishes to remain unknown until a winner is chosen. Only then will you meet him." Mickey and Minnie just became more curious about the contest. The one holding it is still unknown, and won't be known until someone wins the competition. Which means that if they want to take him down, they have to win the contest. "Any more questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Good. Now I will explain the rules." Mr. Z turned away from the group and began to walk toward an oil drum setting just off to the side. Minnie leaned closer to Mickey.

"This guy's really beginning to creep me out," she whispered. Mickey leaned closer to Minnie.

"Tell me about it," he whispered. They watched as Mr. Z walked over to the drum and kicked it over, causing 10 gallons of oil to pour out across the pavement as it landed with a thump.

"This will be the starting line and finish line," he explained, turning back to the drivers. "The object of this race is to cross the finish line by any means necessary. You may ram, bump, jar and grind into your opponents in order to make it to the finish line. There is an additional cash bonus for every race you win that will be given to you after the race. Because your car will no doubt take damage in each event, you may use this bonus to help you repair your car for the next race. First prize is $1000, second prize is $600, and third prize is $200. Any place below that will not receive any bonus. You will remain in the contest until either you win, or your ride is totaled. Understood?"

The group of drivers all nodded their heads.

"Furthermore, cheating is not allowed in this contest. You may not use any weaponry of any kind, and you may not throw objects into the path of an opponent. Your car is your weapon. Use it to your advantage. Ramming, bumping, grinding, shunting and so fourth are allowed, however. Your objective is to cross the line in order to advance further in Warped Steel. Do you understand these rules?" Again, everyone nodded. "Then... ready your vehicles."

With that, Mickey and Minnie, and everybody else, began walking to their vehicles. Mickey and Minnie got into the '78 Dodge Monaco, Mickey in the driver seat, Minnie in the passenger seat, and buckled their seat belts. Mickey turned the key, starting the engine. They heard the engines of the other competitor's car's crank up. Mickey took a deep breath as he turned to his young wife.

"Are you ready for this, Minnie?" he asked her. Minnie took a deep breath herself and turned to her young husband as a smile crept to her face.

"Yeah. I'm ready," she replied. "Are you?" A smile crept to his face.

"Yeah. I'm ready, too." Minnie smiled broadly and slyly.

"Let's smoke 'em." A similar expression came to Mickey's face.

"You read my mind." Both mice laughed. Then Mickey raised his right hand as Minnie raised her left hand, and they touched their knuckles together.

"Let's do this!"

"Everyone, pull to the line!" Mr. Z ordered. Mickey put the car in drive and pulled it forward, stopping with the front bumper over the oil line, everyone else following. Mr. Z then pulled out a .38 caliber pistol from his coat pocket and raised it to the sky.

"Are you ready?" Minnie asked. Mickey turned his head to her.

"Ready," he said with a determined expression. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," she said determandly. They both nodded with a cocked grin, then turned back to the road as Mickey turned on the headlights. Mr. Z then addressed the drivers.

"You will drive two laps around the yards, avoiding the obstacles, and race back here. On my mark!" The tension was thick as Mr. Z held the gun in the air. To the right of Mickey and Minnie was the '70 Marathon taxi, the '90 Crown Vic fire chief's car, and the '75 Chevy wrecker. To their left was the '02 Viper, the '90 Dodge van ambulance, and the '05 Supra. It was a race of muscle, mass and steel. "On your mark! Get set!" Mickey and Minnie could hear their hearts thumping in their chests as they waited for that one single word to begin the contest. "GO!!" BANG!

Mickey punched the throttle and the rear tires of the Monaco screeched as they got traction on the pavement, causing white smoke to kick up from them as the mice tore off, everyone else tearing off right beside them. The Viper and the Supra instantly begin to inch their way past the Monaco, while the Victoria began to lose a little ground behind the Monaco. The Marathon was next behind the mice, followed by the wrecker and the ambulance. The speedometer soon reached 90 as the mice tried to gain on the Supra. The Viper took the lead ahead of the Supra, which was close behind. Mickey and Minnie now resided in third. The first turn in the yards was a light one, which the Monaco took with ease. The terrain soon became dirt as the drivers drove deeper into the train yards.

"I think we have an advantage," Mickey stated.

"How so?" Minnie asked.

"This Monaco sits up higher than that Supra. It won't handle this terrain as well."

"Right. It sits down too low to the ground. We also have an advantage over that Viper, since it's about as low."

The Supra soon attempted to overtake the Viper as the racers drove by some of the trains. Mickey and Minnie decided to stay behind until the last lap to to get the layout of the course. Upon reaching a wider section of road, the Supra raced up along side the Viper and attempted to get ahead, but the driver eased over and connected, grinding the driver side of the Viper against the passenger side of the Supra. The drivers soon came up onto a line of train cars on the left side of them. The Viper pushed the Supra into the side, making the Supra grind into the side of a couple of coal cars, tearing off the driver side mirror, and denting and scratching the fenders and door to bits.

The drivers drove past the coal cars and came to an open patch of road. The driver of the Supra gunned it, inching ahead of the Viper. That move proved to be a bad one. As soon as the Supra's right rear fender was even with the Viper's left front fender the driver of the Viper turned and rammed into the rear fender of the Supra, causing he driver of the Supra to lose control and spin out. Mickey and Minnie watched as the Supra spun 180 degrees and stopped, facing the opposite direction. They soon came upon a hard U-turn. Mickey locked up the brakes and turned hard, gunning it right after. The Monaco power-slid around the curve with ease.

"Whooaa!" both mice said as they slid around the turn. As soon as they cleared the turn, he gunned it and continued to chase the Viper.

"That was some pretty fancy driving, Mickey," Minnie complimented. By now the Viper was about five car lengths ahead of the mice. Suddenly the Viper hit a bump and got about a foot of air before landing, causing sparks to fly from the back end of it. Mickey and Minnie hit the same bump about two seconds later and got about the same amount of air, but landed a bit more easily than the Viper had.

"You alright?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little shaken, but I'm good," Minnie replied with a light grin. "You okay?"

"Shaken, but I'm good," he replied. Both young mice smiled then continued their race. They tailed the Viper, rounding the final bend before the start/finish line. The Viper crossed the line, the Monaco crossing about a second behind. As soon as the Viper hit the pavement, the driver opened it up, gaining a few extra feet between it and the Monaco.

"We have to catch him somehow!" Minnie said.

"I know. But the terrain changes to dirt just up ahead, and we won't have as much grip. I'll try to pass him on the straight patch," Mickey replied.

"If we can just pass him and keep him from getting past us on the straightaway, we won't have much of a problem on the thin areas."

"As soon as this road becomes dirt, hold on!" Minnie nodded. Soon the road became dirt and the race for first began. Mickey gunned the engine, hitting 110 MPH as they began to gain on the Viper. They tried to pass the Viper on the right, but the driver eased over, closing the gap. Mickey eased to the left and tried again to pass, but was once again cut off.

"Shoot! He's not letting us by!" Mickey grumbled.

"Try to psych 'em out! Fake to one side, then hit the other!" Minnie advised. Mickey nodded, then topped the Monaco out at 120 as they fought for first. Mickey tried again to pass again on both sides, just to make the driver of the Viper think he had them, then he turned right, faking an attempted pass. The driver of the Viper took the bait. He swerved to the right, trying to block the mice again, then Mickey stepped on the gas and jerked left. The Monaco began to pass the Viper on the left. But the driver was not about to lose. He turned left and rammed into the right side of the Monaco, causing both mice to grunt from the impact.

"Is he crazy?! Minnie shrieked.

"Apparently," Mickey remarked. "Hang tight!" Mickey eased over to the right and bumped the Viper back. The driver of the Viper then turned hard left, aiming to slam into the Monaco, but Mickey acted quickly. He jammed on the brakes, the rear tires locking up as a cloud of dirt and mud formed behind the old police car. As the Monaco quickly decelerated, the driver of the Viper didn't correct his turn. The left rear fender of the Viper connected with the right front fender of the Monaco, causing the driver to lose control, and the Viper to spin out. It spun around in front of the mice, sliding in the dirt at around 80 MPH, and slid into some gravels just off the dirt road. As soon as the Viper was clear of the Monaco, Mickey punched the throttle, accelerating and leaving the Viper in the dust, bogged down in the gravel.

"That was amazing, Mickey!" Minnie cheered proudly, patting him on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Min," Mickey said with a light smile, taking a deep inhale, then exhaling.

The mice soon came upon the U-turn again. Mickey power-slid the Monaco around the turn again, opening it up as he cleared it. They hit the bump, getting a little air born, then landing like they had before. The finish line soon came into view, with Mickey and Minnie in the Monaco in first. They raced across the finish line and instantly cheered as Mickey brought the car to a stop.

"We did it!" The mice leaned across the seats and hugged each other as they laughed. They then got of the Monaco. Just as they stepped out, the Crown Vic crossed the line, followed by the Marathon, ambulance, wrecker and Supra. The Viper crossed the line a few seconds after the Supra had, apparently having gotten out of the gravel bed. Mickey and Minnie stood at the left side of the police car and watched the other drivers stop and get out of their cars. They weren't expecting much hospitality from the other competitors, so they were surprised when a man and woman in their late twenties got out of the fire chief car and stepped over to them with their hands extended down to them.

"Congratulations," the woman said with a smile.

"That was some pretty darn nice racing out there," the man said with a similar smile. Mickey and Minnie both smiled as they shook the other couple's hands.

"Thanks," Mickey replied.

"Yes, thank you," Minnie responded. "You raced pretty good yourselves."

"Thank you," the woman smiled.

"We appreciate it that you didn't try to wreck us out there," Mickey said with a light grin.

"We didn't enter this contest to race dirty. As long as the competition races fair, so will we," the man replied earnestly.

"We didn't enter this contest to race dirty either," Mickey said.

"And we don't plan on racing dirty," Minnie added. The man looked back over his shoulder to the man who drove the Viper as he seemed to be kicking the right front tire and mumbling to himself.

"I don't think he would agree with you."

"Hey, he rammed us first!" Mickey pointed out.

"Relax, we saw what happened," the woman smiled reassuringly. "What you did was just a defensive maneuver. And if I may say, you did pretty well."

"Mickey was the one driving," Minnie said, turning to Mickey with a proud smile. The man reached his hand out to shake Mickey's hand again.

"Well, that was a pretty good move. Perhaps you could teach us sometime."

"Just as long as you don't use it on us," Mickey grinned. All four chuckled. Just then, Mr. Z stepped over to the group. The man and woman parted as he stepped up to the mice.

"Well, congratulations, Mister and Misses Mouse. You won the first race in the contest. You should be proud of yourselves" The evil looking grin that was plastered on his mug sent an uneasy feeling through both mice as he reached his right hand out to them. Both mice then noticed the black fingerless gloves he wore on his hands. Mickey slowly reached a hand up and shook Mr. Z's hand, followed by Minnie. Once he retracted his hand, Mr. Z reached into his coat pocket. Mickey and Minnie instantly cringed a little and Mickey felt Minnie grip his arm, fearing Mr. Z may try something rash. Mr. Z pulled out a white envelope, sending a small wave of relief through the mice, and held it out to them. "Here's your prize money."

Mickey reached up and took the envelope, both he and Minnie eyed the odd man carefully.

"Uh, thanks," Mickey said, a little uneasy.

"Yeah, thanks," Minnie said, feeling uneasy herself.

"You may spend that money however you see fit. You won it fair and square. It's yours." Mr. Z's grin seemed to only become more unsettling. "You passed this test with flying colors. You two, along with the other contestants, will advance to the next round. The competition will just get harder as you proceed, so you must be ready to face the next challenge. The next event is this Friday in the city. Be there at fifth Avenue at seven-thirty PM in order to compete." Mr. Z then turned away from the mice, took a few steps forward before turning his head to face them, smiling a maniacal grin as he raised his left hand. "See you then, contenders." With that, he turned and began walking toward the other drivers.

"This guy is really beginning to creep me out," Minnie said with a slight shudder in her voice.

"Same here... Same here..." Mickey agreed. He held up the envelope and both looked at it. Gently, he opened the flap and inside were ten, one-hundred dollar bills. Both mice examined the money and found it to be real.

"You know, I half expected there to be white powder in here," Mickey said with a little chuckle.

"I half expected the money to be counterfeit," she said with a little giggle.

"Well, it's real. So I guess that's one thing that isn't weird about this contest."

"Well that's only one thing." She held up her right index finger as a point. Both chuckled a little, then turned and watched Mr. Z climb up into his rig.

"I'll see you all in the city this Friday. Don't be late! Keep your phones with you at all times, and be ready for the next event. See you then." He climbed up into his rig and fired it up. Then he blew the horn, which had an eerie sound to it that made Mickey's and Minnie's spine shiver with uneasiness. Then the rig pulled out and drove off, leaving everyone to get in their cars and leave.

"How about we get outta here and head home?" Minnie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mickey replied.

They got into the Monaco and headed for home. Once they got back home, they ate dinner together, washed the dishes, then headed upstairs to shower. Both were too tired to work on the car, so they decided to wait until the next day.

"I'll let you shower first," Mickey offered as they walked into the bathroom.

"No, you can shower first if you want," Minnie replied.

"That's okay. You go ahead. I'll shower after you." Minnie smiled slyly as she draped her arms across his shoulders.

"Will you stay in the bathroom with me?" she asked with a hopeful tone. Mickey smiled warmly at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Sure, kiddo. Where else would I be?" And again, he saw her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Thanks, sweetie," she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Minnie undressed and got into the shower while Mickey leaned against the sink. Both talked about what had happened that day, and about what could happen next in the Warped Steel competition. Both agreed that the contest was more dangerous than what they previously thought, and that they had to find out who was behind it. Once Minnie finished showering, she turned off the water and slid open the shower curtain just enough to get the towel on the rack. She reached out and got the towel, wrapped it around her, then stepped out of the shower. Mickey's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up when Minnie stepped out of the shower, wearing only a white bath towel. The top came across the top of her chest, while the bottom came to a little above her knees. She stepped over to the sink where he was standing and got her hair bow off of it. She thought he looked very cool standing there leaning against the sink with his arms crossed across his chest. Then she saw the expression on his face and felt her cheeks flush. She giggled.

"You're staring again," she said timidly with a playful smile, placing her bow on her head and tying it.

"Can you blame me?" he asked incredulously, looking her from head to toe. She giggled as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm in no position to talk, since I stare at you, too." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and pressed her lips to hers as she pulled him close. His temperature rose even higher, but he countered the action by wrapping his arms around her towel-clad waist and pulling her closer as well. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"Bathtub's all yours. Now you can take a shower," she said.

"You gonna stay in here with me?" he asked. She smiled warmly as she hugged him a little tighter.

"Would I be anywhere else?" Both shared a smile, then he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Mickey then pulled away, undressed and got into the tub. Minnie put on her underwear, pj's, and gloves, then leaned against the sink while her lover took a shower. Both young mice continued to talk. Once Mickey finished showering, he turned off the water, and reached out through the curtain for the towel. He wrapped it around him, then stepped out of the tub. Minnie's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks get warm when Mickey stepped out of the shower, wearing only a white bath towel. The top of it rested at his waist, while the bottom of it came down to his shins. He stepped over to the sink where she was at and got his gloves off of it. He thought she looked cool standing there leaning against the sink with the palms of her hands resting on the sink edge. Then he noticed the expression on her face and felt his cheeks get warm.

"Now you're staring again," he said with a knowing grin, slipping his gloves on.

"Can you blame me? See what I was talking about earlier?" she responded, looking him up and down. Both chuckled, then he stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Her temperature went up, but she returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his bare waist and pulling him close to her. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and pulled back a little. Their smiles and eyes met just before she embraced him, nestling herself in his embrace as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest. Minnie sighed happily and contently as she felt his warm skin against her cheek, and his warm body against hers. She could feel his heart beat against her cheek, which was soothing and relaxing.

"I love you, Mickey," she whispered, hugging him closer.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he whispered, hugging her closer as well. He softly kissed the top of her head, then she softly kissed his chest. After a little bit of silence, Mickey spoke.

"Uh, maybe I should put on some clothes, heh." He felt her giggle against his chest, then she pulled back and smiled slyly up at him.

"What for?" Mickey tilted his head to the side as a confused and curious expression came to his face. Minnie giggled and slid her right hand around from behind him to his front. "Remember what you said this morning?" She looked at her hand as she began to 'walk' her index and middle finger up his chest in a playful and seductive way. She looked up at him with a sly smile as she continued her 'walk' up his torso. "You said that we could have a little fun tonight if we wanted to. Weell... I wanna have some fun tonight." She batted her eyelashes at him. Mickey caught the gleam in her eye and the wide grin on her face and knew what she was referring to. A devilish grin came to his face.

"So the offers still open, eh?" She chuckled as she stroked her index finger up his chest and around his neck.

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "I'm in the mood for some fun. Aren't you?"

"Oh, I could go for some fun tonight. I'm in the mood for some fun, too," he grinned deviously.

"Great!" she smiled happily and eagerly. She chuckled, then leaned up and kissed his nose. Then she pulled away and took his hand. "C'mon, lover boy," she grinned. "Let's go!"

"You got it, toots!" he grinned. She got his clothes off the sink, then Minnie led Mickey out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, where they closed the door and locked it behind them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 5: The mice delve deeper into the story behind the Warped Steel contest, and make their way to the rendezvous point for the next event.

Squad Unit 19.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Disney or any auto manufacturer. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is not intended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to my 5th chapter. Some way to end the last chapter, eh? :) I know that there were some of you who's eyes went from . to O. The next event is fast approaching and the story deepens as it progresses. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: This chapter does have some intimate content between Mickey and Minnie, so I'm rating this chapter as a precaution. But the rating is just for the earlier part of it, and the rest of the story is rated T. Should I move the rating up for the whole story, however, or is it okay as is? I'd like your input.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

The sunlight seeped through the blinds of the bedroom window and into the mice' room as morning came. It was around 10:00 AM. Minnie stirred as she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. She tilted her head and her gaze instantly fell upon Mickey. She smiled. She was cuddled up to him with her head on his chest and one hand on his chest. He was still asleep with one arm around her side. She smiled lovingly up at him, then snuggled against him again as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest. She then realized that neither of them were wearing any clothes except their gloves and her ribbon. The only thing covering their bare bodies was the cover. Minnie giggled softly as the memory of the previous night came back to her. She smiled a broad smile. Mickey may be a mouse, but when they got in the mood, he could become part tiger. She giggled mentally at the memory of the prior night.

Minnie tenderly begun to stroke Mickey's chest with her fingertips. She looked up at him when he stirred a little, but he didn't wake up. Rather, she felt him pull her closer. She smiled as he did so, and snuggled closer to him. She kissed him softly on his chest and continued to stroke it. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and could feel his heart beat against it. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers as she lay nestled against him, and she could smell his intoxicating scent, which soothed and tantalized her senses. Minnie lay there a few more minutes curled up with Mickey under the cover, enjoying the feel of him next to her, his warmth, his scent, and his embrace.

Finally, she decided that they should probably get up. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep laying there next to him, but she knew they had to get up. She reluctantly pulled herself up, propping her upper torso up with her elbow. She then reminded herself that they would have that night to lay there together, and the next morning, and so on. She smiled with that thought and felt better about getting up now. She leaned down and gave Mickey a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she raised a single hand up to his cheek and tenderly began to caress it. Mickey stirred. His eyes fluttered open and instantly met Minnie's. He smiled a drowsy smile at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Mickey," Minnie greeted softly.

"Good morning, Minnie," Mickey said back. He then yawned as he stretched his body a little and she smiled as she watched him. She thought he looked cute. But then he always did look so cute to her. As he finished, his brown eyes met her own brown eyes.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" she asked as she lowered her hand to his chest and began to rub it again.

"Yeah, I did," he smiled. "How about you?"

"Oh, yes. I slept real good," she smiled. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his lovingly. After about four seconds, she pulled back and met his smile with her own. Then she giggled as her smile turned playful and sly. "How do you feel this morning, tiger?"

"I feel good," he replied with a wide grin. Minnie was like Mickey. She may be a mouse, but when they got in the mood, she could become part tiger herself. "How about you, tiger?

"Oh, I feel good, too," she smiled with a wide grin. Mickey smiled as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down to him.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, sweetie." Minnie leaned close and pressed her lips to Mickey's, letting out a soft moan as she tasted the sweet taste of the interior of his mouth, and felt him tasting hers. After a few seconds, they pulled back and their eyes and smiles met. After staring into each others eyes for a little while, Mickey's voice broke the silence.

"You think we should get up?" Minnie lay back down and curled up next to him, resting her head on his bare chest and draped one arm across his body.

"Nah. We could lay here just a little longer, couldn't we?" He smiled as he pulled her tighter.

"I don't see any harm." She cuddled closer to him.

"Today's just Wednesday, and the next race isn't till this Friday. Just a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes sounds good." Mickey and Minnie lay curled up under the cover for about five more minutes before their stomachs began to rumble. Minnie opened her eyes, looked up at Mickey and giggled.

"I guess we should get up now."

"If we don't, our stomach's won't let us hear the last of it," Mickey chuckled.

"Or feel the last of it either," she giggled.

"Alright, we'll get up." Minnie eased up as Mickey sat up next to her. She wrapped the cover around her a little, then raised her arms over her head as she stretched and yawned. He thought she looked cute. Mickey took the opportunity to wrap one arm around her back and rest his hand on her side. She finished yawning and stretching and turned to him with a tender smile. He pulled her close and she sighed softly as she happily nuzzled herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He raised his hand up to her cheek, cupped it, and began to stroke it tenderly with his thumb.

"You're really something, you know that?" he smiled softly and warmly. She felt her whole body just melt and her heart twirl.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed softly as she smiled lovingly up into his entrancing brown eyes. "Thank you." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. "I learned from you." Minnie's spine quivered pleasurably when she felt Mickey's hand gently moving up and down her bare back, caressing it tenderly. It was both stimulating and relaxing. Then she felt his tail wrap around her waist. She returned the the favor by moving one hand behind him, and began to rub his back as she wrapped her tail around his waist. She then lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

"You're really something, too." He smiled as her warm words warmed his insides.

"I love you, Minnie," he whispered.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled. Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. He gently stroked her back and she gently rubbed the back of his neck as they kissed. After about five seconds, they each pulled back and smiled. Suddenly, their stomach's began to rumble again, a little louder than before. Both young lovers chuckled.

"We better go eat some breakfast. I am getting hungry," he said.

"Me, too. Though I think that's obvious," she giggled. Both chuckled, then Minnie scooted out of their bed on her side. She bent down to her clothes laying on the floor beside the bed, got her cotton panties, stood back up facing the bed absentmindedly and slipped them on. Then she picked up her cotton camisole and slipped it over her body. As she finished pulling it down, she glanced back up to the bed to find Mickey watching with a wide smile. She blushed a little at the realisation that he had watched her get dressed, but she didn't mind.

"You're staring again," she said with a shy smile. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and let his legs hang over the side. The cover still covered from his waist down to his knees.

"Can't help it. I love watching you," he replied simply. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. I don't mind you watching me," she replied warmly. "I love to watch you, too," she added with a giggle. She bent down and picked up her lounge pants, pulled them on, then looked at him with a knowing grin as she stood. "It's your male hormones making you watch me."

"That would have something to do with it," he agreed simply. "What makes you watch me?"

"My female hormones," she grinned honestly. Both chuckled. Then Mickey's grin turned into a warm smile.

"My hormones are just one reason. I also watch you because I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I just love to watch you. And because I love you." Minnie felt her heart just melt in her chest at his loving words. She smiled warmly and lovingly at him.

"Oh, Mickey," she purred softly. She stepped close to him, placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned down close so that her face was just a few inches from his. "My hormones are just one reason I watch you, too. I also watch you because I think you're the most handsome guy in the world, and I just love to watch you. And because I love you with all my heart." Both mice smiled, then brushed their lips together as she held his face in her hands. They each broke the kiss and pulled back after a few seconds, their smiles and eyes meeting. Minnie then stood back up and picked up Mickey's clothes which were laying on the floor next to hers, but kind of folded up. "Here you go," she smiled, laying his clothes in his lap.

"Now, maybe I can wear them. Since I didn't get to last night," he smirked. She grinned and rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't have mine on very long last night, either," she remarked with a grin. Mickey laid his clothes on the bed next to him, then stood up and slipped on his cotton boxers, then his lounge pants. As he stood up, he glanced at Minnie to see her watching him with a wide smile.

"Who's staring now, hm?" he smirked.

"I told you I love to watch you, too," she grinned, then giggled. Minnie then got a sly idea. Just as Mickey reached for his shirt, she quickly grabbed it and held it behind her. At first, he was a little stunned by the sudden action, but then he saw the playful smile on her face and grinned himself.

"Can I have my shirt?"

"Nope," she grinned slyly. He couldn't help but think of how cute she looked standing there with her arms behind her back, holding his shirt, and grinning slyly and playfully. He held out his left hand.

"Give me my shirt." She shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She couldn't help but think of how hot he looked standing there shirtless.

"Come on." She giggled.

"Tee hee! You have to take it from me." She sung the words in a cute and playful manner. She found taking her husband's clothes was a fun game. One she liked to play often. He lowered his arm and stepped closer to her.

"Alright," he said coolly. "I know of a way."

"Alright. Prove it," she teased. He stepped close to her, placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her on her lips. He heard her moan softly at the sensation. Minnie just surrendered to his kiss, for she knew she could never fight it, nor did she want to. Instinctively, she moved her arms around his waist and pulled him close, as she kissed back. After a few seconds, he pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled warmly and dazedly up at him.

"You win," she smiled softly. "Here's your shirt." She moved her arms from around his torso and held up his shirt.

"Thank you," he smiled. Then he gave her a peck on her nose, took his shirt and pulled it on.

"Sorry I took your shirt, but I just couldn't resist," she giggled innocently.

"That's alright. It was kinda fun," he smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, it was," she giggled. Then her smile faded a little as she got a little worried.

"You sure you aren't mad?" Mickey smiled warmly and soothingly at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm positive. I'm not mad at all." Minnie's smile returned as she beamed warmly at him. Then he pulled her body against his, leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. Minnie gave no resistance as she surrendered to the power of his kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned onto and into him as she kissed him back deeply and passionately. Her leg rose behind her as she melted right there in his arms. She moaned softly at the sensation of his tongue brushing against hers and tasting the interior of her mouth as she tasted his. After about six seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Mickey. So much," she smiled breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he smiled back. They leaned close and touched their noses together. After they pulled back, she giggled, then took his hand into hers.

"Whaddaya say we get something to eat? I'm getting really hungry."

"Me, too. I'm famished." She nodded, then they made the bed together. Once they finished, she took his hand and tugged gently at it as she led him to the door.

"Come on. Let's go eat," she said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he replied. Both chuckled and made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

After eating breakfast, Mickey and Minnie changed out of their pajamas, and into some other clothes, then they went out to the garage and began to work on the car. Apart from having some mud and dirt on it, and some dents and scratches on the right side, that was it. First, they pulled the car out on the the driveway, then they washed it up a bit. Then they backed it back into the garage where they worked to repair the dents and scratches. The next day, Thursday, they went back out to the police academy, and ran the Monaco around the road course again. They found that the car was ready for the next race.

Friday soon came, and the mice were ready ready for it. They walked out of the house and out to the garage. Mickey opened the garage door and turned back to see Minnie leaning against the front of the Monaco with her arms crossed across her chest, smiling. He looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"You drove during the last race," she pointed out with a stern grin. "Isn't it my turn to drive?" Mickey smiled and chuckled as he stepped toward her.

"You sure you want to?" She lowered her left arm to her side and reached her right hand behind her and patted her hand on the hood, making a dull clunking sound.

"I can handle a 440 V-8," she grinned firmly as she leaned onto the hood with her arm.

"I'm not worried about that. I know you can handle it. I just wanted to know that you're sure you wanted to drive in this race." She moved her hand off the hood and let it rest at her side.

"Sure! I'd like to drive in this race." She raised her right hand and took his left hand into it. "Besides, we're a team, remember? Together. It'll give you a break. So... Can I drive?" Mickey smiled as Minnie stood looking at him with a hopeful smile.

"Sure," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the keys, and she held up her left hand as he put the keys in her palm. She leaned close and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks, baby." She let go of his hand and giggled. "Well c'mon! We have a race to win!" She stepped over to the left side of the car and got in.

"Whatta, gal," he said quietly to himself. He then got in on the right side as she fired up the engine. They pulled out of the garage and drove down to the rendezvous point in the city. It was about 7:00. They decided to leave early just as a precaution. They already knew that Mr. Z was punctual. STRICTLY punctual actually. Neither of them wanted to find out what would happen if they were late. It only took them about seventeen minutes to drive down to fifth avenue, where they were supposed to meet up with the other drivers and Mr. Z. On the way, the phone in Mickey's pocket began to ring.

"Guess who?" he muttered.

"I don't have to guess. I already know," Minnie remarked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. "What's it say?" He looked at the screen.

"Another message."

"Does that guy ever talk on the phone?" she grumbled. He accessed the mailbox and brought up the message.

_Hello_ _again_, _participant_. _The_ _next_ _event_ _is_ _this_ _evening_ _at_ _7:30_ _PM_. _Be_ _at_ _fifth_ _avenue_ _by_ _that_ _time_ _to_ _continue_ _your_ _race_ _to_ _victory!_ _See_ _you_ _then_.

_Mr_. _Z_

Mickey read Minnie the message, then slipped the cell phone back into his pocket.

"You know, the more I think about this contest, the less sense I can make out of it," she said.

"I know what you mean. All we know is that we're participating in a race that consists of other drivers all aiming to win by any means, and that the holder of this thing won't even reveal himself until someone wins. This whole thing is awful screwy if you ask me."

"Well, I do know one thing." The right side of her mouth crept up into a little smile, as she glanced at him. "I'll be glad when we take down whoever is behind this." He smiled a little.

"So will I. But we'll find him. It'll just take time and effort." She smiled a little and nodded.

They drove to the location and realized that they were at a construction zone. The workers had been building a new bank and had dug up part of the road dug up to install a new pipeline under the street for the water. The foundation had been prepared and part of the construction had been done. Several construction vehicles were parked, and construction equipment lay against some of the trucks. They pulled into the construction zone, found a spot, and parked. A couple of the other competitors where there as well. Mickey and Minnie got out of the Monaco to wait for Mr. Z. They were parked some distance from the other few drivers, so it was pretty much just them. Minnie walked around to the driver side with Mickey and giggled when she walked up next to him.

"So much for the wash job we gave this," she stated with a light grin, resting her left hand on the front fender.

"Oh, well... At least it'll last for a few minutes," he said with a slight grin, leaning against the door.

"Are you ready for this race, Mickey?"

"Yeah... I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm ready if you are." They smiled at one another for a few seconds and stared into each others eyes. Then Mickey stepped close to Minnie, put his hands on her sides, and gently lifted her up. She giggled softly as he did this and set her gently on the left-front fender, right in front of the A-pillar. "Thanks, sweetie," she smiled softly, then giggled. She leaned close to him and draped her arms across his shoulders and moved her face close to his as she nuzzled her nose against his lovingly. He gently rubbed his hands up and down her sides as they nuzzled noses. They pulled back and smiled at one another.

"I'm really glad we're doing this together, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"So am I, Minnie," he smiled. They each leaned close and brushed their lips together in a timid and gentle kiss. They pulled back and smiled. Then Mickey pulled away and leaned against the door, crossing his arms behind his head. Minnie let her feet dangle over the side of the fender as she placed her hands on the fender. She watched as he kicked back against the car, and smiled at him. She thought he looked so cool. But then, she always thought he looked cool. She lifted her gaze up to the sky. The late evening sun had painted the sky a beautiful shade of red and orange. It was quite a wondrous sight. Mickey heard Minnie sigh softly and looked up at her.

"Isn't it beautiful..." she trailed off, looking up at the amazing panoramic view with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. It'll be a beautiful day tomorrow, too," he replied. She glanced down when she felt him place his hand on hers. Their smiles met, and she turned her left hand palm-up as he placed his right hand in her hand. They gave each others hand a gentle squeeze as they smiled at one another, then they each glanced back up to the sky.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight..." she uttered.

"Red sky in the morning, sailor take a warning," he finished.

"From the Bible..."

"It's a shame that everyone hasn't heard that saying."

"Yeah, it is..." She looked at him with a tender smile.

"You know... even with the current situation, and the reason why we're here... I'd rather be here seeing this sunset with you than anywhere else, Mickey," she spoke with a warm and loving smile. He felt his insides melt.

"You really mean that?"

"With every beat of my heart," she smiled.

"Thanks, Minnie. I'd rather be here with you, too," he spoke with an equal smile. They smiled, then they each leaned close and brushed their lips together. Pulling back their smiles and eyes met.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you," he smiled. They smiled at one another for a few seconds, before both turning back up to the sky. After short while, Mickey looked back up at Minnie sitting on the hood and fender of the '78 Dodge Monaco. A gentle breeze began to blow, making her ears gently sway slightly with it. To him, she looked like a beautiful picture. The painted sky gave off a beautiful background behind her, outlining her magnificently. He smiled, and looked down at their intertwined hands on the fender. He felt the warmth of her delicate gloved hand in his. And she was gently and slowly caressing the tops of his fingers with her thumb. He glanced back up at her.

"You know, the sky is beautiful..." he spoke, getting her attention as she looked at him. "But you've got it beat," he said with a warm and loving smile. In that instant, Minnie felt her insides melt.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against his tenderly. "That's so sweet." She kissed him lovingly on his cheek, pulled back and smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "The sky may be beautiful and gorgeous, but it can't beat you, either." Mickey smiled at her warm words and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." Both chuckled softly, then leaned close and brushed their lips together in a tender kiss. "Love you."

"Love you more," she smiled cutely. Both chuckled and smiled at one another.

Just then, they heard another vehicle pull into the construction zone, and glanced to see who it was. They saw the fire chief Crown Vic pull in and park a little ways from them. They watched as the man and woman they spoke to after the last race got out. They turned and spotted them and began walking toward them.

"Hi," Mickey greeted.

"Hello," Minnie greeted.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," the man said.

"You ready for this race?" the woman asked.

"I guess so," Minnie replied.

"About as ready as we'll ever be," Mickey responded.

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Julia, and this is my husband, Roger," Julia said.

"I'm Minnie, and this is my husband, Mickey," Minnie said, turning to Mickey with a proud smile. Then they all shook hands.

"Mind if we give you a couple of pointers?" Julia asked. Mickey and Minnie shook their heads.

"Be careful around the other competitors. Some of them won't think twice about running you into the ground," Roger advised.

"And don't be afraid to fight back. Playing the good racer is okay, but it won't get you very far," Julia said.

"Got it!" both mice said.

"The other drivers have entered this contest for the money, the glory, and some just for the thrill of it. By the way, if you don't mind me asking... How come you two have entered this competition?" Roger asked. The young mouse couple looked at each other, then nodded, and turned back to the other couple.

"We entered to find out who is behind this contest, and bring them down," Mickey answered.

"This contest is way too dangerous. We're hoping to put an end to it for good," Minnie added.

"Well, more power to you," Julia said, crossing her arms. "All I'll say is that I hope you kids can succeed if we don't. You'll be the first people to do it." The mice glanced at each other. Then Roger spoke up.

"We want this contest stopped, too. It's just not safe."

"Why did you enter the contest?" Minnie questioned. Roger and Julia looked at each other, then Julia sighed, and turned back to the mice.

"It's a personal reason..." Roger spoke then. "You see, this contest has been going on longer than you may know." Again, the mice looked at one another.

"How long has it been going on?" Mickey asked.

"This year would make the third year."

"Three years?" the mice asked.

"How come no ones ever tried to stop it before?" Mickey questioned.

"Because the holder of it, whoever that is, keeps the whole thing a secret until it's time for it. And they've changed when the competition was held every year to keep anyone from trying to stop it."

"But the other drivers know about it. Why haven't they done anything?" Minnie asked.

"Because every year only certain people are chosen to enter Warped Steel. And only a few of them ever wanted to stop it. The ones that did want to either didn't win... or something happened to them." That sent a fearful shiver down the mice' spines.

"My brother was one of the competitors in last years contest," Julia stated. "He was also trying to find out who was behind the contest and stop them. But... he didn't win... he..." She paused. Mickey and Minnie knew that something terrible had happened in that race that she didn't want to think about. "He had won the last race in the contest, and thought he was going to meet the holder of it, but... he didn't make it that far. ...Mr. Z..." That name struck at the mice.

"Mr. Z? The guy who contacted us about the contest?" Minnie asked. Julia nodded.

"The very same... He was all that stood between my brother and the holder of the contest. But he told my brother he'd have to beat him in a final match before he could advance. My brother lost... Mr. Z totaled his vehicle, and put him in the hospital due to his injuries." Mickey and Minnie couldn't believe what they were hearing. "He was so beat up... He remained in Intensive Care for a week, and remained hospitalized for two. One leg was broken and the other was fractured. Most of his ribs had been fractured, while a couple were broken... He also had a broken arm and internal and external bruising. It was a miracle he didn't get hurt more than he did. He got better, thankfully, but it took a lot of time. That's why we've entered this contest. I want to get justice for my brother and end this insane contest!"

"You won't get anything if you don't win." Mickey and Minnie, along with Roger and Julia turned to see Mr. Z walking up to them. "That is the rule of this 'insane contest'. You must win by any means necessary."

"Yeah, well thanks to you, my brother was hospitalized for a three weeks!" Julia glared. Mr. Z only smiled as he pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing, again.

"You're brother lost fair and square, my dear"

"You almost KILLED him!"

"The rule states: 'Any means neccesery', and your brother knew that. It wasn't my fault he wasn't prepared."

"You're the snake that didn't fight fairly!"

"I repeat: 'Any means neccesery'. The deal was he beats me, he could advance. Perhaps you're brother should have had more backbone to fight more aggressively," Mr. Z sneered. Julia balled her fist, ready to slam it into Mr. Z's jaw. But she held it back, and finally let it rest at her side. Mr. Z smiled evilly. "A very wise decision."

"If we win, you just better make sure you're ready!," Julia spat.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm always ready," Mr. Z retorted. Julia growled under her breath, then she and Roger walked back to their car. Mr. Z then turned to the mice with a smirk. "Don't let what she said stop you from competing. You'll miss out, otherwise." Mickey and Minnie gave Mr. Z a glare, then he walked off and over to one of the larger trucks the construction crew had left. He climbed up, opened the door, and blew the horn, getting everybody's attention. "Racers, ready your vehicles!"

"You ready to race?" Mickey asked, taking Minnie's hand as she jumped down off the hood.

"You bet! After what we just heard, we gotta try to stop this contest!"

"Right. We can't let anyone else get hurt. We have find a way to put an end to this contest for good!"

"Together," Minnie smiled determinedly.

"Together," Mickey smiled determinedly back. Then they high-fived each other.

"Let's do it!"

Minnie got in on the driver side and Mickey got in on the passenger side. She fired up the engine, and they buckled their seat belts. The next race was about to begin...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 6: Mickey and Minnie compete in the 2nd race in the Warped Steel competition.

Do I need to up the rating or not? I'd really like your input.

Squad Unit 19.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney, or any auto manufacturer. I also own nothing related to Home Depot. And I own nothing affiliated with the country artist Shania Twain. And I All OC's and places are created specifically for this story, and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended, and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 6th chapter of this story. I bet you thought the beginning of the last chapter was a little warm, eh? ;D The second race in the Warped Steel competition is upon you. Buckle your seat belt and read on! I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames. Review if you like. I will warn you that things get a little more intense in this chapter. I also want to assure you that this fic will have a happy ending. You can rest assured. It will have a happy ending.

P.S.: I want to thank MMouse1928 for the message you sent me. It really meant a lot. Thank you. I would've sent this via PM but you've got it turned off. But thank you anyway. Your support is much appreciated. As is everybody else's support. Thank you all!

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

The next race was about to begin... Mickey and Minnie sat in the '78 Dodge Monaco police car, ready to race. The other competitors got inside their vehicles and started them up. Mr. Z jumped down off the MACK dump truck he was on, getting a jug of black liquid off the hood, and poured a line of tar across the pavement.

"This is the starting line and finish line. Pull your vehicles up to it!" he ordered. Doing as they were told, Minnie turned the Monaco's engine over, shifted into drive and pulled it up. The other drivers followed suit. "Step out of your vehicles for a moment," Mr. Z addressed. Mickey and Minnie each turned to one another with a confused expression, but did as they were told and got out, everyone else doing so as well. Mr. Z turned and stepped over to a pickup the construction crew had used and pulled down the tailgate, revealing several silver canisters about half the size of a fire extinguisher.

"These are your rewards for advancing in the last race. These are nitrous tanks." The mice turned to one another, then back to Mr. Z. "I know that some of you are familiar with nitrous. These tanks will give you an extra boost of speed, and give you a bit more of an advantage over your adversary. It could be your most vital tool, or it could be your downfall, depending on when and where you use it. On straight-a-ways it could be very useful. But on curves it could be a one way ticket to death. Now... Get a tank and equip it on you ride." Everybody went up and got a tank and took it back to their vehicle. "Equipping it in your trunk is a suitable choice."

Minnie opened the driver door, and popped the trunk as Mickey walked around to the rear of the Monaco, then she joined him and helped him equip the canister. Luckily, it wasn't that difficult to install, and took only a few minutes to complete the task. After which, they closed the trunk, and walked back up to the front of the ex-cruiser, where Mr. Z addressed the group.

"These tanks of nitrous will provide each of you with a temporary boost of acceleration. The effect lasts only a few seconds, so use it wisely. Also, the tanks will fill back up over time as you drive, so you need not worry about running out completely. But once a tank is empty, it will take it a little while to refill, so use it sparingly. Too much at one time could cost you. And being stingy with it is not a wise choice, either. A meter on your phone will indicate how much you have remaining so you can monitor how much you use. Now that that is explained... Ready your vehicles!" Mickey and Minnie climbed back into the old police car and resumed their former positions as they buckled themselves in.

"You ready, Mickey?" Minnie asked, turning to her young husband as she cranked the engine.

"I'm ready to smoke 'em!" Mickey replied with a sly grin. "You ready?" His young wife nodded.

"I'm ready to kick up some dust and make them eat it!" she replied with a matching sly grin. They then high fived each other.

"Let's do it!" They then turned back to the road.

"All drivers can access your boost meter via your cell phone," Mr. Z explained. "Keep that in mind. And remember: You may bump, shunt, grind and ram into your opposition, but no dirty racing is allowed! Anyone who doesn't cross the line, will be eliminated! Also... this is an elimination round! These are the rules for this round: The first four vehicles to cross the finish line on the final lap will advance. The last three will not advance, and will be disqualified from the contest. First prize will receive $1000, second prize will get $600, and third will get $100." Another guy held his hand out the window, then his head.

"What will fourth place get?"

"A $50 gift card for Home Depot," Mr. Z smirked. "Now... Ready your vehicles!"

Minnie gripped both hands on the steering wheel as Mickey got out the silver cell phone, and found the boost meter icon. They looked beside them and saw the other contenders ready to lay rubber on the asphalt. On their right was the '75 Chevy wrecker, the '02 Dodge Viper, and the '05 Toyota Supra. On their left was the '90 Dodge van ambulance, the '90 Ford Crown Vic fire chief car, and the '70 Marathon taxi.

"You will race two laps through the city streets, avoid the traffic, and race back here. The mapped out road will appear on your phone. Getting lost will result in termination, and so will trying to use roads not highlighted on the map to cheat." Mr. Z then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the same .38 caliber pistol he used before, and aimed it at the sky. "On your mark! Get set!" Mickey and Minnie could feel the tension in the air as they waited for that one word to begin the second event. "GO!" BANG!

Minnie punched the throttle, making the rear tires squeal as they gripped the road, making the Monaco tear off in a small cloud of white smoke. The other drivers gunned it along with the mice and tore off the starting line like a bat out of heck as they began fighting to get the lead. And the race was on...

The Monaco rocketed ahead and instantly began putting distance between it and the Victoria, Marathon, Chevy and Dodge van. All 240 horses trampled underneath the hood as the old police car soon hit 90 MPH, leaving most of the pack behind it. Holding tight on the mice' tails, however, were the Viper and Supra.

"Bad guy on our six!" Mickey informed, looking behind out the rear window.

"I see 'em," Minnie remarked, glancing in the driver side mirror. The Supra was gaining on them, and fast. The driver then hit the nitrous button and accelerated past the Monaco.

"WHOA!" both mice exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Kind of a show-off, don'tcha think?" Minnie asked.

"Very," Mickey remarked.

Getcha Good by Shania Twain began to play over the radio.

The Supra was now about a quarter mile ahead of the mice, and the Viper was right behind them. They came upon the first turn which was a 70 degree turn that exited into four lanes of traffic, two of which were oncoming. Traffic wasn't very congested, but traveling at over 90 MPH made it seem very congested. Mickey and Minnie were both very thankful they had done the extra high-speed pursuit training at the police academy.

"Bad guy, at our six and closing in!" Minnie said, taking a glance in the rear view mirror. The Viper was riding their rear bumper, trying to intimidate the mice. Suddenly, the mice felt a jar at the rear end of the car.

"He's ramming us!" Mickey said.

"He's trying to knock us into oncoming traffic!" Minnie said. Another turn came up. It was a light one, allowing the Monaco to handle it with ease. Another bump.

"This knucklehead won't quit until he wrecks us!" Mickey grumbled. The Viper then swayed to the right and began to inch past the Monaco. Suddenly, the driver veered left, connecting with the right-rear fender of the police car, causing both mice to let out a shriek of surprise and shock as Minnie tried to correct the steering. She turned left and tried to straighten out the car, but the speed mixed with the angle of the impact resulted in her losing control.

The Monaco spun out.

Minnie locked up the brakes as the car turned 180 degrees as it skidded across the pavement, a cloud of white smoke rolling behind it. The car skidded to a stop facing the wrong way as the other racers sped by them. Both mice looked behind them out the rear window, then faced one another with a frustrated and determined expression.

"Let's get 'em," Mickey said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Minnie replied. She threw the Monaco into reverse and punched the gas. The rear tires screeched as they pulled the car backward. "Hang on!" she advised. She quickly turned the wheels to the left, making the car do a 180, shifted into drive and hit the gas. The mice began their chase to catch up. They soon hit 100 MPH as they raced to catch the other drivers. They soon came upon an 80 degree turn. Minnie locked up the brakes and turned, letting off the brakes and hit the accelerator as they power-slid around the corner.

"Nice sliding, Minnie!" Mickey commented as they cleared the turn.

"I learned from the best," Minnie smiled, giving him a quick, warm glance, then turned back to the road. Passing traffic wasn't helping them catch up much. They'd pass one vehicle in the passing lane, then have to veer over to pass another in the slow lane. And sometimes they would have to pass on the shoulder because of two cars being too close together. They soon spotted the ambulance and wrecker just ahead. They next turn had no traffic at it and allowed the mice to cut it short, helping them to gain on the sixth and fifth place vehicles. They soon came upon a straight-a-way with a center median that had half a foot high concrete around a grass-filled area that also had some palm trees planted every hundred feet or so. The ambulance was their first opponent to pass. As they attempted to pass, the driver veered to the left, cutting off their attempt. Minnie eased over to the right and tried again. But once more, they were cut off. All the while, swerving around traffic.

"He's not gonna let us pass!" she said angrily.

"Try to psych 'em out! Like we did before!" Mickey suggested. She waited for just the right opportunity for the traffic to be light, then accelerated. She gunned the engine, hitting around 110 MPH as she began to pass the Dodge ambulance on the left. The old cruiser soon hit 120 as it began racing neck-and-neck with the ambulance. The driver of the ambulance veered over and rammed into the right side of the old cop car. The mice grunted from the impact as Minnie grasped the steering wheel firmly in her palms and maintained control.

Then the ambulance veered right, then left in another attempted ram.

"Not this time!" Minnie said. She pressed a red button now mounted to the upper-right side of the steering wheel, igniting the nitrous tank in the trunk. The Monaco rocketed to 145 MPH and passed the ambulance with ease just before it could connect with the car. She let off the button the moment they had fully passed the ambulance. The driver of the ambulance didn't have time to correct the turn and hit the concrete and grass median at around 100 MPH, instantly blowing the left-front tire, breaking the shock and warping the rim. The driver tried to turn in the dirt and grass, keeping the ambulance from going into oncoming traffic, but couldn't stop in time to avoid plowing into a palm tree head-on. The impact completely totaled the ambulance. The engine was pushed back a few feet, the light bar flew off the roof, the hood was wrinkled and warped, the radiator and grill was warped, bent and punctured, the windshield was cracked and the frame was warped.

Warped Steel...

"Is he still behind us?" Minnie asked.

"Nope. One down," Mickey replied, looking out the back window of the Monaco.

"Did the median stop him?" He turned to her.

"No, but the tree did." Both mice chuckled a little.

"How much nitrous do we have?" He checked the meter.

"Around ninety percent. It's refilling though. Two percent has already been replenished." She nodded then they continued their pursuit.

As they rounded the next bend, they saw the tail-end of the wrecker in view. They caught up with the wrecker within just several seconds, and attempted to pass it in the slow-lane, but the driver turned, cutting them off. Deciding to use the same trick, Minnie veered right, prompting the driver of the wrecker to veer in the same lane. She veered into the passing-lane, and the driver followed. Then she punched it. The mice accelerated past the wrecker, taking fifth place. The driver of the wrecker growled and punched the throttle of the old wrecker, now racing to steal fifth place back however he could. Even if he had to kill...

HOOONK!

Mickey looked behind them and saw the wrecker gaining on them.

"He's mad and he's gaining!" he warned. To make matters worse, Minnie looked ahead and saw an intersection. A busy one...

"Shoot! Hang on!" she cautioned. She gunned the engine of the Monaco and said a silent prayer in her mind. The intersection had the same grass median separating four lanes of traffic. And the light was red... In the lanes the mice were in were about four civilian vehicles... They went for it... Minnie slowed down some and jerked the Monaco onto the shoulder, avoiding the stopped traffic as they entered the intersection doing about 80 MPH. The mice held their breath as they weaved around and through the traffic crossing the intersection. The sudden sound of tires screeching drew the mice' attention. Mickey glanced out the back window as Minnie glanced in the rear view mirror just in time to see the wrecker meet it's fate...

The wrecker tailed the Monaco through the intersection but wasn't as fast or maneuverable. As the wrecker got to the last two lanes of traffic coming from the left, a semi truck couldn't stop in time... It locked up it's brakes, skidded across the pavement, and crashed into the left rear quarter panel of the wrecker, causing the wrecker to flip over onto it's right side and skid several feet across the blacktop, coming to a halt in ongoing traffic.

Mickey and Minnie both took a deep breath as they shook off the shock and disbelief. Already, the mice knew how dangerous the Warped Steel competition was. They didn't know how the driver of the ambulance or the driver of the wrecker fared in the accidents. If they survived, or if they didn't... Basically, this race was a war and the courses were the battlefield. And your vehicle was your weapon. This thought put a feeling of uneasiness in the pits of the mice' stomach's. But they remembered that they were racing for a reason. For a purpose:

To end the Warped Steel contest for good.

As they mice refocused their attention ahead, they saw the remaining racers about a half a mile ahead. They turned the last right turn and drove past a detour sign, which was meant to detour drivers from entering the construction zone where they started the race. The Monaco raced across the start/finish line in fifth place.

"We have to catch the other racers!" Mickey said.

"We still have a chance. We just started the last lap," Minnie replied.

"Our boost meter's at full capacity."

"We still have a chance!" She glanced at him. "You ready?" He smiled slyly and gave her a wink.

"Let's show 'em what we've got!" The right side of her lips curled up into a devious smile as she turned back to the road.

"Yes, sir!" She sped up, giving chase after the pack of drivers just ahead of them. Within just several seconds, they soon caught up to the Marathon and passed it with no trouble. Next was the Crown Vic. The occupants, Roger and Julia, were nice enough to let Mickey and Minnie pass, giving the mice a thumbs-up as they passed, which the mice gratefully returned. The Viper and Supra were the only vehicles standing between the mice and first place. They got to the 70 degree turn which exited into traffic and tailed the other cars through the turn, managing to gain a few feet on the other drivers.

The Viper and Supra was in a battle for first, and neither was willing to back down. The Monaco was about two car-lengths behind the Viper and Supra, which allowed the mice to get a good view of the action. The two cars were neck-and-neck at speeds over 100 MPH. The rounded the light turn and continued their battle for first place. The Viper veered over and rammed into the Supra, damaging the side of both cars. The Supra veered over and slammed into the side of the Viper, causing further damage to both vehicles. Mickey and Minnie both felt that something bad was going to happen eventually from the vehicular battle taking place ahead of them. Both of them were right...

The Viper angled quickly and slammed into the side of the Supra with so much force that the right-front quarter panel of the Supra ripped off and flew behind the car. Both mice gasped as Minnie swerved the Monaco to avoid hitting it. Then the right-front tire of the Supra blew out, causing the the driver to lose control. The driver of the Viper turned and rammed into the Supra one last time... The resulting impact caused the Supra to swerve, spin, then flip over. Time seemed to slow down at that point...

The Supra flipped once, then twice, getting some air as it rolled again, end over end... Mickey and Minnie couldn't stop in time to avoid slamming headlong into the flying wreck, but actually didn't hit it. As the Supra gained air, the Monaco closed in and drove right under it as it flipped over top of it only inches from coming in contact with the roof. As the Monaco cleared the flying wreckage, time seemed to return to normal as the Supra hit the concrete with enough force to warp the axle, shred off the trunk which became flying shrapnel, and bend the hood back onto the roof. After a few more rolls, the Supra came to a bone-jarring halt on it's roof.

The mice looked behind them and was just able to make out the crumpled, warped, twisted and unrecognizable body that used to be a car. Now it was a smoking pile of wreckage. It too was... Warped Steel. The mice glanced to each other with wide eyes and their mouths forming an 'o'.

"Whoa!" both of them said with a wide grin.

"How did we do that?" Mickey asked, surprised and shocked.

"I have no idea," Minnie responded with equal shock and surprise.

"One more opponent down."

"One more to go."

The Viper was now two car-lengths ahead of the mice. The 80 degree turn came up and the Monaco fishtailed around the corner, gaining a little distance on the Viper. Swerving around the few or so civilian vehicles they came to, the mice was steadily gaining on the first place car. They then came to another light turn. But this time, traffic was at it. Minnie applied the brakes and slowed down a little to avoid hitting anything, and swerved through the traffic, narrowly missing a few cars. The driver of the Viper wasn't as lucky. Speeding up, the driver of the Viper hit the turn and blasted through the traffic. Big mistake...

As the Viper swerved through the traffic at around 100 MPH, a minivan clipped the left-rear fender of the Viper, causing it to spin out, and the Monaco to take the lead. Mickey and Minnie exited the traffic, and accelerated into the straight-a-way, both laughing as they did so. The driver of the Viper growled and hit his steering wheel, then punched the gas and tore out of the traffic after the mice, a wicked grin upon his face.

The mice raced through the straight-a-way, swerving around the traffic as they raced around 100 MPH.

"Do you see him?" Minnie asked her partner. She had a strong feeling that they had yet to see the last of the Viper and it's short-fused driver. And once again, she had been proven right.

"He's behind us and closing in!" Mickey informed. He too had the same feeling his companion did about the driver of the Viper. And he too was proven right. The Viper was gaining on the Monaco, and fast. The driver had activated the nitrous and was gaining on the Monaco at a quick rate.

"Hang on." A sly grin came to Minnie's face. "He's not the only one with nitrous." She placed her thumb over the red button and pressed it, activating their own nitrous tank. The Monaco soon hit 140 MPH before she let off the button and edged the car over onto the right shoulder to avoid the traffic. "If we can just make him use up all of his nitrous, we'll have the upper hand. How much do we have?" Mickey looked at the gage.

"Around eighty percent." She nodded. He looked out the back window to see that the Viper had ran up onto the opposite shoulder and had a several dents and scratches along the right side. Suddenly, he saw the Viper clip the side of a pickup as it raced by it, busting the right headlight lens.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

"Currently, I'm guessing saying some words I won't repeat," he replied, turning to her slightly with a little grin.

"I kinda figured that," she grinned back. "I mean how far behind us is he?"

"I'd say about three car-lengths." Minnie happened to notice the tree that the ambulance had hit before as they raced by. And something piqued her curiosity... The ambulance was gone!

"Uh, Mickey?" He turned to her as he swiveled himself back around in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that palm tree the ambulance crashed into?"

"Yeah. It was along this road somewhere. We should've gotten to it by now."

"We just passed it. The tree is still there... but the ambulance isn't..." Mickey tilted his head and raised one black brow.

"Ambulance's just don't disappear."

"This one did." He closed his eyes for a moment and turned his face back toward the dash.

"Okay... Now I have _no_ idea what's going on..."

"I'm officially spooked now..."

"Me, too. This whole thing is weird."

"Whaddaya say we finish this race and go home?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. Suddenly, the sound of a car horn drew the mice' attention behind them. Mickey glanced out the back window as Minnie glanced in the side view mirror, and saw the Viper had crossed the road and was now riding their bumper.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" she asked with an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"Not this guy," he said. "You gotta give him credit though. He's very persistent."

"_Too_ persistent." Another jar in the rear end.

"The finish line is around the next two turns. If we can just hold him off till then, we can win!" Mickey informed. Another bump.

"If we live that long," Minnie grumbled. The mice hugged the next curb as they rounded the second to last bend before the start/finish line.

"Intersection, coming up!" he said.

"Hang on tight!" she said. She hit the nitrous button, activating the tank, and accelerated ahead of the Viper. The driver of the Viper activated his own boost tank, but just after a second, it burnt out. He had used most all of it trying to gain on the Monaco, and now he had burnt it all up and not much would refill before he got to the line. The driver cursed under his breath and punched the throttle. The Viper shot across the road onto the left shoulder and tried to pass the Monaco on that side. The Viper began to inch past the Monaco. Mickey and Minnie both glanced out the driver side window to see the driver stick his tongue out them and laugh.

However, you won't always get a good number when you roll the dice...

The event that transpired next happened in the blink of an eye. The Monaco and Viper entered the intersection neck-and-neck at 110 MPH, just as another semi truck entered to the left side of the cars. Both mice glanced just ahead of the Viper to see the big rig, and their eyes widened and both gasped. But that was all they could do before the Viper hit it... The driver glanced back to the road just as he was upon the truck. The Viper hit the right-front side of the eighteen wheeler, shredding off the Viper's left-front fender as it flipped over.

Time once more seemed to slow down. The Viper flipped over top the roof of the Monaco, barely missing it by a few inches, and done a complete 360 from one side of the Monaco to the other as it landed on the hardtop on the opposite side of the police car on its tires. Upon impact, the Viper met its demise. The front of the Viper hit the concrete, the rear hitting just afterward, sending debris flying in all directions. From the moment the Viper hit the truck, it was totaled. It skidded across the pavement, coming to a stop with a warped frame, disintegrated body, blown front tires and a smoking engine. Time returned to normal as the mice sped away to the finish line. Both mice took a deep breath as they drove onward.

"How did we do that? _Again_?" Minnie asked, surprised by the prior event.

"I have no idea. But it worked for us," Mickey replied. He was equally surprised.

Mickey and Minnie turned the last right turn, driving past the detour sign, and crossed the finish line in first place. Minnie hit the brakes and the Monaco skidded to a stop after crossing the line. Both mice leaned across the seat and hugged one another.

"We did it!" they said happily. Both laughed and hugged, then they got out of the Monaco just as the last two cars crossed the finish line. The Crown Vic in second and the Marathon in third. Minnie stood at the left side of the Monaco and Mickey walked around to join her. They watched the other cars roll to a stop and the drivers get out.

"Congratulations, everyone! You did splendidly!" Mickey and Minnie turned around to see Mr. z walking up to them. "That was a very entertaining race. Out of the seven cars that started this race, only three now remain. All of you should be proud. You overcame the trials of this race and were victorious! But since there are only three contenders here, I'll give the driver that placed third, or last in this case, the gift card."

Mickey and Minnie watched as Mr. Z handed the gift card and check to the driver of the Marathon, then to Roger and Julia. They also watched as Julia exchanged some words with Mr. Z that they couldn't hear it. Then Mr. Z turned to the mice. Both eyed him suspiciously as he walked up to them, removing the sunglasses he was wearing, and smiled a twisted smile.

"Congratulations! You two won the second event in Warped Steel. You must be proud of you accomplishment. You succeeded where other failed and came out on top. Tonight's race was what this competition is about."

"Vehicular homicide?" Mickey spat sarcastically.

"Living life on the edge?" Minnie asked with sarcasm.

"True, this contest does have it's dangerous moments, but that is the thrill of it," Mr. Z said. "The carnage is a small price to pay."

"What happened to the ambulance and it's driver?" Minnie asked.

"And the wrecker and it's driver, too, along with the other drivers?" Mickey asked. The side of Mr. Z's mouth curled up into a wicked grin.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Mr. Z then reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a white envelope and handed it to the mice. "Here is your prize money. Spend as you see fit. But I do have a little advice to give you." Both mice watched as Mr. Z's smile faded into a serious stare. "It'd serve you both well not to get too involved with this contest. Sometimes what you seek may very well be your own downfall. It would be a shame to have two drivers as good as yourselves suddenly be dismissed from the contest on such short notice." His mouth turned back into a wicked grin. Both mice glared at Mr. Z.

"Is that what happened to the other drivers?" Mickey asked.

"Did they just suddenly get 'dismissed', too?" Minnie asked.

"As I said; A magician never reveals his secrets," Mr. Z replied with a cynical grin. He slipped on his sunglasses, then turned away from the mice and walked over to the black Freight-Liner. He opened the driver door, climbed up and blew the horn, getting everybody's attention. "Attention, everyone! Congrats to all of you that finished the second event in Warped Steel. You have all proven yourselves to be tough, vigilant, and determined. I like that in a driver. The third event will be this Tuesday on the Riverview Parkway. Be there at five o'clock for the prerace meeting. Keep up with your phones, and make sure your ready for the third event. Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you all then!" That said, Mr. Z climbed into the rig, fired it up and drove off. Mickey and Minnie started to get into the Monaco, but a voice redirected their attention.

"Hey!" The mice turned to see Roger and Julia drive up in their Crown Vic fire chief car.

"Hey!" both mice replied.

"That was some great racing out there tonight," Roger said.

"Thanks, but Minnie was the one driving," Mickey replied, turning to Minnie with a proud smile.

"Well you did great! Keep up like that and you'll win this contest for sure," Julia said.

"We hope to win. We want this contest stopped for good," Minnie said with a solemn tone.

"And we want to catch whoever is behind this contest," Mickey added.

"You keep driving like that and I'm sure you kids will win," Julia stated.

"Thanks!" both mice replied.

"Well, we better get going," Roger said.

"We have to make sure our car is ready for the next race," Julia added.

"You better be ready to face the next challenge, too," Roger advised.

"We'll do our best!" Minnie said.

"We're not finished yet!" Mickey said.

"That's the spirit!" Julia said. "Well, we better get going. We've got to make sure we're ready for whatever Mr. Z throws at us."

"We'll see you kids at the next race," Roger said.

"See ya!" Mickey said.

"Bye!" Minnie said. Both mice waved at the other couple as they drove off. Then Mickey and Minnie turned their faces to one another.

"How about we go home?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied. He opened the driver door for her. She smiled warmly, gave him a kiss on his cheek, then got in. He got in on the passenger side and both buckled their seat belts. Minnie fired up the engine, then she and Mickey headed for home.

Once the young mouse lovers got home, they parked the Monaco in their garage, then went on inside. They ate dinner together, did the dishes, then went upstairs to shower. Mickey offered to let Minnie shower first, but she insisted that he shower before her. Of course, she remained in the bathroom with her husband while he did. Once he showered, he put on his underwear and pajamas and she got into the tub to start hers. He stayed in the bathroom with her too, naturally.

"I'm gonna go ahead and fix the bed," Mickey said.

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec," Minnie answered. He nodded and walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where he pulled the covers back on their bed. It only took several seconds to do, so afterward he walked over to their bedroom window and looked out. He began to think about the race, the contest, the whole thing. This competition had proved to be more dangerous than either of them had thought. The race wasn't just a race. It was a death race, more or less. Drivers that entered it may not even live through it. In just two races, they had seen cars be smashed to bits, break neck speeds, and the dangers that go along with it all. He couldn't help but wonder...

Was it worth it? Risking Minnie's life... No. That risk wasn't worth it.

Minnie, too, had been thinking. The race had proved to be deadly. One wrong move could result in someone being killed. She also couldn't help but wonder... was it worth it? No... Risking Mickey's life wasn't worth it. She finished her shower, put on her underwear and pj's, turned off the bathroom light and walked into her and Mickey's bedroom, where she saw him standing at the window looking out.

"Mickey?"

At the sound of her soft, sweet and affectionate voice, Mickey instantly felt the warmth she always brings when she walks into a room fill him. It was the kind of warmth that could make any trouble he had, regardless of how big, just seem to shrink. He turned his face to her with a light smile.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay, baby?" He could sense the concern in her voice as she began walking up to him. He could see the concern written on her face as she approached him. He turned his gaze slowly back out the window.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking about the contest." He felt her little and gentle arms wrap around his torso and her press the front of her body against his back.

"What about it?" He felt her squeeze him gently, trying to comfort him. And if that wasn't enough, he felt her little black tail wrap around him as well. It was just one of her ways of letting him know she was there for him, she loved him, that she was concerned about him and that she wanted to know what was troubling him. Already, he was feeling a little better.

"This contest is more dangerous than I thought it was," he admitted.

"Yeah... it is. I've been thinking about it, too. I didn't expect it to be this dangerous," she also admitted.

"We've only completed the second race. What if this gets even more dangerous?"

"Are you thinking of quitting?" He sighed, then turned his face to her.

"Would you sit out the rest of this?" Both smiled upon realizing that they each said the same thing.

"Would you sit the rest of this out and let me finish it?" Minnie had a solemn look as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mickey. But I can't do that, and I won't do that."

"Didn't think so," he grinned lightly.

"Would you sit out the rest of this and let me finish it?"

"Not gonna happen."

"I didn't think you'd listen," she grinned lightly. "Why do you want me to sit out the rest of the contest?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. This contest is more dangerous than either of us thought." He turned around in her arms and placed his right hand on her left cheek as he moved his left arm behind her back. "Losing you isn't worth it." Minnie felt her insides just melt. His words touched her so deeply. But her mind and heart were made up. They had started the contest together, and they were going to finish it together.

"Oh, Mickey... That's so sweet," Minnie cooed, embracing him and giving him a gentle squeeze. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "But I'm afraid I can't sit this out."

"But I don't want you to get hurt." She raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek.

"I know. I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Why do you want me to back down?" Minnie smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"The same reason you want me to. Because I love you and want you to be safe. I love you more than anything in the world, Mickey, and I'd do anything to make sure you didn't get hurt. That's why I can't back outta this. I want to do this with you. I want to be there with you and I want to help you. You shouldn't have to do this alone and as long as there's a breath in my body, you won't have to. If you're gonna do this, then I'm gonna do it, too. We're a team. You and me. We're in this together. I'd rather crash and burn with you than risk losing you and living life without you," she smiled as she stroked his cheek. Mickey smiled. Her words touched him. He admired how she loved him enough that she'd risk her own life just to help him and be with him. He'd do the same to her.

"If we catch the guy behind this, we won't have to worry anymore. I don't think I could back out now," he said.

"I don't think either of us could. But as long as we're together, we can watch out for each other," she said.

"Yeah..." he smiled. He chuckled lightly. "You're kinda stubborn, you know that?" She giggled.

"I'm only as stubborn as my husband. I'm no more stubborn than you are."

"Ya got me there," he grinned.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I've got your back and I promise I'll be careful. You can count on me," she smiled.

"And I've got yours. I promise to be careful, too. You can count on me," he said.

"Thanks, sweetie," she uttered.

"Thank you, too, doll," he murmured. Both mice leaned closed and pressed their lips together, her leg going up behind her as she leaned onto and into him. After around four seconds, they each pulled back and smiled as they gazed into one anothers eyes.

"I love you," they each smiled.

"I love you, too," they each smiled again. They leaned closed and nuzzled their noses together. After a few seconds, both pulled back and smiled.

"Hey, Minnie?" Mickey spoke softly.

"Yes, Mickey?" Minnie asked softly and sweetly. He gently hugged her closer to him.

"Thank you." She felt her heart twirl as she smiled and hugged him closer to her as well.

"You're welcome. Anytime, sweetheart. Thank you, too."

"You're welcome, baby. Anytime." They pulled back and smiled, then Mickey yawned, making Minnie yawn, too. "How about we turn in?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We both need some rest after today," she replied. The mice stepped over to their bed, got down on their knees side-by-side and said their prayer together. Then they stood up and crawled into bed, pulling the cover over them. Mickey laid down on his back as Minnie cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and shoulder, and draped one arm across his frame. He rested one hand on her side as they intertwined their tails under the cover. Mickey heard her sigh happily and contently as he felt her nestle herself against him. He smiled and rested his free hand on her arm that was across his chest.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"Mm-hmm... I'm glad we can just enjoy the weekend in peace," she answered softly.

"Me, too. We need a break from the contest. What would you like to do tomorrow?" Minnie tilted her head and met his eyes as she smiled warmly.

"I don't mind. Just as long as we do it together."

"You read my mind again," he grinned.

"Oh, Mickey," she murmured. She then leaned up and brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she pulled back and met his smile and eyes, then snuggled up to him again. She yawned suddenly, which in turn made him yawn as well.

"G'night, Minnie," Mickey smiled, then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"G'night, Mickey," Minnie smiled, then kissed him on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams, sugar."

"Sweet dreams, cupcake."

Mickey and Minnie lay cuddled close, feeling each other's warmth and comfort until sleep overtook them. Both were glad that they had the weekend off to rejuvenate from the last race. Although they hadn't finished the Warped Steep contest yet, both felt confident that together, they could beat it. They also knew that the next race wouldn't be a cakewalk and it was just three days away. But both mice felt ready to face what lay ahead.

But what other tricks did Mr. Z have up his sleeve?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 7: Mickey and Minnie prepare for the next event in Warped Steel and meet Mr. Z at the rendezvous point for the next challenge.

Squad Unit 19.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places are created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real places or people. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to my 7th chapter. The third event is closing in as the mice delve deeper into Warped Steel. I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames.

P.S.: MMouse1928, I want to thank you again for the message you sent me. I hope you don't mind that I mentioned you in my fic. If you would've preferred that I didn't, or if you didn't mind at all, please send me a message to let me know. I'd really appreciate it. :)

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

Morning soon came to the little two-story home. Minnie stirred and her eyes blinked open. She let out a soft groan as she stretched her legs under the covers. As drowsiness began to leave her and her vision cleared, she realized that she was lying on her side, with her back facing her husband. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 8:42. She rolled over and smiled as she met Mickey's sweet, handsome and beautiful face. He was lying on his side facing her. She sighed softly as she raised her arm and draped it across his sleeping form and nuzzled close to him.

She smiled as she felt his warm body against her own. She just laid there watching Mickey sleep. His side gently rose and fell and she could hear his soft breathing as he slumbered. He was sleeping peacefully. She was glad he was. As she watched her love sleeping peacefully next to her, she knew how blessed and lucky she was to have him in her life. She loved him so much. She hated the thought of not having him around. It scared her. She had to try to keep him safe. She made a mental vow to follow through the Warped Steel contest by his side, regardless of how it turned out. She knew he wanted her to be safe and she was so thankful for that. But she wanted him to be safe, too. And so she was going to remain by his side in the contest however it may turn out.

Minnie peered over Mickey's sleeping form to the digital clock on the bedside table on his side of the bed, and looked at the time. 8:49. She lowered her gaze back to her husband. She didn't feel as sleepy anymore, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Besides, it was Saturday. The weekend. So she decided to let him rest a little longer. She decided to go out to the garage and take a look at what they needed to do to the Monaco. She gently sat up on the bed and pulled the cover off her. She looked back down at her love still sleeping soundly by her side and smiled. She began to formulate what she was going to do in her head. Once she figured it all out, she reached over to her bedside table, quietly opened the top drawer and pulled out her notebook. She quietly tore off two small pieces of paper and returned the notebook to it's former location.

She got her pink ink pin and began to write a little note. Once she finished and put her pin back, she turned back to her young husband, leaned down to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and softly stroked the side of his head with her fingers. Then she gently and quietly slipped out of bed and placed the folded note on her pillow. Minnie tip-toed across the hardwood floor, trying not to wake Mickey up, and stepped over to their closet. She pulled off her pajama's and put on some other clothes, then she tip-toed back over to the bedroom door, where she stopped and glanced back at her lover with a fond smile. She blew him a kiss, then slipped out the door.

The young brunette made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she fixed herself a capachino, and leaned against the counter as she drank it. She wasn't hungry right now and she didn't want to eat without Mickey anyway. She'd just wait until he got up, which she believed wouldn't be long. She finished her capachino and made her way out to the garage to check out the Dodge Monaco.

She rested her bottom lip behind her front teeth when she seen it in the light. It had some dents in it, the tires looked a little worn, and it needed a wash job. All in all, the old cruiser had seen better days. But they could have it looking as if it just rolled off the assembly line before the next race. She decided to tinker around a little with the car. She filled up a bucket of water, got the sponge and began to wash the body of the Monaco a bit as she hummed a merry tune. Though she did miss having him by her side, she was glad that he was sleeping peacefully after worrying like he had last night.

Mickey's eyes fluttered open as he rolled onto his back. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 9:17. He then looked to his other side to see he was alone. Then he saw a folded up piece of paper on his young wife's pillow. He rolled onto his side, got the note and opened it.

"Good morning, Mickey. I hope you slept well. I decided to let you sleep in a little. I hope you don't mind. I left the capichino maker on for you, so you can make yourself a cup. Come find me in the garage. Don't worry, I promise I won't do much. I'm just gonna tinker. See ya in a bit.

XOXO. Love always, Minnie."

Mickey smiled after reading the note. He folded the note and laid it on his night table as he pulled the cover off and slipped out of bed. He changed out of his pj's into some other clothes, put the note in his pocket and walked out. He was a little concerned that she would work on the car without him. But she DID promise not to do much. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and found another note on the counter next to the capachino maker. He fixed himself a cup and picked up the note his young wife had left him.

"Hi, sweetie. I haven't ate yet. I was waiting on you. I hope that's okay. See ya real soon.

Love, Minnie."

He smiled again and chuckled lightly. He folded the note and slipped it into his pocket with the other, and made his way to the garage. When he entered the garage, he found the hood up on the Monaco, and saw part of a familiar figure under the hood.

"Morning," he greeted. Minnie poked her head around the hood to see Mickey standing there.

"Hey, Mickey!" she greeted with a bright smile. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they leaned in and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, her leg going up behind her. "Good morning, Mickey," she smiled when she pulled back.

"Good morning, Minnie," he smiled.

"Sleep well, baby?"

"Yeah, I did." he replied. "You?"

"Yes. I slept real good," she replied, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"How long have you been up?"

"Mmm... Since close to nine."

"How come you didn't wake me up?"

"I wanted to let you sleep in a little. You were worried about the contest last night, and you were sleeping so soundly. I didn't have the heart to wake you." They smiled at one another.

"I appreciate that, Minnie, but you should've woken me up. You shouldn't have worked out here by yourself."

"I didn't mind. I wanted you to get a little extra sleep, Mickey. Besides, all I did was wash the car."

"Then how come the hood is up?" he questioned, peering behind her to the open hood.

"I was checking the engine to make sure we didn't need to replace anything," she answered.

"How's it look?"

"Everything's fine. The only thing we need to do is wash it and buff out the dents and scratches." He nodded.

"We'll start on that after breakfast. Speaking of which, how come you didn't eat yet?"

"I wanted to wait on you," she smiled innocently. Mickey smiled. It touched him that she'd wait on him.

"Well, I'm up now, so why don't we go eat?" he suggested.

"You got it," Minnie replied. "I am getting hungry." Mickey raised his right hand to Minnie's left cheek and cupped it.

"Next time... will you wait on me to get up or go ahead and get me up too?" Minnie smiled as she placed her left hand over his right.

"Okay. I will. I promise." They smiled as they stared into each others eyes for a moment, then they leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled away as Minnie started walking toward the front of the Monaco. "I washed the whole car on the outside. At least it doesn't look dirty anymore. How does the body look now?" Mickey just kept looking at Minnie as he spoke with a sly grin.

"It looks great." Minnie turned back to him and blushed when she saw him eyeing her and realized he wasn't talking about the car.

"I, um... I meant the car's body, Mickey." It touched her deeply that he was talking about her, though she couldn't help but blush from the comment. A slight blush came to Mickey's face as well.

"Oh, uh, it looks good, too." Both mice smiled at one another. Then Minnie's stomach rumbled, breaking the silence.

"How about we go get you something to eat?" Mickey offered.

"Why don't we both get something to eat?," Minnie replied. Both chuckled, then she closed the hood of the Monaco, and walked back around to Mickey where she took his hand into hers. Then the mice walked hand-in-hand back into the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me fix breakfast this morning?" Mickey offered.

"But I wanna help you," Minnie replied.

"Uh-uh-uh," he countered, waving his right index finger side-to-side. "You washed the car without my help, so I'm gonna fix breakfast."

"How about I fix yours and you fix mine?" she offered.

"Nope. I'll fix ours. It's all right."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm fixin' breakfast."

"All right. But I'm fixin' dinner," she said a little firmly.

"No... We'll both fix dinner," he smiled. Minnie's smile met Mickey's.

"Okay. Deal." She held her hand out to him and they shook hands. Then her smile became a sly one. "I think I'll seal the deal with a kiss." A sly smile came to his face too. Minnie wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a loving and passionate kiss, her leg going up behind her as she leaned onto and into him. After a few seconds, they pulled back and their smiles and eyes met.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled dazedly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled, staring into her eyes as well. Suddenly, their stomachs growled again. Both chuckled. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm... What would you like, dear?" she asked, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"As long as it fills me up, it doesn't matter," he replied.

"Well... I think I could go for some pancakes."

"Chocolate, blueberry or regular?"

"Mmm... Blueberry."

"Okie-dokie! Blueberry pancakes comin' right up!" he grinned.

"You sure I can't help you?" she asked.

"I've got it. But thanks anyway."

"Okay... But we're both fixing dinner tonight," she grinned firmly.

"Deal," he grinned. Then he leaned close and touched his nose to hers, pulling back after a few seconds. "But if you want, you can set the table."

"Aye, aye, captain!" she smiled gingerly and playfully, placing her flat hand to her forehead. Then Minnie began to set the table while Mickey fixed the pancakes. He fixed them each three a piece. Once he finished making them, then he set their breakfast down on the table as she poured them each a cup of orange juice. The young mouse lovers sat down at the table, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat.

"Thanks for fixing breakfast, Mickey," Minnie smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. "After we eat, do you wanna go out and work on the car?"

"I guess we could. We can go ahead and make sure the car's ready for the next race, then we can take it easy the rest of the day."

"I'd like that."

"Me, too." She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against his. Then they smiled at each other, then continued eating.

Once Mickey and Minnie finished their breakfast, they washed the dishes together, then made their way out to the garage where they began to work on the Monaco. They buffed out the dents and repaired the dents in the body. Once they did that, they took the Dodge Monaco back to the police academy's road course to test it. Luckily, everything was running adequately. Once they finished that, they got in a little more training at the shooting range and in the gym. Afterward, they left the academy and headed to the park where they kicked back under their favorite shade tree together.

Mickey sat up with one hand on his wife's waist. Minnie lay with her head on her husband's chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest. They just lay there cuddled up together watching the clouds float by, enjoying the peace and quiet and being together. Both lay there for a while, before Minnie's voice caught Mickey's attention.

"Mickey?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her and noticed the curious and wondering look on her face.

"Do you think there's a chance we can win this contest?" A little smile came to his face.

"I think there's a chance. We've got as good a chance as any."

"Even if we win, do you think we could catch whoever is behind the contest?" Mickey leaned his head back against the tree as he sighed.

"...I'm not sure... Whoever it is, there sure know how to stay incognito." Minnie lowered her gaze.

"I don't think it's anybody we know," she stated. "I don't think we've ever encountered this bad guy before."

"I agree with you. This is someone new." He looked down at her. "Are you worried?" She glanced back up at him.

"...A little... Is that a bad thing?"

"Naw. It's normal to be feeling that way. I'm a little worried, too, to be honest." A little smile crept to Minnie's face as she spoke honestly.

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Being worried helps to keep us alert. If we weren't worried, _then_ we'd have a reason to be worried."

"Yeah, you're right." She was already feeling better. Mickey gently pulled Minnie closer to him as he raised a hand and cupped her cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay. We're in this together, right?" Minnie smiled as she began to rub his chest.

"Right. You're not doing this without me. We're in this together, however it ends."

"I've got your back."

"And I've got yours." Both mice smiled, then leaned close and brushed their lips together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Minnie," Mickey smiled back softly. "Thank you, too."

"You're welcome." They leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they pulled back and continued to lay there snuggled up together a while longer. After a while, they headed back home. Both opted to stay home and just relax. They had the whole weekend to just sit back and enjoy it, so both wanted to just kick back and just take it easy. After they parked the Monaco in the garage, they got out and went out to the backyard where they sat down at the picnic table. By now, both mice were getting a little hungry. So they decided to eat in the backyard together.

"I'll go fix us some sandwiches," Minnie said, getting up from the table.

"I'll give you a hand," Mickey offered, starting to get up.

"Thanks, Mickey, but I can get it. You can be setting everything up out here if you want," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled. Both mice got up and went into the kitchen. Mickey got the napkins, paper plates and Styrofoam cups and went back outside, while Minnie begun to fix their lunch. It didn't take him long to fix the table.

"Oh, Mic-key!" he heard her sweet voice say. He glanced up to see her carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and them each a sandwich on it. "I hope you're hungry," she giggled as she got to the table and set everything down on it.

"Hot dog!" he said excitedly, and helped her with the tray.

"Why, thank you," she smiled. Mickey and Minnie sat down side-by-side at the picnic table and began to eat their lunch. Once they finished their lunch, they carried everything back into the house, then came back outside.

"How about we relax in the hammock?" Mickey suggested.

"Sure! You read my mind," Minnie replied happily. They walked over to the hammock and climbed up in it. Mickey lay on his back as Minnie lay cuddled up to him with her head on his chest and shoulder and one arm draped over his frame. He also had on hand resting on her side, and his other on her arm. The young, female mouse gave a happy and content sigh as she nuzzled against her husband, feeling the warmth of his body, the warmth of his embrace, and the gentle and soothing beating of his heart. He also gave a soft sigh as he felt her petite body against his, and her warm embrace.

It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, but the pine trees provided cover for the mice, so they didn't get hot while lying in the hammock. The sky was clear and soft, puffy white clouds gently floated by in the spring breeze. The young mice could hear the wind whistle gently through the leaves in the trees, and the occasional tweet of a bird. It truly was a serene, tranquil and peaceful moment. One that they were very thankful they were sharing.

After a while, Minnie opened her eyes and tilted her head, looking up at her lover. Mickey also had his eyes closed. She giggled softly, and pulled herself closer to him and vice versa.

"I love you, Mickey," she whispered. She felt him pull her closer to him.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he murmured. She kissed his chest softly and he kissed her on the top of her head before resting his cheek against the top of her head, in front of her bow. After a little while, Minnie tilted her head and looked up at her husband. She raised her hand off his chest and brought it up to his cheek where she gently stroked it, getting his attention. He peaked one eye open and looked at her curiously. She chuckled. He looked so cute and funny like that.

"What?" he asked curiously, still looking at her with one eye.

"You trying to be a pirate?" she asked playfully.

"Oh," he grinned sheepishly, opening his other eye. "Arrg," he grinned in his pirate voice. She giggled and decided to play along.

"Arrg," she smiled playfully in her pirate voice. "Maybe we should go on a treasure hunt."

"I already found mine," he smiled, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek as she moved her hand to his chest and began to rub it. "I've already found mine, too." Both smiled at one another, then leaned close and touched their lips together. Minnie couldn't help but moan at the taste and feel of his tongue, or at the feel and taste of the interior of his mouth. After about five seconds, both pulled away and smiled as their eyes locked once again.

"I love you, doll," he smiled.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she smiled. She closed the distance between their faces and nuzzled her nose against this. After a few seconds, she pulled back and he noticed her loving smile also turn into a playful and sly one. She eased up gently, moved one leg over him to his other side, her legs now resting on either side of him as she eased her body on top of his, her front pressed against his and her face mere inches from his. He caught the gleam in her brown eyes and wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her little and slender body against his.

He could easily support her light weight. She only weighed about twenty to twenty-five pounds anyhow, being a small, young mouse. It didn't strain him at all to have her rest on top of him. Rather, he enjoyed feeling her so close to him. She also loved to be so close to him and feel the warmth of his body and embrace surround her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked, getting concerned.

"Not at all. You can lay on me all ya want," he smiled warmly, with a little joking in it. She immediately brightened back up and just relaxed on top of him.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled with a warm smile. Then she lowered herself, resting her cheek against his chest and the top of her head under his chin as she sighed happily and contently. After a little bit, she pulled back up and met his smile and eyes. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his as she began to stroke his cheek with her fingertips. He returned the action by by moving one hand up to the back of her head and began to stroke the back of it, gently running his fingers through her brunette hair, and gently massaging her scalp as he did so. Pulling back up, she smiled at him. "I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie murmured.

"I love you so much, too, Minnie," Mickey uttered. They smiled as they stared into each others eyes, both feeling happy and content. They leaned close as their lips touched again.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said several feet away. The mice broke apart as Minnie looked up and Mickey tilted his head, only to see Clarabelle Cow standing with a cocked grin and crossed arms. Mickey's and Minnie's faces turned beat red as they realized the position they were currently in and how it must look. They glanced to each other for a second just before Minnie eased off Mickey and they both sat up in the hammock. Both felt embarrassed, but also a little frustrated for the sudden interruption.

"Clarabelle? W-we didn't hear you," Minnie stammered a little, her peach cheeks now red.

"When did you get here?" Mickey asked, his cheeks also red.

"Just now. I do hope I'm not interrupting something." The smirk on the older cow's face and the tone of her voice only made the mice more embarrassed, and a little more agitated. What they did and where was none of Clarabelle's business. Though, they couldn't tell her that.

"Uh, n-no. We weren't doing anything," Mickey replied nervously, partly annoyed. His young wife leaned close to him.

"Not yet, anyway..." Minnie whispered with equal annoyance, but also with a little grin. He grinned a little, too.

"Really, now? So you kids were just practicing your own version of mouth-to-mouth? Because it looked like you were making out." Mickey's and Minnie's faces were as red as the shorts Mickey usually wears, and the bow, dress and skirt Minnie sometimes wears. So what if they _were _making out? It was certainly none of Clarabelle's business!

"What do you want, Clarabelle?" Minnie asked, changing the subject. The bovine then remembered why she came over in the first place.

"Ooh! I was wondering if you two would like to come over tonight for dinner. Horace is coming, too. We'd love for you to come." Mickey and Minnie had attended Clarabelle's dinners before. They would've rather stayed home together than to try to eat her stale cookies, or endure her gossip. But they were her friends, and both being of a kind nature, didn't want to hurt her feelings. But before either of the mice could answer her question, Clarabelle began ranting.

"You simply must hear about what I found out at the hair salon." Mickey and Minnie both rolled their eyes.

"There she goes..." both muttered. If it was gossip, Clarabelle was on top of it.

"I heard that-"

"Clarabelle?" Minnie tried.

"-blah blah blah blah-"

"Clarabelle?" Mickey tried next.

"-blah blah blah blah-"

"Clarabelle!" both mice said with a higher tone, getting the bovines attention.

"We'll be there," Minnie said.

"Good. Be there at six. We'll be expecting you then," Clarabelle smiled. Then she turned and waved at the mice as she walked away.

"You know... I kinda envisioned us spending today a little differently," Minnie said.

"Me, too. I kinda thought we'd be staying home today," Mickey said.

"Welp. It's still early. We still have a few hours before we have to be at Clarabelle's."

"How about we just relax here a little longer?" Minnie smiled at Mickey with her eyes half-lidded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm... I'd love that." He moved his arms around her waist.

"I thought you would." They each leaned close and brushed their lips together. Pulling back, they smiled at each other, then lay back down in the hammock, cuddling up together once more.

Around fifteen to minutes to six, Mickey and Minnie left for Clarabelle's dinner party. Neither were interested in hearing Clarabelle's gossip or Horace's jokes, but they really had no choice. Neither mouse wanted to be rude. Luckily, they would only stay a few hours at the most before they would leave. As they expected, the "cookies" Clarabelle baked were anything but soft. But they each ate one so they wouldn't disappoint the bovine. While the cow rattled on about "he said, she said",  
the mice just replied with a non-interested, "Uh-huh".

With Horace's jokes, the young mice would just fake a laugh. The horse's jokes were about as old as Scrooge McDuck. But aside from the old jokes and boring gossip, Mickey and Minnie didn't have that bad of a time. When they got ready to leave later that evening, they shook their friends hands and thanked them, then they left and headed home.

Mickey and Minnie had walked over to their friend's house and opted to walk back home. They wanted to walk home and enjoy the peaceful spring night together. They walked down the sidewalk arm-in-arm as they talked about their evening.

"Well, Clarabelle's cookies weren't that bad," Mickey said with a cocked grin.

"Apart from being hard as rocks," Minnie giggled.

"Yeah, but we couldn't tell her that." Both chuckled. "Do you think she uses starch instead of sugar?"

"I dunno. But they don't have that much taste. Makes ya wonder, doesn't it?" She gave a gentle tug on his arm as they both shard a laugh. Then Mickey reached into his pant pocket and pulled out one of the "cookies". "You brought one with you?" Minnie asked with a curious and confused expression.

"I thought we could use it as a paper weight," he chuckled.

"Oh, Mickey!" she giggled, then both began to laugh. As they walked past a garbage can on the sidewalk, he tossed the morsel into it, making a dull clang as it hit the bottom. Both mice turned back to the can, each with one non-existent brow raised, then back to each other before breaking into laughter. Both mice continued on their way home, just enjoying the night. Both had to admit it was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling beautifully and the tranquil sounds of crickets chirping added to the peace of the evening.

"Gosh, it's such a beautiful night..." Minnie said with a smile as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is. So quiet and peaceful..." Mickey agreed, looking up at the stars. Both then lowered their gazes to each other.

"Isn't it romantic, Mickey?" she asked with a loving smile.

"It sure is, Minnie," he replied with a warm smile. He loved how the moonlight reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love nights like this, but I love them even more when we're admiring them together," she smiled lovingly, gazing into his eyes. She also loved how the moonlight shone in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he smiled warmly. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at his words. She stopped, prompting him to stop, too, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. The young mouse lovers each leaned close and kissed, Minnie's leg raising behind her as she leaned into Mickey's embrace. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes. "Come on. Let's go home," he said.

"Right beside you," she replied gingerly. The mice smiled, then continued their walk home, arm-in-arm.

As they walked, Mickey felt something against his arm and looked down only to smile. Minnie had her head nestled comfortably against his arm with her eyes closed as a smile rested on her sweet face. She sighed happily and contently as she nuzzled against him. He tilted his head and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, and felt nuzzle her head against his arm. He tilted his head and whispered in her round, black ear.

"I love you." He felt her give his arm a gentle squeeze as she nuzzled her cheek against his it, her smile never faltering as she whispered.

"I love you, too." Just then, the mice walked through the front gate into their yard and up their walk. Stepping onto the porch, Mickey got his keys and unlocked the front door, letting Minnie go in first, then followed her in and closed the door. She stepped over to the couch and turned on the lamp on the table next to it. She squeaked softly when she felt her husband's arms slide around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach as he hugged her close to him. She smiled and sighed softly as she leaned back into his embrace.

"At least we can't be interrupted now," he whispered, his hot breath creeping across the side of her neck, making her body shiver pleasurably. She turned her head to face him as she smiled.

"Nope. We don't have to worry about that now." Her eyes drifted shut and a soft moan escaped her at the feel of his lips and hot breath on the side of her neck, teasing her soft and sensitive skin.

"So... Where were we before we got interrupted earlier?" She turned in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she leaned her face up close to his.

"Right here..." With that, she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his, pressing the front of her body against his as she stood on one leg. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"How about we eat dinner soon?" Mickey suggested. Minnie tilted her head to the side and grinned a little grin at him.

"But we just came back from Clarabelle's."

"Yes, but all she served to eat was some sandwiches and cookies, and Horace ate most of the sandwiches!" Minnie chuckled at the memory. They had to wonder sometimes if Horace had two stomachs instead of one. "And we walked home. So we walked a little of the food off of us." She also had to agree. The sandwiches were okay for a light snack, but for a solid meal, they didn't exactly fit the bill.

"I have to agree. Those sandwiches weren't very filling," she agreed. "And the cookies..." She made a funny face with the mention of the so-called "cookies". Both chuckled.

"So, whaddaya say?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm still a little hungry, too. Those sandwiches didn't really fill me up."

"Me, neither. I was looking forward to coming home and eating something more... filling," he grinned.

"Great minds, hearts and hungry stomachs think alike because I was thinking the same thing," she giggled. Then Mickey saw a glimmer in his young wife's eyes. "Hey! Why don't we take our dinner outside? It's such a beautiful night." She leaned closer to her young husband, her eyelids half-lidded as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Just you and me and a nice, quiet night," she smiled flirtatiously.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled. She beamed up at him, then leaned up and kissed him on the side of his lips.

"Come on. Let's go fix dinner."

"Gotcha." Minnie and Mickey walked into the kitchen, where she opened the cabinet door and pulled out a can of spaghetti.

"Nothin' better on a starry night than some spaghetti," she smiled with a little playfulness.

"Can't argue on that one," he replied.

The mice fixed their dinner, then carried it out to the picnic table where they sat down side-by-side and began to eat. It was a lovely evening to eat under the stars. As the shared their plate of spaghetti, they each took a bite and began to suck on the strands that remained hanging out of their mouths. They smiled and chuckled, then began to slurp up the spaghetti strands together. As they slurped on the small strands, it rose into the air revealing that it was a single strand and that they each had an end of it in their mouths. Both smiled, and continued to slurp on the strand, their faces getting closer and closer, until their lips met in a kiss. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled as they gazed into each others eyes, which were shimmering in the moonlight like amber jewels.

"I love sharing spaghetti," Minnie smiled warmly.

"Me, too," Mickey smiled just as warmly. "I glad we're eating out here."

"Me, too," she smiled. They leaned close and nuzzled their cheeks together. They smiled at one another, then continued their moonlight meal. Once they finished eating, they went back inside, did the dishes together, then went upstairs and changed into their pajama's. Afterward, they walked into their bathroom and started brushing their teeth. As they stood brushing their teeth together, Minnie grinned slyly and gently nudged her hip against Mickey's. He turned to her with a sly grin of his own, and gently nudged his hip into hers. She chuckled, and nudged his hip again. He chuckled, and nudged her hip back. Both began to laugh, what they could through a mouth full of toothpaste, and spit it into the sink. They then began to gargle mouthwash. Spitting out their mouthwash, they faced each other and took each others hands.

"How about a little 'taste test'?" Minnie suggested flirtatiously.

"Why not," Mickey grinned slyly. Both young lovers chuckled, then leaned close and pressed their lips together in a loving and minty kiss. After a few seconds, they each pulled back with broad smiles.

"Mmm... You taste minty," she smiled with some playfulness, then giggled as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"So do you," he grinned, squeezing her hands gently. Both chuckled as the smiled fondly at one another.

"Ready to turn in, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I could sleep tonight," he replied. "How about you?"

"I think I could doze off, too." Minnie noticed the coy smile on her husband's face just before Mickey bent down, slipped his left hand behind her knees and moved his right hand behind her upper back, and picked her up bridal-style.

"Then let me carry you to bed, m'lady," he smiled chivalrously.

"Oh, Mickey," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested happily in his arms. "You're so romantic." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently on her cheek, to which she sighed softly as she smiled tenderly at him. He then walked out of the bathroom door, carrying her in his arms, her little body and light weight no trouble for him. Then she nuzzled her cheek against his and closed her eyes, sighing softly as she rested happily in his arms. He carried her into their bedroom and over to their bed. She slipped one hand from around his neck and pulled down the bed covers. Then he crawled onto the bed and lowered her onto it, lying down next to her. Minnie left her arms around him as Mickey laid her upon the bed, and pulled him down to her.

"I love you, Mickey. Like crazy," she murmured, gazing into his chocolate spheres with her own, bringing one hand down to stroke his cheek.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he uttered, holding himself up with one arm as he brought his free hand up to her cheek to stroke it. He leaned down as she leaned up and they captured each others lips. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes. Then Mickey laid down on his back next to his wife and Minnie soon cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and resting one hand on his side. He placed on hand on her side and let it rest there as he rested his other on her arm.

"I've really enjoyed today, Mickey. Thanks, sweetie," she uttered, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and her body against his.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you did. I enjoyed today, too. Thanks," he murmured.

"I'm so glad. You're welcome," she replied. Then a yawn escaped her, which made him yawn as well, to which both shared a soft laugh.

"Good night, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"Good night, Mickey. I love you," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams, sugar."

"Sweet dreams, cupcake." Mickey and Minnie brushed their lips together in a gentle good night kiss before pulling away and curling up together, their bodies nestled close. Soon, sleep overtook them and they drifted off to sleep.

Mickey and Minnie didn't work on the car any the next day since it was Sunday. The day of rest. When Monday came around, both made sure the Monaco was ready for the next race in the Warped Steel competition. After outfitting a few more components on it, mainly to the engine and transmission, it was ready. The added components would allow them to get a higher top speed and faster acceleration. Which both knew would come in handy. Besides that, they also put on a new set of tires, equipped new brakes and tweaked the suspension, which would make the handling a little better. At the police academy, the tests conducted yielded excellent results. The '78 Dodge Monaco was ready to handle the next event.

Tuesday was soon upon them. It was around four-thirty when the mice decided to leave so they'd be on time. They locked up their house and walked out the garage. Mickey opened the garage door as Minnie fired up the Monaco. Walking back over to the car, he had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm driving this time, okay? You drove in the last race." She smiled a defeated smile and climbed out of the car.

"All right. But if there's another race, I drive. Two races for you and two for me," she smiled firmly.

"Fair enough," he agreed. Then she kissed him on his cheek with a giggle, and sprinted over to the passenger side. He chuckled then climbed inside as she did the same. After buckling their seat belts, Mickey put the old patrol car in drive, and he and Minnie left and headed to the location Mr. Z wanted them to be at. Just a few minutes after they left their home, the silver cell phone began to ring from inside Minnie's jean pocket.

"It's Mr. Z again," Mickey stated plainly.

"Is it that obvious?" Minnie asked with a sarcastic grin. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Sure enough, there was one new message. When the young female mouse brought up the message it didn't surprise either of them who it was from.

_Greetings_, _contender_. _The_ _third_ _event_ _is_ _this_ _evening_ _at_ _River__view_ _Parkway_ _at_ _5:00_ _pm_. _If_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _retain_ _your_ _standings_ _in_ _the_ _Warped_ _Steel_ _competition_, _you_ _must_ _be_ _present_. _See_ _you_ _then_.

_Mr_. _Z_

Closing the phone, Minnie slipped it back into her pocket and turned to Mickey.

"How many more races do you think there are?" It was a question both had pondered ever since they won the first race. Mickey only shook his head.

"I don't know... We've won two so far. I don't know how many more there are..." They had competed in two race events and were now about to partake in the third race. And neither knew how many more there were.

"Well, as long as we keep doing like we have, we should do fine," Minnie said with an uplifting smile and reassuring tone.

"Yeah. If we can stay in this contest, we should be able to catch whoever's behind it," Mickey added with the same smile and tone.

"Together," she smiled.

"Together," he smiled back.

The drive to the designated local took around sixteen minutes from the time they left home to the time they arrived on the parkway. The parkway was really just a four-lane with only a grassy median separating the two oncoming lanes of traffic from the other two ongoing lanes. Off the side of the parkway, the mice spotted a closed down car lot where a few of the other competitors sat parked and waiting. The mice pulled in and parked. Both opted to sit and wait out the remaining minutes until Mr. Z arrived. Both mice glanced at the digital clock on the new CD player they had installed, and saw it was only a minute till. The second it switched to five o'clock, the silver and black '94 Freight-liner wrecker pulled into the car lot and stopped. The driver door swung open and Mr. Z stepped down from the rig, wearing black pants, a black shirt and black shoes, along with his black sunglasses. Mickey and Minnie, along with the last three drivers stepped out of their cars.

"Welcome everyone to the third event in Warped Steel!" Mr. Z greeted with that same cynical smile. "I have a surprise for you all." Just then, four other cars pulled in.

The first was a yellow, 1991 Chevy Caprice that had TAXI written on the front doors in black. The second was a blue 1995 Honda Civic. It had a CAUTION sign on the back door, and a amber light on the roof. The third was a black, 2008 Toyota Supra. It had a white skull on the hood with red flames on the side of it. The fourth and final car was a silver, 2008 Nissan Skyline. It had a black roof, and some black diagonal stripes on the sides. A realization hit Minnie the moment she laid eyes on the Supra and Skyline. Her eyes widened as a memory came racing back into her mind. She tugged urgently on Mickey's arm, getting his attention. He turned to her to see a mixture of shock, anger and concern on her face.

"Those are the same cars that almost hit you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 8: Mickey and Minnie participate in the third race, and go up against the same guys who almost ran Mickey over in chapter 1. But what other challenges lie ahead in the competition...?

Squad Unit 19.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 8th chapter of this fic. Things are beginning to heat up as things progresses. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S.: I want to thank everybody who've favored a story of mine, or favored all of them. Thank you very much for your support. I really appreciate it. And thank you all who have an interest in my work. Thank you all!

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"Those are the same cars that almost hit you!" Minnie whispered frantically. Mickey glanced to the two cars for a moment, then back to Minnie.

"You're right! It is them!"

"Those are the same jerks that almost hit you before. I know it," she said, eyeing the cars with a fixed stare. What Mr. Z said next surprised both mice.

"Meet your new competition!" Mickey's and Minnie's mouths fell open at those words.

"We have to race against them?" Minnie asked with an angry tone.

"Apparently we do," Mickey replied, narrowing his own gaze at the drivers as they stepped out of their cars. Minnie narrowed her gaze and tensed her right fist as she looked at the drivers. They almost killed Mickey. They could have, had it not been for her yanking him inside their truck in the nick of time. They almost took the dearest thing in the world to her away. She raised her balled fist a little as she felt her anger rising. She wanted to march right over there and and punch those guy's lights out. She then felt Mickey place his gloved hand over hers. She glanced down at their hands for only a second before looking back up at him.

"It's alright," he smiled in a calm voice. "We'll get them. Don't worry." Minnie couldn't help but smile at him as she felt her anger ebbing away and a sense of calm begin to fill her. He always knew how to make her fell better. She always said his smile was contagious, and she was never proved wrong. She unclenched her hand and opened it to take his into it. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah... We'll have our chance."

"Try not to get too worked up, alright?" She couldn't help but feel calm and soothed as she stared into his soft, warm eyes.

"All right," she smiled. He nodded. She then gave his hand a little squeeze. "Thanks, sweetie." She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. They smiled at one another for a second before Mr. Z spoke, getting their attention.

"I want to congratulate everyone of you for making it this far. You have prevailed where others have failed, and for that you should be proud. Now today, the competition gets tougher. These drivers," he said gesturing to the new group if racers, "are your next obstacle. These drivers are tough, fearless, and will show no mercy. If you can survive them, then you are truly a worthy driver." Mr. Z then slipped off his sunglasses, folded them and slipped them into his coat pocket. "I'm going to level with all of you... I suppose you have wondered just how many more races there are. Well, I won't reveal that to you just yet. You must progress a little further first. But here's what I must reveal; You are only the last of two groups of racers who have been selected to partake in this contest. These drivers," he gestured his left hand to the new racers,"were the first group."

Mr. Z then took a few steps closer to the second group of racers as he grinned sadistically.

"These drivers have already completed the challenges I threw at them and now they're ready to face you. These drivers will not make it easy for you, so don't expect any hospitality from them." Mr. Z then turned back to his own ride and stepped toward it. He opened the driver door and pulled out a one-gallon jug of black liquid. Every pair of eyes watched him as he walked over to the end of the lot, where he popped off the lid and poured a line of oil across the pavement. Snapping the lid back on, he turned back to the group."Ready your vehicles and pull them to the line."

Doing as they were told, Mickey and Minnie got into the Monaco and fastened their seat belts.

"You ready for this?" he asked, turning the engine over.

"You betcha!" she nodded with a determined smile. "Besides, I want to get those guys who almost hit you. Are you ready?"

"You bet!" he replied with a determined tone.

"Then let's do it!" both mice said, touching their knuckles together. After putting the car in drive, the mice tolled up to the line, the other drivers following suit. Mickey and Minnie glanced to their right to see the '90 Crown Vic with Roger and Julia inside. They turned and gave the mice a thumbs up. The mice smiled and gave them one back. On the right of the Vic was the '70 Marathon and the blue, '95 Honda Civic mail car. On the left side of the Monaco was the silver and black, '08 Nissan Skyline, the yellow, '91 Chevy Caprice taxi and the black, '08 Toyota Supra.

Mr. Z stepped to the side of the cars and reached into his pocket, pulling out his .38 pistol and aimed it at the sky. Mickey and Minnie could fell the tension in the air. With the new competitors, things just got more difficult...

"You will race two laps across the parkway, dodging the traffic, and race back here. The roads you must take will be highlighted on your phone's screen. Take any road not on the screen and you will be disqualified. You may ram, shunt, bump and grind your opponents, but no foul play allowed. Now then... On your marks! Get set!" Mickey gripped the steering wheel in his palms as he waited for that one word to begin the third event in Warped Steel. "GO!" BANG.

Mickey punched the throttle and tore off the starting line, out of the lot and onto the four lane, the other cars doing so as the race began. Instantly, the Monaco began leaving the Marathon, Crown Vic and Civic behind. But the Supra, Caprice and Skyline were already racing beside them as they approached the first exit which took them onto the highway. Mickey eased the Monaco onto the on-ramp and onto the four-lane with the other three cars right behind them.

Suddenly, the Supra and Skyline blew past them, making the mice' mouths hang open. They turned to one another, then closed their open mouths.

"Don't worry. We just started," Mickey said.

"We haven't been beaten yet!" Minnie said. The Monaco accelerated to 100 MPH as the mice attempted to catch the Supra and Skyline. Minnie turned around in her seat and looked out the back window and saw the Caprice hanging on their tail.

"A guy's at our six and closing in!" she informed. Mickey glanced in the rear view mirror. Sure enough, the Caprice was closing in.

"He hasn't passed us yet," he said.

The Caprice attempted to pass on the right of the Monaco. Easing up, the driver eased over and rammed into the right rear fender, jarring the mice. Mickey almost lost control, but he managed to hold it on the road.

"He's trying to wreck us!" Minnie said.

"Hang on!" Mickey cautioned. When the Caprice eased over in another try, Mickey hit the nitrous, accelerating on ahead of the Caprice. The Caprice missed it's target, and crossed into the center median into oncoming traffic. The driver swerved the car back out of traffic, hit the grass in the center median, and spun out.

"So far, so good." With a breath of relief, Minnie turned back around in her seat and faced the windshield. "We have to catch those other cars. They almost hit you! We can't let them get away with that!"

"As long as we can keep our pace, we should be okay."

The Skyline and Supra was now a few car-lengths ahead of the Monaco. The Skyline was in front of the Supra by about one car-length. Thankfully, traffic was light, which made catching up to the other cars easier for the mice. Mickey mainly held the car on the shoulder to avoid traffic. The other two cars, however, were weaving around the civilian cars like they were nothing. The long straightaway they were racing on meant they could hold a good speed as they gained on the other cars.

"Our boost is full and ready," Minnie mentioned, glancing at the phone's screen then back up at her companion.

"We better save it for now," Mickey replied, to which she nodded in response. Then the mice watched suspiciously as the two cars ahead of them each took up a lane.

As the Monaco sped along the four-lane, the Supra and Skyline suddenly braked, each blocking a lane. Mickey and Minnie let out a yelp of surprise as the male mouse locked up the brakes and turned the wheel left. The Monaco skidded off the road and into the grass in the center median, getting bogged down. As the mice recovered, they saw the other cars race by them, leaving them in last place.

"Are you okay?" both mice asked. Both nodded.

"I'm all right." Then Mickey got a frustrated look.

"Okay. No more Mr. nice mouse."

"Let's show 'em what we've got!" Minnie said. He punched the gas and the Monaco tore out of the median, kicking up a plume of grass and dirt behind it. The female mouse looked at the phone's screen. "We need to take the next exit. Exit seven."

"That's just up ahead."

They soon came upon the exit. Mickey let off the gas and slowed down enough to take the turn. The turn took them back to a slightly busy city street, with only slight congestion. Both mice were thankful for this. They soon came upon a 90 degree turn at an intersection. Mickey locked up the brakes and slowed down enough to make the turn, power-sliding around the corner then accelerating back into the straightaway. Mickey gripped his hands firmly on the wheel as they hit 95 MPH.

The Civic was the first opponent they caught up to. As they gained on the car, the driver eased over and blocked them, keeping them from passing. Mickey eased over and tried to pass again, but the driver blocked his attempt. Minnie looked at the screen of the phone and noted an approaching intersection that they had to take.

"We have to make a right at the next intersection."

"I'm gonna try somthin' at that intersection. When I tell ya, hang on tight!" She nodded. The intersection was soon upon the mice, and Mickey put his plan into action. As they approached the said intersection, he eased the Monaco left in a fake pass. The driver of the Civic took the bait and turned left.

"Hang on!" he ordered. Then Mickey quickly turned right and turned into the intersection. The maneuver he pulled yielded good results. The Civic was too far left to cut them off, thus the Monaco power-slid around the right turn, passing the Civic and gaining sixth place.

"Great driving, Mickey!" Minnie cheered, patting her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Minnie," Mickey replied. "If we can just catch the first and second place cars, we'll be doing good."

"I think we'll catch them."

The mice soon left the Civic in the dust as they came upon their next adversary: the Marathon. To avoid confrontation, Mickey eased as far off to the side of the old taxi as possible. The taxi was occupying the passing-lane, so Mickey eased over onto the right shoulder and gunned the engine. The Monaco accelerated up to 127 MPH as it passed the Marathon with ease, though the mice assumed the driver didn't take it too well. They now resided in fifth.

As they rounded the next right turn and hit a straightaway, they soon passed the start/finish line and the car lot where the race had begun. They soon took the exit which put them back onto the highway and began their race to catch up. As the mice got onto the four-lane, they spotted the Crown Vic, occupied by Roger and Julia. The Monaco passed the Crown Vic with ease and raced into fourth.

Just ahead was the Caprice. Hoping to avoid confrontation, Mickey tried the same trick he had with the Marathon. He waited till they were right upon the Caprice, then eased over onto the shoulder. The Driver noticed, and tried to ram the mouse couple. However, just as the driver steered, he failed to notice the minivan just ahead in the slow-lane. He glanced back and saw it just in time to swerve. But the driver over-steered, causing him to lose control. He avoided careening into the van, but he spun out and skidded into the grassy median. This now put the young mouse couple in third.

"Just two more cars to pass," Mickey stated.

"We can't let those jerks win!" Minnie protested. "We have to catch them!"

"Don't worry. We still have a ways to go, and a full tank of nitrous."

They soon reached exit 7. Mickey eased off the gas and made the turn, taking them back onto the city street. And like before, traffic was very light. They power-slid around the 90 degree turn and spotted the Supra and Skyline several car-lengths ahead of them.

"There they are!" Minnie stated.

"Hang on. This may get a little rough!" Mickey advised. He pulled directly behind the view of the Supra and began to draft, gaining a little slipstream. They steadily began to close in on the last two racers. The right turn at the intersection was just up ahead. Mickey opted to try the same stunt he did with the Civic. As they reached the intersection, he cut hard to the right, attempting to gain some distance on the Supra and Skyline. Luckily, the trick worked again. The Monaco rounded the turn and gained on the other two cars.

A battle for first now began. Mickey tried to pass the two cars but it seemed as though they were working together. As Mickey tried to pass the two cars, both were fighting to keep the mice behind. Suddenly, an opening presented itself, and the mice took it. At just the right moment, a gap between the two cars opened just big enough for the Monaco to squeeze through. Mickey gunned it.

He pressed the button on the top-left side of the steering wheel, activating the nitrous tank, and sped right between the Supra and Skyline, leaving the driver of both tuners dumbfounded. Mickey cut the last right turn short, hit the straightaway and crossed the finish line.

"We did it!" both mice cheered. Mickey pulled the Monaco into the car lot and stopped, then he and Minnie got out of the car and hugged each other, laughing at their close victory. The Supra and Skyline pulled in and stopped. As the mice pulled back, they gave each other a high five. Then they turned and watched as the other cars crossed the line and stopped in the lot.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mickey and Minnie turned to see Mr. Z walking up to them, a sadistic grin on his mug. "You two once again did splendidly!" With that, he held his right hand out to the mice. Mickey and Minnie eyed him suspiciously as they each shook his hand. Mr. Z then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Here is your prize money for this race. Spend it as you see fit." Mickey took the envelope as he and Minnie looked at Mr. Z with a firm gaze. "You kids have proved that you are truly Warped Steel material. You have the skill, the knowledge, and the guts to keep going. Not many others do."

"What about the rest of the racers?" Mickey asked.

"They've all raced very hard, too!" Minnie added. The left side of Mr. Z's mouth crept up into a wicked grin.

"Perhaps, but you two have shown the most potential. You have accomplished what others have failed doing."

"And what's that?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms. Mr. Z turned away from the mice, then they heard a low chuckle from the tall dog. He then turned his face over his shoulder back to them.

"...Survived." With that, Mr. Z began walking away from the mice, leaving them with curious and concerned expressions.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Minnie asked, curiosity and concern in her voice.

"...I don't know..." Mickey replied with an equal tone. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out whether we want to or not..."

"I can't wait to take that guy down," she said.

"Yeah, me neither," he agreed. They watched as Mr. Z handed out the last two envelopes, then stepped over to his rig. He climbed up onto the left side of it and faced the group of drivers.

"I want to congratulate everyone for another exciting race. You have all proved your mettle and shown me what skill you all have. But the show isn't over yet! The next event will be held at Camden Lake, this Friday, at four pm. Be there to face your next challenge and continue your fight to victory! See you all then!" Mr, Z then climbed inside his Freight-liner, fired it up and drove away. The other racers also got into their cars and left, save for Mickey and Minnie, and Roger and Julia.

The other couple pulled up to the mice and stopped.

"That was some race, eh?" Roger asked.

"Heh, I'll say!" Mickey agreed.

"Those guys in the Supra and Skyline doesn't look like people you need to mess with. They look like they'll be touch opponents," Julia stated.

"They certainly seem like they're tough," Minnie agreed.

"We'll probably have to face them in the next race, so you'd best prepare yourselves. Those guy's ain't no pushovers," Roger said.

"And they won't let you cross the finish line if they can help it," Julia added.

"We'll do our best!" Mickey and Minnie said together.

"Good. If anybody can beat them, it'll be you two," Julia said. Both mice nodded with a smile.

"Well, we better get going. We've got to make sure we're ready for the next race," Roger said.

"That's what we're gonna do," Mickey replied. Roger and Julia waved at the mice as they drove away.

"We'll see you then!" Julia said.

"See ya!" both mice said. Mickey then turned to Minnie.

"How about we go on home?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. Mickey and Minnie got into the Monaco and headed home.

* * *

Several minute had passed since the third race was over. A figure stood atop a parking garage looking out over the city lights. The gentle breeze blew the bottom of his coat to the side as the figure stood, unmoving. Then two cars pulled up onto the top of the garage and stopped. The drivers got out and remained at their cars.

"You gentlemen were a disappointment to me today." The two men that stepped out of the separate cars took a few steps toward the figure.

"It wasn't our fault, sir! Those mice were tougher than we thought!" the first one defended.

"We tried, but they managed to pass us!" the second thrown in.

"You didn't complete the task I gave you." The second man stepped a little closer.

"Hey, we did our best!"

"Your 'best' wasn't good enough!"

"What's the big deal if they win anyway?" the first guy asked. The figure turned around to the men, jumped at them and grabbed the one who asked that question by his throat and lifted him about a foot off the ground.

"You fool! Don't you understand what's at stake here?! I hired you two to do one thing: eliminate the mice! I gave you a simple task and you managed to screw it up!" The man within the figure's grasp was struggling to breathe, but then the figure increased his grip on the man's windpipe. "If those meddling mice win the competition, they may actually succeed in ending it!" The figure then released the man from his grip, letting him fall onto the concrete on his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his neck. The figure turned away from the men and looked over the side of the building.

"It was only the third race, Mr. Z." the second man said. Mr. Z turned around to face the anthropomorphic dogs.

"Maybe so, but if they win this contest, it will be the end of Warped Steel. They're getting too involved in this. They may actually prove more of a threat to this contest than Julia's brother did. He gave it his all to finish the last race, but I managed to best him. These two, however... They've surpassed my original thoughts of them. I refuse to let a couple of young pipsqueaks end this competition." He then turned away from the men. "You've got two more chances gentlemen." He then turned his face to them as he kept a stern gaze. "Do not disappoint me." The men got back into their cars and left, leaving Mr. Z on top of the parking garage. After a few seconds, a low chuckle escaped him as he smiled sadistically. "This isn't over, mice..."

* * *

Having arrived home, Mickey and Minnie parked the Monaco in the garage and made their way inside. Both opted to call it a day and wait until the next day to work on the car. On the way home, they stopped at the pizza parlor and got a pizza, deciding not to fix anything for dinner. They ate their pizza, then made their way upstairs to shower. After both had showered and put on their pajama's, they brushed their teeth and gargled mouth wash. After spitting out their mouth wash, Mickey turned to Minnie with a sly grin, his eyes half closed.

"I'm gonna getcha..." The young, brunette, female mouse caught the gleam in her husband's eyes and grinned.

"Ya have to catch me!" she taunted as she bolted, running out the bathroom door. Both were laughing as he bolted after her, chasing her down the hall the short distance to their bedroom. She ran inside and almost completely stopped, letting him catch her as his wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her gently, twirling her in the air once before setting her back on the hardwood floor. Both laughed as he twirled her, and when he set her down, she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as they smiled lovingly at one another.

"I caught you..." he smiled softly.

"I wanted you to catch me," she smiled innocently and playfully. Both shared a tender smile, then they each closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, Minnie's leg rising behind her as she leaned into Mickey's embrace. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back and smiled at one another.

"How about we turn in?" he suggested. She leaned onto him a little as she smiled with her eyes half-lidded.

"I think I could sleep tonight. How about you, dear?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Both chuckled, then she pulled away and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's hit the hay."

"Right beside you."

Mickey and Minnie each knelt beside their bed and said their prayer together. Then they pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, pulling the covers back over them as they curled up together. They each laid down on their sides facing each other as they cuddled up together, their bodies nestled together as they intertwined their tails under the cover. Minnie moved one arm across her husband's form and rested her hand on his back as she laid her head close to his, her face just inches from his own. Mickey laid in a similar position, with his arm around her side, his hand on her back, and his face close to hers.

Both lay smiling at each other as they felt the warmth of the others body against their own. Instinctively, they each began to rub each others backs as they laid curled up together.

"This is my favorite part of going to bed," Minnie said with a soft tone and tender smile.

"Going to sleep?" Mickey guessed with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and snickered.

"No." She pulled him closer and her closer to him as she smiled warmly. "Lying here together." He pulled her close as he smiled with equal warmth.

"That's my favorite part of going to bed, too."

"Oh, Mickey..." she uttered. Then she tilted her head upward a little and brushed her lips against his. Pulling back, their smiled and eyes met. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They touched their noses together, then pulled back and snuggled up together as they were.

"Good night, Mickey."

"Good night, Minnie. Love you."

"Love you, too. Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams, doll." They leaned close and gave each other one more good night kiss before curling up together to sleep. Laying curled up together, their bodies nestled close, their tails intertwined and one arm around one another, they soon drifted off to sleep.

They would have the next two days to prepare for the next race. But Mr. Z and his cohorts won't let them win if they have anything to say about it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 9: Mickey and Minnie get the Monaco ready for the fourth event in the Warped Steel competition.

Squad Unit 19.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's note: Welcome to the 9th chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this one.

P.S.: I want to dedicate this chapter to Donald Duck. I know this story has nothing to do with him, but I still want to dedicate it to him. He celebrates his 75th anniversary on the 9th of June. Happy birthday and happy anniversary, Donald! Here's to another great 75! Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. Wayne passed away on the 18th of May due to diabetes, leaving behind his wife, Russi, and five children. He voiced Mickey for 32 years, starting in 1983. His wife, Russi voiced Minnie since 1986. They were a wonderful husband and wife team. God bless you Wayne and Russi. This chapter is dedicated to them.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

The sound of birds chirping could be heard as morning arose over the home of the mice. Mickey's eyes fluttered open as he awoke. He blinked, clearing his vision as he tried to wake him himself up. He stretched his body and legs a little, forcing the fatigue from his frame. Finishing, he realized that he was lying on his side with his back facing his wife. He turned over gently, trying not to wake her, and found her lying on her side facing him. He smiled as soon as he saw Minnie.

He just laid there and watched her sleep. Her side gently rose and fell as she slept. He listened to her gentle breathing, every soft inhale and exhale. He looked at the tender smile she wore as she slumbered, indicating she was sleeping peacefully. He was thankful for that. He looked at how she had one hand resting on her pillow just a few inches in front of her face. The cover rested at her waist, leaving her upper pajama-clad torso exposed. He scooted closer to her ever so slightly, so as not to disturb her, and rested his hand on her arm. Feeling her soft, smooth and tender black skin beneath his fingertips, he gently caressed her arm, stroking tenderly up and down. She didn't stir. Rather, her smile widened slightly and she sighed softly in her sleep. It was as if, even in her sleep, she knew he was right there next to her.

He smiled. Moving his hand up to her face, he gently brushed the tops of his fingers against her soft, peach cheek. Bringing his hand back and stroking her cheek again, the ends of her mouth curled up just slightly into a wider smile, and she sighed softly as she tilted her head a little at Mickey's tender touch.

"Mickey..." she whispered softly in her sleep. He smiled. She must be dreaming of him. He glanced across her form to her bedside table at the time. 9:06. He looked back at his wife and decided to let her sleep in a little. He'd get up, fix breakfast for the two of them, then he'd wake her up. With this thought in mind, he leaned close and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, then gently pulled the cover off himself and slipped his legs over the edge of the bed. Sitting up, Mickey stretched his arms over his head, then turned back to Minnie to find her still sleeping with a gentle smile. Smiling himself, he eased off the bed and tip-toed over to the bedroom door. He glanced back to the bed where his young wife lay, smiled, then stepped out of the bedroom.

Making his way downstairs into the kitchen, Mickey opted to fix them both some pancakes for breakfast. He opened a cabinet door and got out the pancake mix, and turned the oven on. After fixing the batter, he then poured the batter into the frying pan and started to make their pancakes. It didn't take long for the whole kitchen to start smelling like pancakes.

Only several minutes had passed since Mickey had gotten up and began making breakfast. Minnie scooted closer to her companion's side of the bed, expecting to feel his warmth, but was met with only the cool sheet. Her eyes fluttered open and as her vision cleared, realized that she was alone. Naturally, she wondered where he was. She stretched her legs under the covers and groaned a little. Finishing, she glanced onto his bedside table at the digital clock. 9:19. She sat up in their bed and her nose caught a whiff of a delightful aroma. She raised her round, black nose into the air slightly and sniffed.

"Mmmm..." She knew that mouth watering smell: pancakes. Mickey's pancakes to be exact. She smiled and her insides warmed upon the realization that that must be why her husband was absent from their bed. She pulled the cover off herself and stood, stretching her arms over her head. Finishing, she made their bed, which only took about a minute, and walked out of their bedroom. The closer she got to the kitchen, the stronger and more tongue-tantalizing the wonderful aroma became. Having descended the stairs, she turned the corner into their kitchen and found her husband standing at the oven making their breakfast. Her heart twirled in her chest. She smiled as she decided to greet him with an early morning hug.

Mickey didn't even realize that Minnie was up until he suddenly felt her slender arms wrap around his torso and the front of her frame pressed against his back as she caught him in a tight hug.

"G'moring, Mickey!" she greeted in a cheerful and chipper tone. At first, the sudden contact startled him, but he soon relaxed as soon as he heard her sweet voice. He turned his head to face her and smiled.

"G'morning, Minnie," he greeted. "Didja sleep well?" She hugged him gently, enjoying the feel of his warm body against hers again, and looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Uh-huh. I slept real good. Did you?"

"Uh-huh. I did. I slept good, too," he replied with a smile. She loosened her grip on him a little and stepped to his side, leaving one arm around his back.

"Whatcha makin'?" She recognized the smell of his pancakes, but she didn't know what type they were.

"Blueberry pancakes. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh-uh. I love your pancakes. They're so delicious!" she smiled warmly.

"Reminds me of you," he grinned slyly, kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled as her muzzle turned a pink tint. "How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough for me to make us a each a few pancakes," he answered, flipping over the last pancake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He turned his face to her and smiled impishly.

"I wanted you to sleep in a little this morning. I figured I'd make us breakfast then I'd wake you." Minnie was touched deeply by Mickey's remark. She smiled warmly at him.

"That's really sweet of you, Mickey, but I could've helped you make breakfast."

"I didn't mind. It was no trouble at all. I wanted to." He smiled genuinely at her. The same smile that always melts her heart.

"Aww, Mickey..." She wrapped her arms around his torso and nestled her cheek on his chest as she embraced him. "Thank you so much." He laid the spatula in the pan and wrapped his arms around her back.

"You're welcome, Minnie." He kissed the top of her head in front of her bow softly. She pulled back a little and gazed up into his entrancing brown eyes.

"You're wonderful, Mickey," she smiled lovingly.

"You are, too, Minnie," he smiled lovingly back. They each leaned close and pressed their lips together as she leaned into and onto him. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes. Minnie giggled as she smiled up at him and leaned onto him a little.

"Morning, handsome." Mickey chuckled.

"Morning, beautiful. I hope you're hungry."

"Uh-huh!" Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, and since her front was pressed against his, he felt it. Both looked down to her abdomen, then back up to each other. "See?" Both chuckled.

"Well then, get yourself a plate. I've got us each three pancakes." His arms slipped from behind her as he turned back to the oven, picked up the spatula and began to get out the last pancake.

"I'll set the table," she stated, walking around him to the cabinets. She opened the cabinet and got them each a plate, then stepped the few feet over to the table. After setting the table, Minnie poured them each a glass of orange juice while Mickey put their pancakes on the plates. After setting everything, Mickey pulled a chair out for Minnie.

"Here you go," he smiled coyly. She giggled.

"Why, thank you," she smiled appreciatively, then gave him a peck on his nose. Both sat down together, then held hands as they said their prayer. After they finished, she turned to him with a warm smile. "Thanks for making breakfast, Mickey. I really appreciate it." He turned to her with an equally warm smile.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome, Minnie." She leaned close and nuzzled her side and cheek against his affectionately. Pulling back, they each smiled, then began to eat together. After eating, both mice put their dishes in the sink and begun to wash them together. As they did, a sly idea came to Minnie's mind. She raised her hand and touched her index finger to Mickey's nose, getting a little bit of bubbles on it. She snickered as he grinned at her. Deciding to even the odds, he raised his hand and touched his index finger to her nose, getting a little bit of bubbles on it. He chuckled, as did she. Both wiped their noses off as they shared a laugh, then finished the dishes.

After washing the dishes and putting them back in the cabinet, Mickey and Minnie dried their hands, they turned to each other and wrapped their arms around one another; his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Minnie saw a sly grin on Mickey's face just before he leaned in and began to nuzzle and kiss the front side of her neck. She smiled as she moaned and her spine tingled at the contact as her eyes drifted shut. After a a few seconds, he pulled back and she smiled slyly at him through half-closed eyelids.

"Mickey Mouse. Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked playfully. "Trying to get me back upstairs?" She was really enjoying his touch. He smiled a genuine smile and shook his head.

"No. I'm not." Her smiled faded slightly. So he _didn't_ have anything else in mind?

"Aww, you're not?" He quirked a brow and grinned slightly. So she _did_ want him to keep going.

"You want me to?" She smiled shyly and innocently at him.

"Well... I was really enjoying it. It felt really good..." She noticed his smile become sly.

"Oh, did it, now?" He leaned in again and pressed his lips to the front side of her neck as he pulled her close against him. She smiled broadly and her eyes drifted shut again as she was once again in Heaven.

"Oh, Mickey..." she sighed happily and softly. A moan escaped her lips and her spine quivered pleasurably at the feel of his hot breath and warm lips against her skin. She felt her heart rate begin to increase and her breathing getting deeper.

"I love you..." he whispered against her neck.

"Mmm... I love you, too..." she uttered, partly moaning it. After several seconds, Mickey pulled back and smiled at Minnie. She returned his smile, smiling up at him lovingly. "I love you, Mickey."

"I love you, too, Minnie." Both mice leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg going up behind her as she leaned onto him. After about five seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each other smiles and eyes. "Why don't we wait till tonight before we have some fun?" he suggested. She recognized the gleam in his eyes and it made her heart skip a beat just thinking about what he meant. He noticed the same gleam in her eyes as she smiled warmly and slyly.

"You got it, sweetie," she replied, mirroring the gleam in his eyes. Both chuckled softly, then leaned close and touched their noses together, pulling back after a few seconds.

"We better go work on the car," he stated.

"Right. We can't be too careful with this contest," she agreed.

Mickey and Minnie walked arm-in-arm upstairs to their bedroom, and over to the closet they shared. They changed into some other clothes and headed outside to the garage to work on the car. The '78 Dodge Monaco needed a wash job above all else. After washing it, the mice began to check all the engine components to make sure everything was in order. Having checked everything, they took it back to the police academy to test it out. They found out a few things had to be done.

The right side muffler had been punctured, which mad a horrific noise. It had to be removed and a new one put on. The left high beam headlight bulb had blown, so it, too, had to be replaced. The old police cruiser needed an oil change, new spark plugs, and some engine coolant. The oil and coolant was no problem, but the spark plugs, muffler and headlight bulb required the most time and effort. Besides that, they removed some grass from the undercarriage, and buffed out all the dents and scratches they found. Even with the mice working together, it was later that evening before they finished. The cash they had won in the contest helped to fund the repair for the car. The last thing they did was change the oil and put in the engine coolant.

"Welp. That's done," Mickey stated, standing up and wiping his hands off with a rag.

"All we have to do is take the car out for another test run tomorrow," Minnie said, also standing and wiping her hands off. He closed the hood of the Monaco.

"The next race is day after tomorrow. We have to make sure the car's ready for it." She stepped closer to him as she smiled reassuringly.

"I think it'll be ready." Mickey noticed a small smudge on Minnie's left cheek.

"Here, let me get that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He touched part of it to his tongue, wetting it, and gently wiped away the smudge. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"No problem." She then draped her arms loosely across his shoulders. He returned the action by placing his hands on her sides.

"How about we get cleaned up before we do anything else?" she suggested.

"I think we should," he replied. She leaned up and touched her little black nose to his. After a few seconds, she pulled back and met his smile.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. Then we can eat dinner."

"Right. I've worked up an appetite."

"Me, too." Both chuckled, then they pulled away, took each others hand, and went inside and upstairs to shower. After showering and changing into some other clothes, Mickey and Minnie went back downstairs to start making dinner. However, both decided to just eat some pizza and watch a movie together. Neither wanted to watch a horror movie, and neither felt like an action movie. So both decided on a romance/comedy movie instead. Minnie got the movie ready while Mickey put a microwavable pizza in the microwave. Once the pizza was done, he sliced it, then brought it into the living room and set it on the coffee table, along with them each a soda.

Sitting down side-by-side on the couch, they began to eat their meal and watch the movie together. They finished their pizza about half an hour into the movie, so they just kicked back for the other hour and a half of it. Both had a lot of fun together. After the movie ended, Mickey started to carry their plates and napkins into the kitchen while Minnie put the movie back in it's DVD case, and turned the TV and DVD player off. After which, she walked into the kitchen to join him.

"Say, Minnie? Why don't we go out and relax in the hammock?" he asked. She walked up next to him and leaned against the counter, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Mickey, I'd love to! It'll be so romantic," she beamed, clasping her hands together. He smiled, then leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"Come on." He took her hand.

"Right beside you." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and interlocked their fingers.

Holding each others hand, Mickey and Minnie went out into their backyard and climbed into the hammock, snuggling up together. Mickey lay on his back with one hand on his wife's side and his other hand behind his head. Minnie lay with her head on her husband's chest and shoulder with her arm draped across his body and her hand on his side. They also intertwined their tails as they lay cuddled up.

It was such a beautiful night. The stars glistened and twinkled beautifully in the clear night sky. And the cool air made it just right out. Not too warm and not too cool. The cricket's chirped and the frogs croaked, adding to the sounds of a calm spring night. And the fireflies illuminated the backyard every little bit with their glow, adding to the beauty and serenity of the evening.

"I love nights like this. It's so beautiful and romantic..." Minnie said with a sigh of contentment, snuggling against her companion.

"Yeah, it is..." Mickey agreed, pulling her close. She tilted her head so she could look at him.

"Know what I love most about these nights?" He looked at her sweet face and saw the warm smile she wore on her lips, and the twinkling of her warm chocolate eyes, glistening in the reflection of the stars like amber jewels.

"I think I know." He smiled as he brought his hand from behind his head and placed it on her cheek, cupping it delicately in his palm. She saw his eyes sparkling as she felt the warmth of his palm against her cheek. She snuggled her cheek further into his palm.

"I love spending them with you," she smiled warmly and softly, rubbing his side.

"I love spending them with you, too," he smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She craned her neck, leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Any slight chill she may have felt from the cool night air was gone in that instant of feeling the wonderful warmth of her lover's kiss. It never failed to warm her up. After a few seconds, she pulled back a little and smiled at him, her face mere inches from his own.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled softly back. They each leaned their faces close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they pulled back and snuggled up together again, enjoying each others warmth and presence. "Comfy?" he asked. She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her cheek against the side of his chest.

"Mmm-hmm..." she sighed softly. "I'm so comfy and cozy..." He smiled and pulled her close.

After a few minutes, Mickey felt Minnie hug him tighter and glanced down to her. He smiled. She had her eyes closed and was snuggled against him with her cheek against the side of his chest. He just watched with a smile as she lay curled up next to him. He watched her side gently rise and fall, and listened to her soft breathing. She looked so cute lying there curled up. She looked so at peace. So comfortable and content. So delicate. So innocent. Almost like a child curled up with her favorite doll or security blanket. He brought her that security.

Then he quirked a brow as he got curious. Did she doze off? He shifted his attention to her body weight. Shifting his arm she had her head partly resting on, he felt that she did feel a little limp. He didn't want to disturb her if she had fallen asleep. He shifted his attention to their tails. He felt hers still entangled around his own. Gently, he raised his tail and felt that her tail also felt a little limp. He raised them up just high enough where he could see from his laying position, and noticed that the tip of her tail wasn't moving. Often, when she would be curled up with him, he could tell that she was still awake even if her eyes were closed because the tip of her tail would curl up, straighten out, then curl up slowly again. Similar to a cat's tail. He was the same way.

And right now, her tail remained unmoving. He listened carefully and heard how soft and even her breathing was. A smile found his face. She had, in fact, drifted off to sleep snuggled up to him. Just like she's done so many nights before. Mickey chuckled mentally. She used him for a pillow more than she used anything else. He was her favorite pillow. And blanket. Other people would have a favorite stuffed animal they preferred to sleep with. Minnie had Mickey. He was her favorite stuffed animal to sleep with. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He thought about just letting her sleep, carrying her inside and up to their bedroom and laying her down on their bed. It'd be simple enough.

He didn't want to disturb her. He could easily carry her inside, upstairs and into their bedroom. That's the easy part. The challenging part circles around her current attire: a T-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of sandals, along with her bow and gloves. Her pajama's would be more comfortable than her current wardrobe to sleep in. He could carry her upstairs and undress and dress her himself, but he would feel like he was invading her privacy. Even though he was her husband, and she was his wife, and they had done... "things", numerous times, that was just the way he was. Although he had seen her bare body and she had seen his bare body numerous times, he would still feel like he was taking advantage of her. And he never wanted to do that. That was one of the things she admired and loved so much about him. She could always feel safe with him.

He reasoned he had three options: One; He could carry her inside and upstairs to bed and lay her down as is. But he guessed her attire wouldn't be very sleep-worthy. Second option: Carry her upstairs, undress her then put her pj's on her. But he would feel like he was taking advantage of her and invading her privacy. His third and final option: Wake her up. He looked down at her and sighed. He'd wake her up. She could always go back to sleep. Undoubtedly, next to him. He brought his free hand up to her cheek and stroked it tenderly.

"Minnie?" he whispered. She stirred slightly and buried her face into the side of his chest with a soft squeak.

"Aww," he whispered with a fond smile. He thought she looked so cute. Now he really hated to wake her. But he resolved that he had to. "Minnie. Wake up, baby." The young, female mouse stirred slightly. She unburied her face and looked up at him as her eyes drifted open, meeting his almost instantly. She smiled a sleepy smile and gave a soft sigh. "Hey, there, princess," he smiled softly, stroking his fingers against her cheek.

"Hey, prince," she smiled warmly. Then a yawn escaped her, which also made him yawn, even though he wasn't sleepy.

"Didja have a nice nap?" She smiled a little as she snuggled her body against his.

"Mmm-hmm. I did."

"Sorry I woke you," he said a little apologetically.

"No, it's okay," she assured with a smile.

"Do ya wanna go on to bed and go to sleep?" She eased up a little, supporting her light-weight on her forearm.

"Well, we could, but..." He watched her smile turn sly as she began to stroke her index finger along his chest. "This morning you mentioned that we could have some fun tonight. And..." She smiled a sly and seductive smile. "I was kinda hoping we could..."

"You aren't too sleepy?" he questioned. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Uh-uh. Besides, I only took a short nap , and I'm already awake." She leaned her face down closer to his and smiled seductively. "And once we get in our bedroom, it'll be no time before all of me will be awake..." Mickey grinned widely.

"Heh, you got that right..." Minnie giggled and brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smile and eyes.

"Do you want to?" she asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. He grinned slyly.

"Losing about an hour or so of sleep won't hurt." She smiled widely.

"Great!" Mickey then scooped Minnie up bridal-style. "Oh, Mickey," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck then gave him a kiss on his cheek. He got out of the hammock, carried her inside, upstairs and into their bedroom, where he used his foot to close the door behind them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 10: The mice head to the rendezvous point and partake in the fourth race!

Squad Unit 19.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story, and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to my 10th chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

It was a little after ten the next morning before either of the mice awoke. And Minnie was the first one to arise. Her eyes fluttered open as the sunlight seeped through the closed blinds into their bedroom. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and realized that she was lying facing her husband, while he was lying with his back facing her. She smiled at Mickey lying next to her. She smiled broadly and chuckled softy when she remembered the previous night, and realized that, except for their gloves and the hair ribbon she wore, neither of them were wearing any clothes. The cover was the only thing separating their bare bodies from the morning air. She smiled as she scooted close and gently pressed the front of her body against his back and draped an arm across his side, sighing softly at the feel of his warm body against her own.

She giggled mentally at the memory of last night and hugged her husband's sleeping form closer. She didn't really want to get up. She just wanted to stay there cuddled up to her main mouse. Who was also her main tiger. Suddenly, he stirred, and rolled from his side onto his back. She left her arm draped across him as he rolled over and smiled when she saw his face. She loved waking up to his sweet, handsome and beautiful face every morning. She wouldn't trade it, or any other moment with him for anything in the whole world. Minnie decided to get up and fix them both some breakfast, just as he did the morning before. She propped herself up on her elbow and forearm, and leaned her face down close to Mickey's. She kissed him softly on his cheek and brought her free hand up to his chest and stroked it tenderly. She pulled back and smiled at her sweetheart.

She then rolled gently onto her side, facing her side of the bed. Just as she started to scoot her body toward the edge, her sleeping companion suddenly rolled onto his side facing her and draped his arm across her hip, preventing her from moving any further. She turned her face back to him and smiled. Now she was in a pickle. Unless she wanted to move his arm off her she couldn't get up and fix them breakfast. And she didn't want to move his arm. So, she gently rolled back onto her other side facing him, and laid back down, resting her head on her pillow and scooting closer to him. Oh, well. She'd just try the next morning to make him breakfast. She cuddled her body closer to his and draped her arm back across his side again. Though she wished she could have made him some breakfast, she had no complaints. Heck, this was a lot better than breakfast. Lying cuddled close to him beat breakfast any day.

"Decided to stay in?" Minnie opened her eyes to see Mickey grinning at her with one eye open. She thought he looked so cute.

"Uh-huh," she smiled, cuddling against him. "It's just so comfy and cozy... I figured a little longer wouldn't hurt."

"Nah, it couldn't," he smiled, pulling her close. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while. I wanted to get up and fix you some breakfast, but you put your arm around me and I didn't have the heart to move it. So I decided to just lay back down with you," she smiled innocently and honestly.

"So that's where you were going."

"You were already awake?" the young, female mouse questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah. I woke up just before you started to get out of bed," he answered. "I figured you were going to go out and work on the car without me again." She smiled.

"Mickey..." She raised her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked it. "I promised you I wouldn't do anything to the car anymore without you. And I always keep my promises." He smiled, then grinned sheepishly.

"Also, I was kinda hoping we could lay here a little longer." She chuckled and smiled.

"You read my mind." She leaned up and pressed her nose to his. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled as their eyes met.

"Good morning, Minnie."

"Good morning, Mickey." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as they hugged each other close. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled at one another. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good. Did you?"

"Yes. I slept real good." Then the male mouse smiled widely at his young wife as he rolled gently onto his back.

"How do you feel this morning?" The female mouse smiled widely at her young husband. She knew he was referring to last night.

"Oh, I feel real good." She then giggled at the memory. "How do you feel?"

"I feel real good, too." Both chuckled, then leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled at each other. Minnie then snuggled up to Mickey, resting her head happily against his chest and her hand on his side. He moved his arm under her side and rested his hand on her side and his other on her arm. "Mmm... You're warm..." she murmured, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"So are you," he whispered, feeling the warmth of her delicate and petite form against his. Neither young mouse had any regrets about not getting up. They'd eat a little later.

Mickey and Minnie laid snuggled up together for several more minutes, just enjoying each others warmth and presence. Then Mickey's stomach rumbled a little, and because of Minnie's close proximity, she also felt it. She tilted her head upward and grinned knowingly.

"I think someone is hungry," she said in a playful voice. Just a second later, her own stomach rumbled, making both of them chuckle.

"I think someone else is hungry, too," he said in a similar tone. Both shared a laugh.

"I suppose we should get up and go eat."

"Yeah. Who know what our stomach's will turn into if we don't." Both chuckled, then she smiled slyly as she looked up at him.

"I know you can be part tiger sometimes..." He smiled a similar smile.

"So can you..." Both young lovers chuckled, then Minnie eased up and brushed her lips against Mickey's. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. Then she sat up, grazing her fingers across his chest as she did so, and scooted over to her side of the bed. Leaving the cover wrapped around her torso, she raised her arms over her head and stretched, making a little squeak as she did, which he found completely adorable. He sat up on the bed and scooted over to her side. She heard and felt him coming closer as she finished her yawn and turned to face him with a warm smile as he scooted closer to her.

He scooted over, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed like hers, and slipped one arm around her back and side. She sighed happily and returned the favor, wrapping one arm around his back and side. He raised his free hand up to her face and cupped her cheek in his palm and began stroking under her eye with his thumb. Their brown spheres locked as they smiled at one another. He leaned close and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"I love you. So much," he whispered. She sighed softly.

"I love you, too. Like crazy," she whispered softly as she nuzzled her cheek against his. After a few seconds, they pulled their faces back a little as their chocolate brown eyes met.

"How's about we go eat some breakfast?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

"Wait right here." With that, Mickey slipped out of bed and began to gather the clothes they were wearing last night, which were strung about the floor a little from the 'game' they played the previous night. He gathered her clothes and laid them upon the bed next to her. "There you are." She smiled appreciatively up at him.

"Thank you." She stood up and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome." Mickey then picked up his boxers and slipped them on. Standing back up, he saw a red tint on his wife's cheeks and a wide grin on her lips. Then he pulled on his lounge pants and put on his shirt. When he finished pulling it on, he noticed that his young wife was still watching him with the same grin and blush.

"Watching me, eh?" he teased. He noticed her cheeks get just a little redder.

"I told you I love watching you," she smiled innocently, then giggled. He stepped close to her.

"I love watching you, too." He kissed her gently on her cheek. When he pulled back, he saw her smile turn sly.

"Well, you can watch me now if ya want."

"I'd love to," he grinned. She giggled and complied, reaching her hand to her side to get her panties. She slipped them on, purposely standing facing him, then picked up her shirt and pulled it on. Glancing to her husband, she noticed a wide grin on his face. She blushed a little and continued, picking up her lounge pants and pulling them on. Standing back up, their eyes and smiles met. They then stepped close to one another and wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Mickey said with a warm smile. She felt her heart just melt at his words.

"Oh, Mickey... You're so sweet," Minnie cooed, then embraced him in a warm hug. "Thank you." She pulled back after several seconds. "You're the most handsome guy in the world, you know that?" she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," he smiled. They leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back. "How about we go get something to eat?" She nodded.

"Sure. I am getting a little hungry."

"Me, too." Both mice pulled away and made their bed up together. Then they made their way hand-in-hand downstairs into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Mmm... How about some bacon and eggs?" he suggested.

"Okie-dokie! I'll whip us up some!" she replied.

"I'll help you."

"I really appreciate that, Mickey, but you don't ha-" He cut her off with a peck on her lips.

"I want to." She beamed up at him and gave him a peck on lips right back.

"Thank you." Both mice shared a smile, then they began making their breakfast together.

After fixing their breakfast, Mickey and Minnie set the table, held hands as they said their prayer together, then began to eat. After eating, the mice went back upstairs to change into some other clothes. After which, they took the '78 Dodge Monaco back out to the police academy's road course to test it. The results obtained found that the Monaco didn't need anything extra done to it. It ran fine with no mechanical problems whatsoever. Overall, the retired police cruiser was ready.

The next day, Friday, was soon upon the young mice. After eating breakfast, they went out to give the Monaco one last check-over before the race. It was about 3:30 when the mice decided to leave to meet the other competitors and Mr. Z at the rendezvous point for the next event. Being early was crucial if they hoped to take down Mr. Z and anyone else involved in the Warped Steel contest.

"You ready for today's race, Mickey?" Minnie asked, buckling the belt she had just finished looping through the belt loops on her jeans. Both mice were in their bedroom getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Mickey answered, pulling his shirt on. "How about you?"

"Yeah. I'm ready, too." She then adjusted her hair bow. "I'm driving in this race, remember?" He chuckled.

"I remember." He turned to her. "But I drive in the next one if there's another, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Right. Unless, of course, you don't want to."

"I don't mind." She stepped closer to him and draped her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"We're in this together. You and me. A team." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Together." She leaned against him as she pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. After about four seconds, both lovers broke the kiss and pulled back to smile at each other. Then Mickey let his right hand slide off her left hip as he reached behind him and picked up the car keys on the dresser. "Here you go," he said holding them up. She smiled and took the keys into her left hand.

"Thanks." She gave him a peck on the side of his lips and giggled.

"You ready to smoke the competition?" he asked with a grin.

"You betcha!" she replied with a smile.

"Then we better get goin'."

"Right. We don't wanna be late." Then Minnie smiled warmly and playfully. "Are you ready, partner?" Mickey smiled back.

"Ready, partner." Both mice chuckled and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and walked out of their bedroom hand-in-hand.

Mickey and Minnie locked up their home and headed out downstairs and out to the garage. While Mickey opened the garage door, Minnie started the Monaco. She got out and got in on the passenger side as he got in on the driver side. Then the mice left. The drive to Camden Lake took about twenty minutes to get there. On the way, the silver cell phone in Mickey's cargo pant pocket began to ring. Both mice already knew who it was. Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Flipping up the screen, he found one message and brought it up:

_Greetings_, _contender_. _The_ _next_ _event_ _in_ _the_ _Warped_ _Steel_ _competition_ _will_ _be_ _held_ _this_ _evening_ _at_ _Camden_ _Lake_ _at_ _four_ _pm_. _Be_ _at_ _the_ _boat_ _house_ _by_ _that_ _time_ _to_ _continue_ _your_ _race_ _to_ _victory!_ _Make_ _sure_ _you're_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _next_ _event_.

_Mr_. _Z._

After reading his partner the message, Mickey put the phone back into his pocket.

"I can't wait to take this guy down," he stated.

"Neither can I," Minnie agreed.

"We'll have to be careful in this race. Those new drivers aren't going to be easy competition."

"No. They'll do everything they can to ensure we don't win."

"We've came to far to let them beat us now."

"Don't worry. We haven't been beaten yet."

About fifteen minutes later, Mickey and Minnie arrived at Camden Lake. Finding the boat house, they pulled off the main road and drove down this two-lane road to the dock. They saw a few of the other drivers also present as well as they pulled up and rolled to a stop. Both young mice opted to sit in the Monaco and wait. Within the next few minutes, the remaining racers arrived, the Toyota Supra and Nissan Skyline being two of them. A few minutes later, both mice glanced at their watches: 3:58. Then 3:59. They watched and counted down to 3:59: 56. 57. 58. 59. 4:00:00. Just then, the sound of a large engine made the mice glance up. They saw the black and silver '94 Freight-liner wrecker roll up and stop. The driver door swung open and Mr. Z jumped out.

Mickey and Minnie glanced to each other, nodded, and got out, the other drivers following suit. The mice walked in front of the Monaco and stood, waiting for Mr. Z to address the group. The anthropomorphic dog scanned the group for a bit, then smiled a wicked grin.

"Welcome to the fourth event in Warped Steel, everyone!" He then stepped toward the group. "I'll lay out the rules for this event: The rules for this event are the same as the others. You may bump, grind, shunt and ram your opponents, but cheating isn't allowed. Furthermore... The starting positions for this race will be different. You will be split into two lines of three cars. The drivers who placed last, fifth and fourth in the last event line up here." He held out his right arm. "The drivers who placed third, second and first will line up here." He held out his left arm. "The last place car will start in the front of row one and the third place car will start in front of row two. This will give the drivers who have not done too well a chance to improve, and the drivers who have excelled a chance to prove themselves."

Mickey and Minnie glanced to each other. Was Mr. Z trying to make things difficult for them? Starting them off in last? Things just got weirder.

"You will race two laps around the lake, avoiding the obstacles and race back here. This boat house is the finish line. Now that that is explained... ready your vehicles, contestants!" That said, Mickey and Minnie turned and got into the Monaco. They buckled themselves in then she started the car.

"You ready for this, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"Ready," she nodded with a determined expression. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," he nodded with the same expression.

"Then let's do it!" both mice said, touching their knuckles together.

All the drivers pulled into the order mentioned by Mr. Z. The '95 Civic starting in first in line one, the '70 Marathon was behind it and the '91 Caprice was in last. In row two was the '90 Crown Vitoria, followed by the '08 Skyline, the '08 Supra, and finally the '78 Monaco. Mr. Z stepped in between the two rows of cars, pulled out his .38 pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at the sky.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" BANG! Minnie punched the accelerator, making the rear tires squeal and create a cloud of white smoke as they tore off the starting line. But racing quickly became tight as the other racers were in front of the mice, blocking their path. They followed behind until they pulled out onto the four-lane, then Minnie hit the gas. The Monaco accelerated as it began to pass the other competition. Instantly, the Supra and Skyline attempted to keep the mice from getting past. Minnie swerved the Monaco, attempting to pass the two tuners, but the drivers seemed to cancel out any way of getting past.

"They're not letting us pass!" Mickey said.

"Oh, we'll pass them, alright," Minnie said, a devious grin forming on her face. "Hang on!" She swerved hard to the left and accelerated. The Skyline attempted to cut them off, but the Monaco was too close. The left-rear fender of the Skyline connected with the right-front fender of the Monaco, sending the Skyline into a spin.

"One knucklehead down," Mickey said with a grin.

"One knucklehead to go," Minnie added with a grin. She tried to pass the Supra on the left, but the driver swerved and cut them off.

"Why don't you try the same trick on him?" Mickey suggested.

"Yes, sir!" Minnie agreed. She tried to pass on the right, but was cut off again by the Supra. She tried again on the right but ended up cut off again. Then she jerked the Monaco right and hit the throttle. The Monaco began to pass on the right but the driver of the Supra eased over to block. Bad idea... The Supra's right-rear fender hit the left-front fender of the Monaco, causing the the driver to lose control. The mice watched as the Supra fishtailed left, then right, left, then finally swerving right as it spun out in a cloud of white smoke. The mice drove around the car and raced onward.

"Great driving, Minnie!" Mickey commented, patting her right arm.

"Thanks, Mickey," Minnie smiled, looking at him for a second then back to the road. The mice soon came upon a left 90 degree turn, which they power-slid around. The mice resided in fifth place, with the Marathon being the fourth place car. They drove across an orange steel bridge, which took them across a river, and into a little business district. They soon caught up to the Marathon and passed it without incident. The Civic was the next opponent for the mice to pass. Both saw an intersection up ahead as they raced toward it at around 110 MPH. Minnie eased the speed down to about 80 as they neared it. They watched as the other competitors wen through the intersection without mishap, and the mice managed to do the same.

Speeding up, the Monaco began to gain on the other cars as it drove across another bridge and turned right onto a two-lane road. The Civic attempted to keep the Monaco from passing as the old police car began inching it's way up from behind. The mice tried passing on the shoulder, but the Civic cut them off by driving onto the shoulder. Minnie turned left and tried to gain on the mail car on the opposite shoulder. Again, the mice were denied the pass. Both mice grunted in annoyance then Minnie faked a pass on the right. The driver of the Civic turned right, trying to block them. As the Civic turned right, Minnie eased left a little and accelerated, passing the Civic and putting her and Mickey in third.

The road the drivers were on rounded around the lake, starting from a lower point, making it's way up, then winding back down. As they Monaco came to the top of the hill, the mice began driving past a park as they spotted the Crown Vic just up ahead. As the Monaco gained on the Vic, Mickey and Minnie noticed it ease over onto the shoulder a little, giving them enough room to pass. As they mice raced past, Roger and Julia gave a thumbs-up to the mice, which they returned as they passed them.

"Just one more car to pass," Mickey stated.

"And we still have one more lap," Minnie mentioned. A hard right turn came up, causing the mice to power-slide around it. Rounding the turn, they spotted the Caprice several car-lengths ahead of them. Hitting a straightaway, the Monaco began to gain on the Caprice. A left turn took the mice down a dirt road and over a wooden bridge. Minnie eased the Monaco into the inside of the next right turn, gaining a few car-lengths on the Caprice. The dirt road soon met pavement as the race for first continued. The Monaco slid around a left turn which put the mice back on the four-lane. The Caprice was now only a couple car-lengths ahead of the Monaco as they raced past the boat house.

"We have to pass this guy somewhere!" Minnie said.

"All we have to do is pass him and hold our position," Mickey said. The young, female mouse punched the throttle as they attempted to catch the Caprice. The Monaco soon hit 130 MPH as it began to inch upon the Caprice. The driver of the Caprice spotted the mice gaining on him and tried to keep them from passing. He began swerving across the road, blocking both lanes.

"Boy, he doesn't want us to get past," Minnie said with a little smirk. It was actually funny to watch the driver's attempts.

"Let's show him what we can do," Mickey grinned. She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

The mice began battling with the Caprice for first. Minnie decided to fake another pass. She eased the Monaco to the left, and the driver did the same. Then she eased right, making the Caprice swerve right. As the Caprice turned, Minnie hit the gas. The Monaco passed the Caprice on the left. The driver tried to veer over and ram the mice, but they were already past. Mickey and Minnie now had first place. They soon power-slid around the left turn and drove across the bridge and into the business district again. But the Caprice was hanging tight on their tail.

The intersection was just ahead, and the Caprice was dangerously close. Then the mice realized something startling: The light at the intersection was red and traffic was at a standstill. Minnie had no choice but to slow down. The Caprice passed the Monaco and raced on ahead. They watched as the Caprice flew threw the intersection at around 133 MPH and was T-boned in the left-rear by an oncoming car. The Caprice spun a full 360 degrees before coming to a stop, facing the opposite direction. Traffic instantly began to slow.

As the mice got to the intersection, they slowed down to about 30 MPH as they drove through the wreckage and debris that lay scattered across the pavement. As soon as they cleared everything, they sped back up and continued the race. Ahead, the mice drove across the next bridge and turned right at the next turn, taking them off the four-lane and back onto the two-lane.

"Anyone behind us?" Minnie asked her partner, who turned around in the seat and looked out the back window.

"Not right now there isn't," Mickey answered. Then he spotted tow familiar cars gaining on them. "Uh, oh!

"What's wrong?"

"It's those guy's in the Supra and Skyline again!"

"Them again?!"

"They're on our tail and closing in!"

"Hang on tight!"

Minnie gunned the engine of the Monaco, hitting 136 MPH as they raced along the two-lane, up the hill and by the park again. The Supra and Slylinewere closing in. The drivers had used up over half their nitrous just trying to catch the mice. Now they were racing with a vengeance...

The Monaco hit the hard right turn, power-sliding around it, and hit the straightaway. The Supra and Skyline were now just several car-lengths behind the Monaco as the mice took the next left turn and drove down the dirt road and across the wooden bridge. The mice power-slid around the right turn and raced out onto the blacktop.

"We're almost to the finish line!" Mickey said.

"Just a little further!" Minnie said. The Monaco slid around the next left and out onto the four-lane, the Supra and Skyline gaining fast. Suddenly, the two tuners boosted and began gaining on the Monaco. The mice spotted the boat house just ahead. Minnie locked up the brakes of the Monaco, creating a cloud of white smoke behind it as she turned left. The Monaco skidded sideways toward the road leading to the boat house, then she sped up and drove down the road. The Supra and Skyline had used their nitrous and was going to fast to make the turn. The drivers locked up the brakes and skidded past the boat house road before coming to a halt. The Monaco raced across the finish line in first.

"We did it!" both mice cheered. Once Minnie brought the Monaco to a stop, she and Mickey jumped out of the car and ran to one another at the back of it as they embraced each other. Both laughed at how close their victory, knowing how close it was. Pulling back, they high-fived one another and shared a little laugh together. The Supra and Skyline had to turn around because they skidded past the road to the start/finish line. Both mice turned to see the two cars race down the road and skid to a halt. The drivers got out and began walking up to them. Instinctively, Mickey and Minnie narrowed their gaze at the two men as they approached.

The first driver, the one who got out of the Supra, was walking just ahead of the other driver. The men's faces remained expressionless as they walked up to the mice. The first guy walked up to Mickey and suddenly punched the male mouse in his right shoulder with enough force that he hit the back of the Monaco, yelping as he hit with a THUMP!

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped as she witnessed the horrific sight, and immediately began tending to her husband.

"You little runts! You just cost us another race!" the man yelled. The female mouse whipped her head back around to the man with fire burning in her eyes, and her blood boiling. In a second, she kneed the man in his groin, making him cry out in pain as he grabbed his crotch, hit the pavement on his knees, then fell onto his side.

"Don't you DARE touch my husband!" she snapped, glaring an icy glare at the man on the ground. The second guy glanced at his fallen buddy, then back up to the mice.

"You little...!" He suddenly grabbed Minnie's left wrist with enough pressure that she yelped.

"Minnie!" Mickey gasped as he witnessed what transpired. In a second, he punched the man in his jaw, making him grunt as he was knocked to the ground.

"Keep your hands OFF my wife!" he snapped, fire burning in his eyes and his own blood boiling. Both young mice glared angrily at the two anthropomorphic dogs on the ground as they put one arm around one another. After making sure both men wouldn't budge for a little while, both mice turned to each other.

"Are you all right, Mickey?" Minnie asked worriedly, gently placing her hand on his injured shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little sore but I'm okay," Mickey replied with a light grin. "Are you okay?" he asked, becoming concerned as he took her left wrist into his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore like you, but I'm okay," she responded with a light smile.

"Congratulations, you two." Both mice turned to see Mr. Z walking up to them. "You completed another race with a very close victory." Both mice watched Mr. Z cautiously and suspiciously as he made his way up to them. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Here is your reward." Mickey and Minnie glanced to each other for a moment then back to Mr. Z as the young, male mouse reached his right hand out and took the envelope. "I apologize for these two," Mr. Z said, looking down at the two men. "But that is how things are sometimes in Warped Steel. You not only have to be aware of your opponents on the track, but off the track as well." He then looked down at the two men. "Perhaps you gentlemen should leave, now that the race is over." The second man, still examining his jaw, got to his feet and helped his friend up, who was still holding his groin.

"Yes, Mr. Z..." The first guy helped the second guy over to their cars and away from the mice. Mr. Z watched the men leave, then turned back to the mice.

"I apologize for their behavior. Some drivers are more aggressive than others. You have to be careful out here."

"Mind telling us about what happened to Julia's brother?" Minnie asked with a stern gaze.

"And about what happened to the other racers?" Mickey asked with the same stare. A sadistic grin crept to Mr. Z's mug.

"You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprises, now would you?" Before the mice could respond, he turned away from them and began walking away. "Congrats on your victory today. I'm looking forward to seeing how you fair in the next event..." Both mice let a low growl escape them as they watched the mysterious guy walk over to his rig and climb up. By now all the other racers had crossed the start/finish line, stopped and gotten out of their cars. "Congratulations on your finish, everyone! You all did well in this race. The next event will be this Monday on the Davidson Freeway at five pm. I expect to see you all there. Keep up with your phones, and enjoy your weekend. I'll see you all then." With that, Mr. Z climbed into his rig, fired it up and left. All the other drivers left, save for Mickey and Minnie and Roger and Julia. The older couple pulled up to the younger couple and stopped.

"Hey, there!" Roger and Julia said.

"Hey!" Mickey and Minnie greeted.

"That was a pretty close race, eh?" Roger asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Mickey replied.

"What happened with those two goons?" Julia questioned.

"They came at us after we crossed the finish line," Mickey answered.

"They hit Mickey and grabbed me," Minnie added.

"Are you kids okay?" Roger asked.

"We're fine," both mice answered.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Mickey smiled. Minnie wrapped her arm around Mickey's as she looked at him.

"Especially when we're together," Minnie smiled.

"How come one guy was holding between his legs?" Julia asked with a grin. Mickey pointed to his wife who was still attached to his arm.

"You're looking at her," he said with a proud grin. His wife giggled sheepishly.

"What about the guy holding his jaw?" Roger asked with a grin. Minnie pointed to her husband.

"That would be him," she said with a proud grin.

"Good for both of you," Julia commented.

"You showed those guys who's boss," Roger added.

"It'll be a little while before they bother you two again."

"Maybe. But even if they don't..." Mickey started.

"...We'll be ready for them," Minnie finished.

"Well we better get going. We've got to make sure we'll be able to survive the next race," Roger said.

"You two should do the same," Julia said.

"Right," both mice agreed.

"We'll see you Monday," Julia said, waving at the mice as they drove away.

"Bye!," Mickey said.

"Bye-bye!" Minnie said. After the other couple left, both mice turned to one another.

"How about we go on home?" Mickey suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Minnie agreed. They got into the Monaco, and headed on home.

* * *

It had only been a little while since the race had ended. Mr. Z stood atop the parking garage looking over, contemplating his next move. He heard the sounds of two engines as they drove up to the top of the parking structure and stopped. The sound of two doors closing soon followed. He already knew who it was.

"Congratulations, gentlemen." The two men that stepped out of their cars looked at one another with a perplexed expression, then turned back to Mr. Z.

"You're... congratulating us?" the first one asked. Mr. Z kept his back turned.

"Yes, indeed..." Then he turned around to face them. "For botching up your second opportunity!" he growled.

"We tried to beat those mice, sir!" the first guy said. "But they managed to win."

"We did everything we could!" the second defended.

"You imbeciles did nothing! Those little pests are one step closer to finishing this contest, and if they succeed, it will be the end of Warped Steel!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" the second guy asked. The first one stood back in fear of what might happen now. Mr. Z's faced seemed to become twisted at that question.

"'What's the big deal?'" He lunged at the man and grabbed him by his neck. "Don't you get it, fool?! This is more than just some contest!" He pushed the man back, who stumbled as he began feeling of his neck. "Do you see this scar?" Mr. Z asked calmly, pointing to the scar that ran down his face and neck. Both men nodded. "This is my reward... This is my reward for winning this contest four years ago. I heard about this contest and entered it. I battled my way through and won. And when I faced the man holding the competition, I only asked one thing of him: To be part of Warped Steel. I was given a test to prove I had what it took. In the end, I prevailed... This scar serves as a memory of what I endured. And now, I am second in command of Warped Steel. This contest has lasted for three more years, and I will not have two little runts end it now."

Mr. Z turned away from the men and stared over the side of the building.

"You've got one more chance, gentlemen. I would advise you not to botch this one. Not if you value your health..." Both men looked at one another, then got back into their cars and left. After a while, Mr. Z grinned a twisted grin. "I won't have you two young pipsqueaks end this contest..."

* * *

It wasn't long before Mickey and Minnie arrived home, parked the Monaco and went inside. It was still rather early, however. Both decided to go ahead and eat dinner, then go out and work on the Monaco a little. After eating dinner, and doing the dishes, they went out to the garage and began to work on the Monaco a little. Washing it was the first thing they did. After that, they buffed out what they could of the dents and scratches. After that, they began to check the engine. Luckily, nothing needed to be replaced. They'd take it out to the police academy's road course the next day to make sure it was running properly. By the time they finished working on the car, night had fallen.

After finishing up with the car for the night, Mickey and Minnie went inside to shower. After they showered and changed into their pajama's, they walked out onto the back porch and relaxed in the swing together. Mickey sat up with one arm around his wife. Minnie sat nestled against her husband, resting her head against his shoulder with her legs up in the swing. Their tails were also intertwined. Both sat snuggled up together as they gazed up at the stars.

"How's your shoulder, Mickey?" Minnie asked, her angelic voice breaking through the silence as she tilted her head to face him.

"It's okay. It's still a little sore, but it'll be alright," Mickey answered. She raised her left hand and placed on his right shoulder and began to rub it gently.

"Does this hurt?" she asked, afraid that she was hurting him further.

"Nope. But it does feel better now," he smiled warmly. She beamed up at him, then leaned her face up close to his and gave him a peck on lips. Pulling back, both young lovers smiled. "How's your wrist, Minnie?"

"It's okay," she replied, holding up her left hand and moving it, "Still a little sore, but it's okay." He gently took her wrist into his hand and began to examine it, and at the same time, began to massage it.

"Does it hurt to move it?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "It's feeling better now, though," she smiled warmly. Both smiled, then leaned close and touched their noses together. Pulling back, Minnie wrapped her arms around Mickey's shoulders and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me, Mickey." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Minnie." He kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she murmured as she nuzzled against him. Then she kissed him softly on his chest. Then both pulled back a little.

"I still can't get over what you did to that guy," Mickey said with a big grin. Minnie giggled as she smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Nobody messes with _my_ guy." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Aw, gosh..." he blushed a little.

"You're the one who socked that other guy in his jaw," she said with a big grin. Mickey chuckled as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Nobody messes with _my_ girl." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, doll." Both nuzzled their noses together, then pulled back and snuggled up together. Then Mickey heard Minnie sigh softly and felt her nuzzle against him.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mickey? Just you and me and a quiet, peaceful night... Isn't it romantic?" He pulled her closer and felt her nuzzle into him.

"It sure is, Minnie. It sure is..." Minnie sighed happily and contently as she nestled herself into Mickey's embrace. She felt so relaxed with his arms around her and the warmth of his body. Before she knew it, she began to feel a little sleepy. She yawned, making a little sound which Mickey thought was cute. "You can lay down in my lap if ya want," he told her softly. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"I won't bother you?" she asked.

"Not at all. I don't mind. Go ahead." She beamed at him, his warm words warming her insides.

"Thank you." She leaned her head up and kissed him on his cheek, then she laid over, resting her head in his lap as she lay on her back.

"Comfy?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmm-hmm..." she sighed softly with a smile as she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to look up at him. Mickey and Minnie smiled at one another. Then he raised his right hand and began to rub the top of her head, between her ears, right behind her bow. "Mmm..." she sighed as her eyes drifted shut. "That feels good..." He smiled as he brought his left hand up and began to gently caress her stomach through the soft, cotton fabric of the tank top she was wearing.

"I'm glad you like it." After a moment, her eyes drifted back open halfway.

"You're gonna make me doze off."

"It's okay if you do. Just close your eyes and relax." Minnie smiled warmly up at Mickey, then her eyelids drifted shut as she relaxed, sighing happily and contently. She let her right hand rest on her chest and her left rest on the front of her left leg as she laid with her head in his lap. He contiuned to rub between her ears and her stomach for the next several minutes. Mickey couldn't help but smile as he watched her rest in his lap. He admired how the moonlight shined on her beautiful, sweet young face. How it shone on the smooth, black skin on her arms. He gently trailed his right index finger along the outer edge of her right, round, black ear, and she didn't even budge. He then realized that her breathing was evened out. She must have dozed off.

After a little bit, she rolled onto her left side and partly buried her face into his stomach as she curled up, wrapping her little black tail around her a little. Similar to the way a cat or dog curls up. Except she looked much cuter.

"Aww," Mickey thought. He thought she looked adorable. He moved his left hand behind her and began to rub her back, moving from between her shoulder blades down to the bottom hem of her tank and back up, but he kept rubbing between her ears with his right hand. She sighed softly as she nuzzled against him. He just smiled as he watched his angel sleeping peacefully in his lap. A couple minutes later, Mickey decided that they should go on in. It was getting a little cooler out. The young, male mouse looked down at the young, female mouse that lay curled up in his lap. He thought his wife looked so cute curled up.

Gently, he slipped his right arm under her upper back and slipped his left arm behind her knees and slowly stood up, lifting his young wife up gently in his arms bridal-style. He positioned her just slightly so that her cheek rested against the side of his chest. He quietly began to carry her inside, closing the door with his foot and locking it with his left hand. He quietly turned off the lights and began to carry his sleeping beauty upstairs. As he started up the stairs, she sighed softly and moved her arms around him as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. He smiled and contiuned to carry her upstairs into their bedroom. He stepped over to the bed, and using his left hand, pulled back the covers. Minnie stirred a little as her drowsy brown eyes opened.

"Mmm... Mickey...?" she asked with a sleepy and soft tone. Mickey smiled as he crawled onto the bed, still holding her in his arms, and gently lay her down on the bed as he laid down next to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Go on back to sleep," he told her softly. She smiled a sleepy smile, then nuzzled against him, resting her head on his chest and her across him. He pulled the cover over the both of them and settled down, pulling her body close to his. She returned the favor by snuggling against him with a soft sigh.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled softly back. He kissed her softly on the top of her head and she kissed him softly on his chest. "Good night, doll," he whispered.

"Good night, baby," she whispered. Mickey and Minnie lay snuggled up together for the next minute or so before she dozed back off to sleep. And after a few more minutes, sleep overtook him, too.

Mickey and Minnie lay snuggled up together as they slept. They would have the whole weekend to prepare for the next race.  
But Mr. Z won't make things so easy for the mice...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 11: Mickey and Minnie get ready for the next event and make their way to the rendezvous point to participate.

Squad Unit 19.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places are created specifically for this story. They are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 11th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames.

P.S.: I want to thank Vimtrust5 for the review for my last story. I would've sent you a reply, but you've got it turned off. Thank you very much for the review. It meant a lot. Thank you. :)

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

Morning soon came to the home of the mice as the sunlight's rays seeped through the closed blinds and into their bedroom. Minnie soon began to wake up, her eyelids drifting open as her vision began to clear. Her eyes met the face of her true love lying next to her and she smiled. They were lying facing one another. She stifled a soft groan as she stretched her legs under the cover, trying to shake the drowsiness from her body. She smiled at Mickey as he continued to sleep peacefully next to her. She gently and quietly scooted closer to her husband and draped her arm across his frame, nestling her body against his with a happy and content sigh.

She glanced down to his side and watched as it gently rose and fell. She raised her gaze back up to his face and saw the gentle smile he wore as he slept. She was glad that he was sleeping peacefully. She eased up slightly and glanced across his form to the digital clock on his bedside table. 9:07. She eased back down and smiled as she looked at him again. She then thought about getting up and fixing them some breakfast. She wanted to make him some breakfast just like he had for her two days before.

She leaned up and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek, then pulled back and smiled as she gently rubbed his arm. Then she quietly sat up and turned to her side of the bed. She pulled the cover off herself and scooted to the edge, letting her legs hang over the side. She turned back to her young husband and smiled at him. Then she quietly scooted out of bed, stood up and stretched her arms over her head, groaning softly as she stretched her body too. She then quietly began to tip-toe over to their bedroom door. She stopped at the door and turned back to her sleeping lover. She smiled, blew him a kiss, then quietly stepped out.

Minnie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the stove, got a frying pan out of the cabinet, along with the pancake mix, and began to mix the batter. Once she done that, she poured a little of the batter into the frying pan and began to make them some breakfast while she hummed a merry tune to herself. The kitchen soon began to smell of the wonderful aroma.

It was a little while later before Mickey awoke. He shifted and opened his eyes. But instead of seeing his wife, he only saw an empty bed. He began to wonder where she was. Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head and groaned. Bringing his arms back down to his sides, his nose caught a whiff of a delightful smell. He raised his round, black nose into the air a little and sniffed. It instantly registered why his wife wasn't in bed and he smiled as he felt his insides warm up. He knew the smell of her pancakes.

"Mmm..."

Pulling the cover off himself and scooting out of bed, he stood up and began to make their bed, which only took about a minute or so. Afterward, he walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs. The closer he got to the kitchen, the more tongue-tantalizing and mouth watering the smell became. He descended the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen to find his young wife standing at the stove. He also heard her singing to herself. He decided to greet her with an early morning embrace.

The song Minnie was singing was just a little tune she made up herself. She stood at the stove singing and humming as she fixed her and her husband's breakfast.

"Hm-hm-hmm. I love Mickey Mouse, yes I do. I love Mickey, how 'bout you? I love Mickey Mouse, oh, yes I do." She wasn't even aware that her husband was awake until she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and the front of his frame pressed against her back.

"And I love Minnie Mouse, yes I do," he whispered warmly as he hugged her. The sudden contact startled her at first, but she instantly relaxed when she heard his warm voice. She giggled as she relaxed in his arms. "Good morning, Minnie." She turned her head to face him as her smile and eyes met his.

"Good morning, Mickey. How'd you sleep, sweetie?"

"I slept good," he replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept really good," she answered. Mickey left one arm around his wife's waist as he stepped to her side a little.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" he asked with a grin. Minnie giggled.

"I'm making my main mouse and me some breakfast," she replied with a grin. Both shared a smile. "Is strawberry pancakes okay?"

"Sure! I love your pancakes. They're delicious!" he smiled warmly.

"Just like you," she smiled slyly, leaning up and kissing him on his cheek.

"Aw, gosh," he chuckled. "How long have you been up?" She flipped over the last pancake.

"Not long. I got up a little while ago and started making us each some pancakes."

"How come you didn't wake me up?" She turned to face him with an impish and sweet smile.

"I wanted to let you sleep in a little. And I wanted to make you some breakfast this morning. I thought I'd wake you when they were done." Mickey was touched by Minnie's answer. He smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, kiddo, but I could have helped you."

"I didn't mind. It was no trouble at all and I wanted to." She smiled sweetly at him. The same one that warms his insides.

"Aw, gee..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he embraced her. "Thanks, doll." Minnie laid the spatula in the pan, turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso as she embraced him and nuzzled her cheek against her chest.

"You're welcome, baby doll." She kissed him softly on his chest. He pulled back a little and looked into her gentle brown eyes.

"You're really something, you know that?" he smiled warmly.

"So are you," she smiled lovingly. They each closed the distance and pressed their lips against each others as she leaned into his embrace. After a few seconds, both mice broke the kiss and pulled back as they smiled at one another and their eyes met.

"Morning, honey," Mickey smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart," Minnie smiled. "I hope you have an appetite."

"You bet I do!" She giggled.

"Well, get yourself a plate. I made us each three pancakes." Her arms slipped from around him as she turned back to stove, picked up the spatula and began to get out the pancake.

"I'll set the table," he said. He walked around her to the cabinets and got out two plates, then stepped back over to the table. After he set the table, Mickey poured them both a glass of orange juice while Minnie put their pancakes onto their plates. Once everything was ready, Mickey pulled a chair out for his wife.

"Allow me, m'lady," he said with a coy smile. Minnie chuckled.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled warmly, then gave him a peck on his cheek. Both young mice sat down, held their hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat together. As they started, he turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for fixin' breakfast, Minnie. I really appreciate it." She turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Oh, Mickey. You're welcome." She leaned against him and nuzzled her side and cheek against his lovingly. He returned her action by nuzzling his side and cheek against hers. Pulling back, both smiled at one another, then continued to eat. After both mice had ate, both began to wash the dishes together. Standing side-by-side at the sink, Mickey decided to have a little fun. He gently nudged his hip against his wife's with a chuckle. She chuckled too, then Minnie decided to have a little fun as well. She gently nudged her hip against his with a giggle. He chuckled back. Both began to laugh as they continued to wash the dishes. Once they finished and put the dishes back up in the cabinet, they dried their hands, then faced each other as they wrapped their arms around one another; her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Mickey noticed Minnie's smile turn sly just before she leaned up and began to nuzzle and kiss the front of his neck. He smiled as his spine shivered at the feeling. After a few seconds, she pulled back and both smiled at one another.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Minnie Mouse?" he asked with a playful tone.

"No," she smiled genuinely.

"Are trying to get me back upstairs?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," she replied with a cute, innocent tone. She let her arms slip from around him and lowered her hands to his lower abdomen where she began to play with the drawstrings on the front of his lounge pants. She watched her hands as she played with the strings for a moment, then looked back up at him with a sly smile as she chuckled. "But if ya wanna head back upstairs, I'm okay with it..."

He chuckled and smiled devilishly, then leaned close and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. A moan escaped her at the contact as a quiver went up her spine and she snaked her arms around his neck and held him close to her. After a bit, he pulled back and met her smile. She returned the smile for a moment before she leaned back up and began to kiss and nuzzle his neck again.

"I love you, sweetie..." she whispered against his skin.

"I love you, too, doll..." he whispered back. After a little bit, Minnie pulled back and smiled up at Mickey. He smiled back at her. "I love you, Minnie."

"I love you, too, Mickey." Both young mice leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her as they held each other tight. After around five seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back, their smiles and eyes meeting. "How about we wait till tonight before we have some fun?" she suggested. He saw the gleam in her eyes and knew exactly what she was referring to. She noticed his eyes then mirror the very one she had.

"You got it, toots," he answered. Both mice chuckled, then leaned close and nuzzled their noses together. After a few seconds, both pulled back a little.

"We better go out and work on the car," Minnie mentioned.

"Right," Mickey agreed. "We only have today to get it ready for the next race on Monday. Unless we work on it tomorrow."

"We aren't working on the car tomorrow! Tomorrow's Sunday, and we are not working on Sunday. We're gonna relax tomorrow." She grinned as she finished. He grinned back.

"You got it." Then both mice pulled back a little and took each others hand. They walked hand-in-hand upstairs, into their bedroom and changed into some other clothes, then they went out to the garage and began working on the retired '78 Dodge Monaco police cruiser.

The car needed a little more work done than they thought... Besides buffing out the dents and scratches and washing it, the oil pan had been punctured, causing a slow leak which they had to repair. More engine coolant also had to be poured in, and one of the battery cables had suffered a tear, which also needed replaced. Engine treatment was also poured in, as well as some gas treatment and antifreeze. The right-rear shock was worn out and needed replaced. And a check on the fan belt revealed that it had a tear in it. It, too, had to be replaced. Once all the mechanical work was finished, Mickey and Minnie took the car back out to the police academy's road course to test it. Luckily, the results obtained deemed that the car would be able to participate in the next event.

Neither of the mice worked on the car the next day, since it was Sunday. Both just took it easy and enjoyed themselves. Then came Monday... It was around four-twenty when the mice began getting ready for the next race. They were in their bedroom getting ready.

"You ready for this race, Minnie?" Mickey asked, zipping up his cargo pants.

"Yep. I'm ready," Minnie replied as she finished pulling on her shirt. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. I'm ready, too." Minnie started to adjust her hair bow and watched Mickey as he picked up his shirt and started to put it on. She smiled and felt herself begin to get warmer at the sight of his bare upper torso. She thought he looked so hot. She grinned widely and couldn't resist the impulse that went through her. As he started to put his first arm through the sleeve, she made her move. With a laugh, she placed her hands on his sides and began to tickle him.

"Hey! Hahahaha!" he laughed as he dropped his shirt onto the floor and staggered back a little. Minnie laughed as she continued her tickle assault on her lover, making him laugh too. Mickey soon fell backward and flopped down on his back on the bed. She had him right were she wanted him. As he fell on his back, she climbed on top of him as she continued to tickle him, bending her knees and placing her legs on either side of him as she squatted over top of his thighs. Both were laughing as she tickled him. She knew everyone of his tickle-sensitive areas. She tickled him across his ribs, his stomach, sides and his chest. After a little bit, she ceased her tickling and let him catch his breath.

"You're sneaky, you know that?" he said with a grin, panting a little.

"I've got a sneaky teacher," she grinned slyly, then giggled as she stroked her fingers up his sides, then back down. He moved both hands behind his head as he smiled up at her. She felt herself get a little warmer. He had no idea just how hot he looked to her. Seeing his lightly muscular torso as he lay on the bed with her straddling his thighs... Ah, the possibilities... She already knew her heart beat was faster, and she knew her blood flow matched it... She also noticed how much warmer it seemed to get in their bedroom.

"Looks like the student has become the teacher," he smiled lightly. She chuckled, and ran her fingers up his sides again.

"Well, I have a wonderful and very handsome and hot teacher who helps me," she smiled slyly. Mickey blushed a little at her calling him hot. She noticed the tint on his cheeks and chuckled. She loved how humble he was. She thought it was sweet and cute. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"And I have a wonderful and very beautiful and hot student," he smiled slyly. Minnie blushed a little at him calling her hot. She beamed warmly at him, then leaned down and touched her nose to his, nuzzling it. After a bit, she pulled back up as their smiles and eyes met. He moved his hands from behind head and rested them on her thighs as she kept her hands resting on his sides. They smiled at each other for a little bit before either spoke. It was then that she realized she was still straddling him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Aw, not at all. You can sit on me all ya want," he replied with a smile. She blushed a little at his remark.

"Oh, Mickey..." she smiled, then chuckled softly. "I didn't hurt you tickling you?"

"Nope. I'm okay." She smiled down at him. She sat straddling his thighs as she gently stroked her fingertips up and down his sides, making his body tingle under her soft touch. She couldn't help it as she kept glancing down at his torso every little bit. She thought he looked hot lying there shirtless. And her sitting on top of him wasn't helping her hormones or her imagination either. If only they could stay home for another hour...

"You're hot..." Minnie said just off her tongue and felt her cheeks flush. Mickey's flushed a little as well which she noticed and smiled at.

"I guess it is a little warm in here..." he said shyly. A sheepish smile came to her lips.

"That's not what I mean..." She felt the warmth in her cheeks as she blushed. Which also matched him.

"So, you were talkin' about me?"

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled shyly as she took his hands into hers and interlocked their fingers. "I think you're hot stuff." He smiled a shy smile.

"I think you're hot, too." Both young lovers were blushing as they smiled at one another, their fingers interlocked and their palms touching.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled tenderly.

Minnie then let go of his hands and gently lowered herself down next to him, leaving one leg draped across the front of his thighs as she propped herself up with her forearm. She met his eyes and smile for a moment before she leaned her face down to his, closing the distance, and pressed her lips to his as she began to rub his chest with her free hand. Mickey wrapped his arms around her back and held her as they kissed each other deeply. After a few seconds, both broke the kiss and she pulled back up a little as she met his smile with her own as she stared into his eyes, gently stroking his bare chest with her fingertips. She could feel the warmth and softness of his skin underneath her fingertips as they gently grazed his skin, once more making his body tingle from her touch. He gently stroked her back as he stared back into her eyes, making her own body tingle from his touch as they gazed into each others loving spheres. Mickey then grinned deviously. She noticed just before he placed his hands on her sides and began tickling her.

"Ahh! Mickeeeyy! Hahaha!" she laughed as she rolled onto her back and he eased over top of her slightly. He laughed as he kept up his tickle assault on his lover, making her squirm and laugh too. He also knew every one of her tickle-sensitive spots. He tickled her sides, ribs and stomach. After a little bit, he stopped his tickle attack and let her catch her breath.

"I told you I have a sneaky teacher," she said with a smile, panting a little. He chuckled and propped himself up next to her, using his forearm for support as he brought his free hand to her face and began to caress her cheek as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. It was then that she realized the position they were in. She was lying next to him, partly under him, as he rested next to her and partly over her shirtless, while they were lying on their bed. Again, the possibilities...

"I love you, doll," he smiled softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, sweetie," she smiled softly back, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. She leaned up as he leaned down and they captured each others lips. Instinctively, she raised her leg that was on the opposite side he was on and bent her knee as she rubbed her inner thigh against his hip. The young mouse lovers kissed for a few seconds before they both pulled back and smiled at one another. Both stared into each others eyes for a bit before either spoke.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Not a bit," she replied with a reassuring smile. Both smiled at one another. "You think we can win today's race?" Minnie asked a little curiously.

"Yeah. I think we can win. As long as we keep doin' what we've been doin', we'll be fine," Mickey replied with a light grin. She smiled at his reassuring words.

"Are you ready, Mickey?" she asked.

"I'm ready," he replied. "Are you?"

"You betcha."

"Then we better get going."

"Right. We don't wanna be late." Mickey eased off Minnie and offered his hand to her. She smiled at him and took his hand, standing up in front of him.

"I'm driving this time," he stated with a grin, pulling on his shirt, then gave her a peck on her cheek.

"You got it, hot rod," she smiled playfully, then gave him a peck on his cheek. Both chuckled, then Minnie stepped over to the dresser and picked up the keys and the cell phone. She turned and put the phone in her pocket as she tossed the keys to him, which he caught. "Let's show those guys that they don't mess with us." Mickey admired and loved her feisty attitude.

"You got it, baby." Minnie loved his attitude as much as he loved hers. He steeped up and took her hand into his, then both mice walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs and outside to the garage. She started the Monaco while he opened the garage door. Then she got out of the car as he walked over to it, and stood in front of him.

"Smoke 'em, baby," she smiled proudly, then gave him a peck on his cheek and giggled. He chuckled, then she walked around to the passenger side and got in as he got in on the drivers side.

After buckling their seat belts, Mickey and Minnie left and headed to the next location for the next race. Just a few minutes after they left, the silver cell phone began to ring. Minnie pulled it out of her pocket and held it up. Accessing the inbox, she found one message.

"It's from Mr. Z again," she stated.

"Why am I not surprised," he said with a slight grin. She grinned and brought up the only message:

_Good_ _evening_, _contenders_. _Just_ _reminding_ _you_ _that_ _the_ _next_ _race_ _will_ _be_ _this_ _evening_ _on_ _the_ _Davidson_ _Freeway_ _at_ _five_ _pm_. _I_ _hope_ _you're_ _ready_ _for_ _it_... _I_ _expect_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _there_.

_Mr_. _Z_

Minnie flipped the phone closed and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Is it just me, or is there something very strange about Mr. Z?" she asked, turning to her husband. Mickey glanced at her for a moment with a little grin.

"Trust me. It's not just you," he replied. She grinned a little. "This fella's more than a little strange."

"There's so many things about this contest I don't understand... How come nobody's ever succeeded in trying to stop it before? And how come Mr. Z and whoever else is behind it hasn't been caught yet?"

"I'd like to know the answers to those, too. Nothing about this contest makes sense."

"The other competitors will stop at nothing to ensure we don't win," she tossed in.

"Yeah, they've already made their point on that one," he agreed.

"I wonder what happened before with Julia's brother and him."

"Not sure. But Mr. Z must've really not wanted him to win for him to injure him like that."

"Yeah..." Mickey noticed the low tone of his wife's voice and glanced to her for a second, noticing that she was looking down at her lap.

"You okay?" Minnie glanced up to meet his eyes and could see the concern etched in them along with hearing the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied. "I just don't want what happened to Julia's brother to happen to you..." Mickey smiled a reassuring smile and glanced back to the road for a second as he reached over and took her left hand with his right.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It'll be alright. I don't want anything to happen to you, either. I'll be okay." Minnie smiled a little smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We're not going down without a fight. Besides, we're in this together, right?" She brightened up, already feeling better because of her husband's words.

"You betcha!" she smiled, squeezing his hand. "We're in this together however it ends."

"we'll catch Mr. Z and anybody else involved. Don't worry." She smiled a loving smile at him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." He smiled warmly back at her.

"You're welcome, Minnie." They gave each others hand a gentle squeeze.

Mickey and Minnie drove on to the next location, which took them around twenty minutes to get to. Locating the exit which put them on the Davidson Freeway, the mice pulled onto it and spotted a gas station just off the road. Pulling off, they noticed a few of the other racers parked and waiting. They found a spot and parked. Both mice glanced at the digital clock at the time just before Mickey turned the key, shutting it off. 4:52. Both mice opted to sit and wait in the Monaco for the remaining minutes. Over the next seven minutes, the remaining contestants arrived. Soon it was 4:59.

Mickey and Minnie each looked at the watches on their left wrists and counted down the remaining seconds: 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 5:00. Just then, the mice heard an all too familiar sound and looked down the road to see the black and silver Freight-liner roll up, pull into the parking lot, and stop. The driver door swung open and Mr. Z jumped down from the rig. Standing upright, he directed his attention to the group of drivers awaiting his arrival. Mickey and Minnie noticed that, for some reason, Mr. Z wasn't wearing his sunglasses. The mice turned to each other, nodded, then got out of the car, everybody else following their lead. They stepped up to the front of the car and stood there as they awaited Mr. Z's instructions. Even from their position, they could see the evil smile that crossed his lips as he scanned the crowd with his uneasy looking eyes.

"Welcome, everyone, to the fifth race of the Warped Steel competition!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 12: Mickey and Minnie partake in the fifth race in the competition. But two other competitors have a bone to pick with the mice...

Squad Unit 19.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story, and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize. I also don't own anything related to the country group Rascal Flatts. And I don't own anything related to Advance Auto Parts.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 12th chapter of this story. Things are heating up as the mouse couple delve even deeper into the Warped Steel contest. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S.: I'll try to finish this as soon as possible. It may be longer than a couple of weeks before I update, but I'll try to update when I can.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"Welcome, everyone, to the fifth event of the Warped Steel contest!" Mr. Z said with an evil grin. "I'm glad that all of you could make it to this race. Now, then... I will explain the rules of this event."

Mr. Z picked up a jug of oil from the back of his rig and walked a ways from the drivers. He popped off the lid and began to pour the black liquid across the pavement in a straight line. Finishing, he popped the lid back on and stepped back over to the drivers.

"You must race along the freeway, get off on an exit, race through downtown, then get back to the freeway and cross the line. You will race two laps along this course. The mini map on your phone will give you a layout of the roads you must take. Again, you must not use any other road other than the ones highlighted on your screen. You may also, bump, grind, shunt, and ram into your opponents, but cheating isn't allowed. You must also avoid the traffic as you race back here. Also, for this particular race, I will award the winner an extra one-thousand dollars."

Mickey and Minnie glanced to each other, and heard a few different things exchanged form the other drivers, though they couldn't understand what. The mice then glanced back to Mr. Z.

"Now that the rules are explained... ready your vehicles!" The mice turned and got back into the Monaco.

"You ready, Mickey?" Minnie asked, turning to him as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yep, I'm ready," Mickey answered, buckling his seat belt as well. Then he placed his hands on the wheel and turned to her. "You ready?"

"Yep. I'm ready, too," she answered. Both smiled at one another as he touched his right knuckle to her left.

"Let's do it!" Mickey fired up the '78 Monaco and both mice heard the big block 440 roar to life.

"Pull your cars to the line," Mr. Z ordered. Mickey put the car in drive and pulled up to the line while the rest of the drivers did the same. "Are you ready, racers?" Mr. Z pulled out his .38 pistol again and aimed it at the sky. To the right of the '78 Dodge Monaco patrol car the mice occupied was the '95 Honda Civic mail car, then the '90 Ford Crown Victoria fire chief car, followed by the '08 Nissan Skyline and the '91 Chevy Caprice taxi. To the left of the Monaco was the '70 Marathon taxi and the '08 Toyota Supra. Mickey and Minnie heard the engines of the other cars rev up. The fourth race was about to begin...

"On your mark! Get set!" Mr. Z smirked as he looked from one car to the next. "GO!" BANG! Mickey hit the gas and the Monaco tore off the line with a small cloud of white smoke behind the rear tires. The other cars tore off the starting line and the race began... The Monaco instantly began leaving all the cars but the Supra and Toyota behind as it raced down the freeway. The mice immediately began swerving around traffic, and had to make a hard turn to avoid slamming into an oil tanker. Mickey eased the Monaco onto the shoulder to avoid the traffic, which proved to make things a little easier. But the Supra and Skyline were tight on the mice' tail.

Just then Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts began to play over the radio.

Suddenly, the mice felt a hard jar from the rear of the police car, which made them both grunt. Minnie turned in her seat and looked out the rear window to find the Supra right behind them. Then she saw it coming closer and both felt the car jar as it was rammed again.

"He's trying to wreck us!" Minnie exclaimed. Another ram. She swiveled herself back around and resumed her former position in her seat.

"He's trying to make us crash into the traffic!" Mickey elaborated. Minnie glanced back behind them to see the Supra hanging back a little.

"Uh, Mickey... I think he's gonna try something." Mickey glanced in the rear view mirror.

"You're right. Hang on." Minnie did as she was instructed as Mickey formulated a quick plan. Glancing back in the mirror, he saw the Supra suddenly rocket toward them. In that instant, he jerked the Monaco off the shoulder and across one lane as the Supra boosted by and missed it's intended target. The driver of the Supra cursed under his breath and glared sadistically at the mice on his left.

He then jerked the Supra over in an attempt to ram from the side. Mickey noticed and slammed on the brakes. The sudden deceleration of the Monaco caused the Supra to overshoot it and speed right by it, missing it by only a few feet as it sped into the traffic. The driver swerved around a couple of cars then lost control and spun out. Mickey and Minnie both laughed as they witnessed the event and sped right by the Supra.

"That was a great plan, Mickey!" Minnie commented, patting him gently on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Min," Mickey replied, taking a deep inhale then exhale.

"One jerk down."

"Now we just hafta stay ahead of him."

Taking the light turns and avoiding the traffic, which was thankfully light, the mice raced down the freeway in first. But both kept watch over their six, trying to spot any oncoming racers that would cause trouble. And all too soon they spotted it...

"The Skyline's closing in! He's zooming around the traffic and he's coming up fast!" Minnie warned. Her husband glanced in the side view mirror and also saw the car gaining on them.

"Great..." Mickey muttered. He gripped the steering wheel firmly in his palms and prepared for whatever the driver of the Skyline might try. The Monaco held its speed at around 90 mph on the road. Mickey wasn't taking any risky chances, so he kept the car at a decent speed. The Skyline quickly gained on the Monaco and raced up along side it. Suddenly the driver veered over and rammed into the left side of the old squad car, making both mice grunt as the Monaco grinded into the guardrail on the right. The Skyline grinded and pushed into the left side of the Monaco for a bit before the driver pulled back to ram again. This time, though, Mickey was ready.

As the Skyline began to angle right, Mickey hit the brakes. The Monaco quickly declerated as the Skyline sped toward it. The Monaco had reduced enough speed that the driver of the Skyline didn't have time to correct his move and slammed into the guardrail, damaging the right side, and causing sparks to fly as it grinded against the rail. Bits of debris flew back and peppered the Monaco before the driver got his tuner off the guardrail. As he eased back over, Mickey and Minnie got a look at how badly damaged the right side was.

The front fender was severely smashed and large black marks lined out the right side, along with numerous scratches and dents. A battle for first now began as the Skyline tried to keep the Monaco from getting past. Mickey veered right and left attempting to pass but was denied access each time. Just then he noticed that the two other lanes of traffic next to the one they occupied was open. Acting quickly, he swerved the car over across the lanes and accelerated as he did so. The mice began to gain on the Skyline and raced past it before it could even prevent it. The driver growled and slammed his fist against the steering wheel as he fell back to second.

"Another really cool move by Mickey the hot rod racer," Minnie smiled proudly and playfully.

"Thanks, but we're not outta the woods yet," Mickey reminded. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She accessed the mini map and examined where they needed to go next.

"We still have a little ways of freeway to go before we get to the exit we need to take. We hafta take exit 12." He nodded as she closed the phone.

"I just hope we don't have anymore trouble out of those other guys."

"I hope we don't either."

Mickey and Minnie raced down the freeway in the passing lane in first. Luckily, traffic wasn't that bad. And they had the Supra and Skyline out of their way. Or so they hoped... Rounding the light turns and dodging what little bit of traffic there was, the mice held onto first as they raced toward the exit they needed to take. Exit 12 was just ahead of them when Minnie glanced out the back window of the Monaco.

"Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked, glancing at her then back to the road.

"Bad guy coming up!" she answered. He glanced in the rear view mirror and, sure enough, saw the Supra speeding down the freeway right toward them.

"Why can't this guy just give up?" he muttered.

"Dunno, but I wish he would," she grumbled as she faced forward again.

"Hang on tight. Things may get a little rough," he advised.

"Gotcha, captain," she said with a warm smile and playful tone.

The mice soon came upon the exit. Mickey slowed down to make the turn which took them off the freeway and into a city district. As soon as they cleared the turn, he sped back up and raced ahead with the Supra right on their tail. Both mice kept watch over their six at the distance between them and the other driver. Suddenly, Minnie noticed the Supra increase its speed.

"He's coming up fast!" Mickey glanced in the mirror, then back to the road.

"I see 'em." Then the Supra sped up along side the Monaco and rammed into the left side. The mice grunted from the impact as the Supra and Mickey fought for control as the Supra then grinded against the side and sped on ahead.

"Are you all right, Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"I'm all right," Mickey replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm okay."

"Whaddaya say we get this guy?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"Go for it," she said with an equally devious smirk. Mickey increased their speed and began to chase after the Supra. They soon came upon a left 90 degree turn. Mickey locked up the brakes and power-slid around the corner with ease. "Nice slidin', hot rod," Minnie commented playfully.

"Thanks," Mickey replied. "We have to catch this nut somewhere." The female mouse accessed the phone and looked at the map.

"There's a pretty long straightaway just after the next turn. We have to make a right at the next intersection."

"And we have a full nitrous tank, along with a full tank of gas."

"Let's hit it!"

The Monaco soon hit 126 mph as it gave chase to the Supra, which was only a few car lengths ahead. The right turn came up and the mice watched as the Supra cut the corner short, running up on the curb as it drove around the corner. Mickey power-slid around the same turn and managed to gain a little distance on the Supra. The Monaco was now just a couple car-lengths behind the Supra as they raced down the road at 130 mph. The three lanes of road on each side made it relatively easy to avoid what little traffic there was. But there was still a little traffic.

The Monaco raced down the road in hot pursuit of the Supra. Mickey gripped the wheel firmly in his palms as he began to ease left and right, trying to pass the Supra. But the driver of the car wouldn't allow that to happen so easily. As the Monaco would ease left, so would the Supra. When the old patrol car would ease right, the tuner would do the same. Both young mice grumbled as their annoyance level began to rise. Suddenly, the Supra boosted and began to put distance between it and the Monaco. As they round the next easy right turn, they saw that the tuner had gained several car-lengths on them. But before they could use their own boost, the driver of the Supra had ran out of luck...

The Supra sped through the next intersection at around 152 mph without slowing down. And the light on its side was red. Big mistake... Both of the mice gasped when they saw a taxi enter the intersection and t-bone the Supra in the right side. The sound of tires screeching, crunching metal and honking horns pierced the air as the Supra skidded across the asphalt and spun around, coming to rest facing the direction from which it was impacted. Mickey locked up the brakes of the Monaco as soon as they saw the Crown Victoria taxi hit the right side of the Supra. Instantly, the mice' helpful and caring instincts kicked in.

Mickey pulled the Monaco up to the back of the taxi cab and switched on the overhead emergency lights. He rolled down the manual crank window of the car and stuck his head partly out the window.

"Are you all right?" he hollered to the driver of the taxi. The cab driver, opened the door and stepped out with a slight stagger. Shaking his head, he glanced up to the mice.

"Yeah... I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Minnie hollered out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. This numb skull just sped through the intersection!" the driver responded, glancing to the Supra. Then he began walking over to it.

"We better get goin'," Mickey said, turning to his wife, switching off the over head's.

"Right. Let's go," Minnie replied, glancing to her husband.

The male mouse eased on the gas and began to drive around the debris that had been strung across the road during the accident. As they drove away, the mice got a good look at the right side of the Supra and a pretty good view of the front of the Victoria. The front of the taxi was crumbled in, and white smoke was ebbing out from under the hood, which was now warped and bent beyond repair. It was undoubtedly totaled. Luckily, the airbag had deployed, saving the driver from suffering any major injuries. And there wasn't any passengers in the cab at the time of the accident either.

The Supra was a different story. The entire right side had been crumbled in from the impact. The frame may have been partly warped, but that much was unclear. The right door was now jammed shut due to the impact, and was crumbled beyond recognition. The window in the door had also shattered upon impact, and the roof was partly warped from it as well. The mice believed that the driver had survived, because they noticed him moving around inside, most likely chewing them out. And they certainly didn't want to hang around to find out.

They made a left at the next intersection and raced down the road without incident. They did have to slow down at the next right turn in order to get through the stopped traffic, but they got through without any trouble. The mice rounded the next 90 degree left turn, which put them right back on the road to the same on-ramp that put them on the freeway. Mickey slowed down when they approached the ramp and took it with ease. They soon passed the same service station that they began the race at, completing the first lap in first.

"So far, so good," Minnie said.

"All we hafta do is finish this lap," Mickey said. The mouse couple raced on down the freeway in first, keeping a check on their rear. The female mouse turned herself around a little in her seat and glanced out the back window.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" the male mouse asked.

"It's the jerk in the Skyline again!" she replied, turning herself back around in her seat.

"Unnh!" he grumbled. "Hang on tight." She nodded and instantly followed his instructions, making sure her seat belt was snug and secure.

The Skyline resided several car-lengths behind the Monaco as both cars raced down the freeway at 116 mph. Well, the Monaco did anyway... The driver of the skyline was heck-bent on one thing: Eliminating the mice from the competition by whatever means necessary. The Skyline was closing in on the Monaco rather quickly. Both mice knew it was the nitrous tank. They could have used it themselves, but they knew that using it would increase the danger of them crashing. So, they opted to use it when only necessary.

The Skyline swerved around what little traffic there was, and even clipped a couple of cars, as it raced to catch up to the old police car. Suddenly, Minnie noticed the Skyline line itself up with the rear of their car.

"He's drafting," she informed her partner.

"Not for long..." he returned. Mickey swerved the Monaco to the left, forcing the Skyline out of its slipstream zone. This only angered the driver more. Suddenly, the Skyline began rocketing toward them.

"He's gonna ram us!" Minnie cried.

"Hang on!" Mickey ordered. At the last second, he jerked the car over, making the Skyline speed right by them, missing colliding with them by only a few feet. Then, to add oddity to the already weird events, the Skyline didn't speed on ahead. Instead, it stayed only a couple car-lengths ahead of the mice. "He's up to somethin'," Mickey elaborated.

"Let's not get close enough to find out what," Minnie said. The male mouse began to ease the old patrol unit into a another lane. But as they switched lanes, the tuner did the same, taking up the lane to the right of them. "What's he up to?" the female mouse pondered suspiciously.

"I dunno, but I bet it's not good," the male mouse replied. Mickey then began to pass the other car, but the driver swerved over, cutting off his attempt. He tried again on the opposite side, but it too was to no avail. Minnie glanced out the rear window of the car and felt a chill go up her spine. Things went from bad to worse...

"Uh-oh! We've got trouble!"

"Lemme guess... The Supra?"

"Bingo." She turned around in her seat again. "Now both jerks are after us!"

The mice watched suspiciously as the Supra pulled up along the left side of the Monaco, then the Skyline began to drop back on the right side. The mice were sandwiched between the two tuners. Suddenly the Supra angled right and the Skyline angled left, and both cars rammed into the black-and-white at the same time, making both mice grunt from the bone-jarring impact. Both were shocked and a little frightened at what had just happened.

Then the two cars pulled back and turned to ram the Monaco again, the Supra ramming the left and the Skyline ramming the right.

"They're trying to kill us!" Minnie said. Another hard ram. Her husband narrowed his gaze.

"Not if I can help it..." Mickey remarked. Just as the two cars pulled away for another ram, he put his feet on the brake, locking up the rear tires and creating a cloud of white smoke behind them. The Monaco instantly began to decelerate and drop back. The Supra and Skyline didn't have time to turn out of the impact and collided into each other in front of the Monaco. Debris from the impact flew behind the cars and peppered the front of the Monaco as the mice swerved around some of the flying debris.

Upon pulling away, the Supra and Skyline lost control and spun out, the Supra skidded to the left side of the freeway, and the Skyline skidded to the right. Mickey and Minnie sped right between the two wrecked cars and raced on ahead, reclaiming first.

"That was some quick thinkin', Mickey!" Minnie complimented.

"Thanks. I'm glad it worked," Mickey replied. The damage to the other cars were pretty bad, but unfortunately not enough to total them. The Supra, apart from the damage it sustained in its collision with the taxi, now had a busted right headlight, and significant right-front fender damage. The Skyline, along with the damage it had acquired in its prior run-in with the mice, now had a busted left headlight, left-front fender damage and left side damage added to it. The two cars looked more like they had been in a demolition derby than in a race.

Mickey and Minnie knew the Monaco had suffered a significant amount of damage to both sides, and neither were to keen on seeing it. But they needed to survive the rest of the race first. The young mice raced on down the road without any further problems form any of the competition. They soon reached exit 12 again. They slowed down enough to make the turn, and as soon as they cleared it, sped back up.

The mice raced down the road at around 110 mph, both keeping watch behind them. They soon came back upon the left 90 degree turn, which Mickey power-slid around. It wasn't long before the mice reached the next intersection where they had to make a right. Clearing the turn, the accelerated down the long straightaway. As they raced down the road, Mickey glanced in the rear view mirror and grumbled.

"Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Minnie asked.

"We've got company," he replied in a non-too-thrilled tone. She turned around in her seat and spotted both the Supra and the Skyline behind them.

"Shoot! Don't those creeps ever give up?!"

"They will when they've killed us. Hang on tight!" Mickey gunned the old 440 V-8 down the road, hitting 130 mph as they kept first place. "What're they doin'?" he asked his partner. She glanced around and looked out the back window.

"I'm guessing saying some things we don't wanna hear," she replied, giving him a little grin.

"I kinda already figured that. How far behind are they?" She glanced back again.

"A little ways back, but they're gaining pretty quickly." She turned herself back around in her seat. "What'll we do, Mickey?"

"Try to keep them behind us and try not to fall into any of their traps." Minnie glanced back out the rear window and noticed that the two tuners were a little closer to them now.

"They're gaining on us!" she informed her partner.

"Just hang on tight," he responded. She took heed of his words and swiveled back around in her seat. She reached over and made sure his own seat belt was secure, then leaned back into her seat. They soon came up on the intersection, and luckily, the light was green on their side. They raced through the intersection without any incident. Mickey power-slid the Monaco around the next left turn, and did the same at the next right one.

"Just one more turn before the freeway!" Minnie said.

"We're almost there!" Mickey said. Suddenly they felt a hard bump from the rear. Glancing behind, the female mouse saw the Skyline right on their tail.

"The Skyline's right behind us!" The male mouse glanced back then back to the road.

"And so's the Supra!"

They reached the turn, and they power-slid around it with ease. The Skyline was going too fast and spun out as it tried to do the same around the turn. The Supra was following the Skyline too close behind and bumped into it as it took the corner. The Monaco cleared the turn and sped on ahead down the road toward the on-ramp, with the Supra and Skyline following a little ways behind it. Mickey slowed down to make the turn and got on the on-ramp. When the service station came into view, he locked up the brakes and turned right, skidding sideways a little toward the entrance to the parking lot, then he sped up and raced into the lot and across the start/finish line.

"We did it!" both mice shouted happily as they crossed the line and skidded to a stop. As soon as Mickey brought the car to a stop, both mice jumped out, ran to the front of the car and caught each other in a tight hug as they laughed at their victory. After they pulled back from their hug, they high-fived one another. Just then, they heard the other two cars approach and turned to see the Supra and Skyline cross the finish line. As soon as the two tuners stopped, the drivers jumped out and began running toward the mice.

"You little runts!" the first one shouted. The mice narrowed their gaze as the first man ran up to them. Luckily, for Minnie, the first dog was the same one who almost ran Mickey over and the same one who hit him in the shoulder. She smiled deviously as the guy ran up to them. The guy ran up and attempted to hit Mickey again, but Minnie jumped up and punched the guy in his right eye with her right fist, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for what you did to Mickey!" she glared firmly, standing over the guy with her right fist still raised to head level. "And if you ever do anything to him again, I'll make the other eye match!" The other guy witnessed the event and attempted to help his buddy. He suddenly ran at the mice, but Mickey beat him to the punch. Literally. He jumped up and socked the guy in his jaw, knocking him to the ground before he could try anything. Luckily for Mickey, it was the same guy who grabbed Minnie's arm.

"That was for what you did to Minnie!" he glared sternly, still holding up his balled fist. "Try anything again, and you'll hafta go to the dentist afterward!" Both mice stood triumphantly over the two dogs lying on the ground, holding their injured appendages. After insuring the two men would remain put for a little bit, both mice turned to one another.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she replied with a smile. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nice right hook, partner," Mickey complimented with a grin.

"You've got a nice right hook there, too, partner," Minnie complimented back, giving him a wink. Both mice shared a smile for brief second.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mickey and Minnie turned to see Mr. Z walking up to them. "I want to compliment you on another extraordinary race. You two did very well in this event." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Here is your reward." Mickey reached up and took the envelope form the dog's hand. Mr. Z glanced down at the two men laying on the ground, then back to the mice. "I want to apologize for their behavior. Some drivers will do anything to win Warped Steel. Though it appears you two can hold your own pretty well," Mr. Z added, grinning a sadistic grin that made both mice feel uneasy. Mr. Z then directed his attention back to the two men on the ground. "Perhaps you gentlemen should get back to your vehicles."

The second guy, who was socked in the jaw, got up and began to help his friend, who was punched in the eye, up and over to their cars. The mice could hear them mumbling something, but they preferred not to know what. Once the men had dispersed, Mr. Z then turned back to the mice.

"I hope to see you at the next event. See you then." With that, he turned and began to walk to his rig.

"Ooh, that guy's a real jerk," Minnie huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know what ya mean. He really irks me," Mickey agreed. They watched the dog step up onto his rig.

"Congratulations to all of you! You all did excellent today! The next event will be this Thursday at five pm on the I-10 freeway. I expect to see you all there. See you then." That said, Mr. Z climbed into his rig, fired it up and drove away. All the other drivers did the same. Roger and Julia soon drove up to the mice.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey!" Mickey and Minnie replied.

"That was some race, huh?" Roger said.

"Heh, you have no idea," Mickey replied.

"Those other two guys kept trying to wreck us!" Minnie explained.

"Yeah! They did everything they could to keep us from crossing the finish line!" Mickey added.

"You two better be careful in the next race," Julia advised. "If they were that rough in this race, they'll be even tougher next time."

"They'll do everything they can to make sure you don't finish," Roger said.

"Well, they haven't beatin' us yet!" Mickey said.

"We won't give up without a fight!" Minnie added.

"Keep that attitude, and you'll do fine," Julia said.

"Thanks," both mice said.

"We better get going and start preparing for the next race," Roger said.

"That's what we're gonna do," Mickey said.

"We'll see you kids at the next race," Julia said as they began to drive away.

"See ya!" both mice replied, waving. After they left, the mice turned to one another.

"How about we go home?" Minnie suggested.

"Don't have to ask me again," Mickey replied. Both chuckled, then got into the Monaco and headed for home.

* * *

It had only been several minutes since the race had ended. Mr. Z stood outside a storage warehouse looking at the sky toward the west. He didn't even turn around when he heard the sound of two engines roll up, stop, then shut off. The two men got out and slowly approached Mr. Z. They stopped when they saw him extend his right arm and spotted something in his hand. Then one of the doors to the warehouse began to raise. Without a word, Mr. Z turned and began to walk inside. Both men glanced warily at one another, then cautiously began to follow.

As soon as they got inside, the garage door began to close shut behind them. They took notice of a large grey tarp, 15 feet long and 15 feet wide just inside the door, but shrugged it off for now. Mr. Z stopped walking, prompting the dogs to stop as well. But he kept his back to them, making the tension thick.

"In baseball," he began, keeping his back facing them, "you only get three strikes, gentlemen. What am I supposed to do?"

"We did everything we could, Mr. Z!" the first guy said. "Those mice are tougher than they look!"

"Yes. I've learned that already. They're one step closer to beating this contest, thanks to you two idiots."

"We did our best, sir!" the second guy said. Mr. Z turned to face them, his eyes seeming to glow evilly.

"Do you imbecile's honestly expect me to believe that you did your 'best'?!" he growled, and began walking toward them. "I gave you three chances and you screwed up every single one! You two aren't worth one cent of the money I paid you to eliminate those pesky mice! You managed to botch your job not once, not twice, but three times!"

"They're good drivers, Mr. Z! I thought you wanted good drivers!" the second guy replied.

"I wanted good drivers who would wouldn't try to end this contest! I wanted good drivers who could get a little money in their pocket and keep their mouths shut about this contest! They're honest_,_ _good_ drivers! I wanted honest, _deceiving_ drivers!"

"So whaddaya expect us to do?!" the first guy asked. Mr. Z stopped, then turned away from the men. He took several steps away from them, then stopped.

"I don't expect you to do anything..." His voice was surprisingly low as he spoke. "You're free to go, gentlemen." Both dogs looked at one another in disbelief.

"Sir?" the first guy asked, addressing Mr. Z again. There was a moment of silence, then Mr. Z turned his right side to them with his right arm extended, and his .38 pistol in his right hand. Both men froze as their eyes widened.

"Consider your contract terminated..." BANG! A gunshot rang out through the warehouse. The second guy stared in shock and disbelief as the first guy was frozen, unmoving in his spot. The first guy slowly looked down at his torso and could only stare in horror as crimson liquid began to run out of the bullet wound in his chest. Suddenly, the dog fell to his knees, then fell to the ground on his stomach with a THUD. Right onto the tarp.

"You only get three strikes in baseball, and you've both struck out!" Mr. Z said in a sadistic tone. The second guy glanced back up, only to see the gun pointed at him. He took a quick glance at the now dead body lying on the tarp, and noticed the pool of blood that was beginning to form around the chest area. Then he turned and started to run.

"You're both fired!" BANG! The second and final shot echoed through the empty storage warehouse. The second guy fell onto the tarp on his stomach. He slowly reached his right hand behind him to feel the bullet hole now on his back. He brought his hand back around in front of him to see it covered in blood. Mr. Z watched as the man then stopped moving and blood began to create a small pool around him.

"It's so hard to get good help these days," he sighed, then reloaded his pistol. Giving the bullet chamber a spin before clicking it into place, he then sheathed it back into his coat pocket. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He then went to work rolling the dead bodies up in the tarp.

* * *

It was still quite early when Mickey and Minnie got back home. They stopped on their way home and picked up something to eat, since both opted for it. They made a stop at Doc Static's lab and Horace's garage on their way for something they could use to help them repair the Monaco. They arrived home and began to eat together in the kitchen. Once they finished, they went out to the garage and began to work on the car. The old, '78 Dodge Monaco police car had suffered a lot of dents in both sides. Some minor, some more extensive. They got to work repairing what they could of it. They washed it, then went to work repairing anything that they could. Once they did that, they put the next phase of their plan into action.

Mickey opened the trunk of the Monaco and got out some old pieces of metal they picked up at Horace's garage, then he laid it in front of the Monaco. Minnie stood in front of the Monaco, waiting on her husband while holding a glass jar. Once he had laid out all the pieces of scrap metal, he walked back over to join his wife.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he replied. She then unscrewed the lid of the jar and pointed the open end to the pile of junk. "Okay, guys!" Mickey said.

"You're on!" Minnie said. At this, a few miniature robots called Microbots that Doc Static had invented flew out of the jar and began to gather the junk from the pile and repair the dents and scratches in the sides of the car.

"Hot dog!" Mickey said excitedly.

"Look at 'em go!" Minnie said with equal excitement. "They'll have the car fixed in no time!"

"I'm just glad that Doc improved on them a little since our last little encounter."

"I remember you telling me about that. That was that time you went into space without me." Minnie crossed her arms across her chest at this.

"I'm sorry... But Doc needed someone to go into space then and there! And I didn't want you to be in danger. I'm sorry..." Mickey lowered his head and closed his eyes as his ears drooped a little. Minnie uncrossed her arms and placed her right index finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers as she smiled comfortingly.

"It's okay, Mickey. I forgave you then and I forgive you now. Don't worry. It's okay." She then titled her head and kissed him on the side of his lips.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "But next time you go into space, I'm going with you," she added with a firm smile.

"Gotcha," he smiled. She then took the front of his shirt into her hand, leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, keeping his shirt gripped gently in her hand. After a few seconds, she pulled back and let go of his shirt as their smiles and eyes met. Then they turned and looked back at how the Microbots were doing with the repair. The Monaco was 90 percent repaired.

"It's a good thing he was able to program them to work on the car and nothing else," Minnie mentioned.

"Yeah, it was. Working on the car was all we needed them to do," Mickey replied. "We can work on the engine ourselves."

"Right. That shouldn't be a problem. It was the sides that needed the extra work."

"It would have taken us longer and we would have needed more money to repair the sides ourselves."

"We wouldn't have been ready for the next race."

"Luckily, we have these little Microbots."

"Yeah. They sure have came in handy." Just then the Microbots finished the repair of the exterior of the Monaco. Minnie held the jar up with the open end facing the little robots.

"Okay, guys. That's all we need you to do," Mickey said.

"In you go," Minnie said. The little robots complied and flew back into the jar, then Minnie screwed the lid back on.

"Thanks a bunch for your help."

"Yes, thank you." Minnie set the jar down on a little shelf then turned back to her husband. "Welp. You ready to get started?"

"You bet. Let's get to work."

Mickey and Minnie then began to work on a little more of the Monaco. After popping the hood and examining the engine, they discovered that a new spark plug was needed, along with some oil and engine coolant. Further examination of the car revealed that the left muffler was also coming loose and needed replaced. They also decided to replace the left-front, left-rear and right-front shock since they had already replaced the right-rear one. A trip to Advance Auto Parts got the parts they needed.

After getting the right parts, the mice got to work repairing the Monaco, replacing the muffler and the shocks. Putting in the engine coolant, oil and replacing the spark plug was the last thing they did. Before they began work on those, however, Mickey insisted that Minnie take it easy and let him do those. After him insisting for a little while, she reluctantly agreed to take a rest, but only if putting on the spark plug and putting in the oil and engine coolant were the only things he would do. He agreed.

Mickey popped the hood of the Monaco and started putting in the oil and engine coolant. While he did that, Minnie went inside to get them some lemonade. It was still a little early out. The sun hadn't begun to set just yet, and the remaining rays were still on the main top of the mountains. After finishing with the oil, Mickey stood up and wiped his forehead off. He then took off his shirt and tossed it onto the nearby table that was on the left-front side of the car. He was feeling a little warm, since it was July.

When Minnie came back outside and walked out to the garage holding them each a glass of lemonade, she couldn't help but stare for a moment as her cheeks flushed and she felt herself get warmer upon seeing her husband without a shirt. He looked hot to her. Shaking it off, she stepped up to the garage.

"Yoo-hoo! Mickey! I brought you some lemonade," she smiled sweetly, walking up to him and handing him his glass.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled appreciatively, standing up and taking the glass. She stepped over to the same table he had tossed his shirt onto, hopped up on it and sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She watched as he turned the glass up and took a sip of lemonade. She couldn't help it. She thought he looked hot standing there shirtless. Although she thought he looked hot all the time. She set her glass down to her right and placed her palms on the edge of the table as she watched her lover.

"You sure I can't help you?" she asked. She didn't like the idea of him working without her, especially since she was sitting right there.

"I'm sure. I'm almost done anyway," he replied, glancing up to her with a smile. He couldn't help but think of how cute, cool and hot she looked sitting there on the table, letting her legs hang over the edge with her palms on the edge, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"But I wanna help you. Isn't there anything I can do?" she insisted.

"No, fixin' the spark plug is the only thing left," he answered, screwing the cap back on after pouring in the engine coolant. Then he looked up with a grin. "But you can just sit there so I'll have something pretty to look at, if ya want." She felt her insides warm up and she blushed a little at his comment.

"You sure I won't distract you from your work?" she teased with a playful smile, swinging her feet back and fourth a little.

"There's always a chance of that happening," he chuckled.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled.

"No, I'm almost done. But thanks anyway," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back. He then stood up.

"Actually, there is something you can do."

"Name it." He held his hand out to her.

"Could you reach me the new spark plug?"

"Sure!" She turned to her left and picked up the box that had the new plug in it and opened it. "Here you go," she smiled, handing it to him.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled back.

"You're welcome, hottie," she smiled slyly and playfully. She got an idea and reached into her right jean pocket. Pulling out her pink cell phone, she flipped it open and aimed it at him. There was a click, and he turned to her for a moment to see her smiling at him while holding her phone. She giggled. "I thought I could make myself a calender featuring my favorite mouse." He turned back under the hood.

"You know they make calenders like that." She shuddered unpleasantly at the thought. She never liked any of those kind of calenders. Minnie had always been faithful and loyal to Mickey in all possible ways, and she always would be. She never even gave another man even a look. Mickey was always the guy that caught her eye. No guy in the whole world could ever compare to him in her eye.

"Eww! No way! Why would I want one of _those_ disgusting calenders?" Then she smiled slyly. "The only guy I want to see on a calender of mine is you." They smiled at each other, then she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Can I take some pictures of you so I could make a calender featuring my favorite mouse?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Sure can," she replied, smiling slyly. They smiled, then he redirected his attention back under the hood of the Monaco. Minnie couldn't help but stare at Mickey. She loved how those old blue jeans he wore fit him perfectly. She couldn't help but notice how his upper torso seemed to glisten slightly from what little sunlight was left outside and from what little bit of sweat was on him. She watched as the muscles in his arm would flex a little when he would tighten something up under the hood. She couldn't deny the fact that she was getting warmer or the fact that her hormones were flaring up. And the longer she watched, and the more she let her imagination get carried away, the worse it got.

She glanced outside to see exactly how late it was. She was hoping they could go to bed real soon, though she knew they wouldn't be going to sleep for a while... She turned back to her love and continued watching him. She raised her right hand to her forehead and wiped it off. She suddenly realized how warm it felt in the garage. She knew it wasn't like that earlier. She watched as he stood up, picked up the glass of lemonade he had sitting near the engine and began to sip it. She felt her heart skip a beat when she suddenly watched a drop of lemonade stray down the front of his neck, down his chest and down his stomach where it disappeared into his navel. Her heart rate increased a little when the image played out in her mind of her catching the droplet with her tongue... That along with other images... She felt her tail curling and twitching in eager anticipation of getting him alone. Mickey turned back to the engine and closed the hood with his left hand.

"Okay. It's done," he announced. Minnie couldn't help but smile widely. She couldn't wait to get him into their bedroom. She hopped off the table and walked up to him. She reached over and picked up a rag that he didn't use and gently began to wipe off his upper torso.

"Here, I'll wipe you off," she said with a warm and sly smile. She gently wiped off his chest, sides and back, then she tossed the rag onto the table behind her. Turning back to him, she hooked her index fingers through the belt loops on the front of his jeans.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Why don't you quit for tonight?"

"I am. There's nothing left to do but take it out to the road course tomorrow."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Minnie then leaned close and wrapped her arms around Mickey's torso as she leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his body against her own as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest. "I love you, Mickey," she sighed softly.

"I love you, Minnie," he returned, wrapping his arms around her back. After a little bit, she pulled back a little and gazed into his eyes.

"Do you think we could go to bed early tonight?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why not," he replied. "The bed'll feel real good tonight."

"I know something else that'll feel real good tonight..." she said, a devious smile crossing her lips.

"Really? What didja have in mind?" he asked with a knowing grin. She felt her spine tingle suddenly when she felt his hands slip down her back and into the back pockets of her jeans. She giggled, then began to move her hands down his back and slip them into the back pockets of his jeans as she spoke, smiling deviously.

"Oh, something that envolves you, me, and our bed." He chuckled.

"We could always get on the hood." He turned his head, gesturing to the car, then turned back to her. She grinned and chuckled.

"We'd have a few more dents to repair if we did. Besides, our bed would be much more comfy."

"You're right about that." He gave her rear end a gentle squeeze, making her spine shutter enjoyably.

"So, you wanna?" she asked with a big grin, giving his rear end a gentle squeeze.

"I could go for some fun tonight," he grinned. "How about you?"

"I could go for some fun, too," she grinned.

"Besides, you said this morning that we could tonight."

"Yep, I did." She giggled, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg going up behind her. After a few seconds, the young mice broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smile and eyes. Minnie then pulled back and took Mickey's hand. "C'mon, sweetheart," she smiled excitedly.

"Gotcha, doll," he smiled with equal excitement.

Mickey and Minnie held each others hand as they walked out of the garage, into their home and upstairs to their bedroom, where they closed the door and locked it behind them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 13: Mickey and Minnie make their way to the rendezvous point for the next event, and find out just how far they've come in Warped Steel.

Squad Unit 19.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 13th chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you want.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

The sunlight seeped through the blinds of the young mice' home the next morning. Mickey's eyes were the first to open. His eyelids slowly opened and began immediately adjusting to the light coming into the room. Lying on his back, he stifled a soft groan as he forced his vision to focus. As his vision cleared, his gaze fell upon the angel cuddled next to him. He smiled as he saw Minnie lying snuggled next to him with her head on his chest and one arm across him, holding him tightly, like she never wanted to let go. He felt his insides warm as he saw the tender smile she wore across her lips. He glanced down to her side and watched as her side gently rose and fell. He was glad that she was sleeping peacefully.

He smiled broadly as the memory of last night came back to him, and chuckled mentally when he realized that other than their gloves and the ribbon she wore, neither of them were wearing anything else. The cover was the only thing covering their bare bodies. She may have been a mouse, but she could become part tiger when she wanted to. He smiled as he watched his young wife, angel, and tiger mouse lying snuggled next to him. He listened and could hear the soft and gentle sound of her breathing, and he could feel the warm air leave her little black nose and brush across his chest with every soft exhale. Looking at her sweet, innocent peach face, he gently brought his free hand up and softly brushed his fingers across the arm she had partly on his chest, feeling her soft and smooth black skin beneath his fingers. He loved and adored her sweet, warm and innocent smile. It never failed to make him melt. Her smile was contagious.

He then brought his hand up and softly brushed his fingers across her cheek. She sighed softly and her smile widened just a little as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest and snuggled herself against him.

"...Mickey..." she uttered softly. It was like even in her peaceful sleep, she knew he was right there next to her. He tilted his head and kissed her softly on the top of her head, then he began to gently caress her arm. Then he thought about getting up and fixing them some breakfast. He looked back down at her and reasoned that unless he wanted to move her or wake her, the only other option he had was to wait for her to get into another position. And he didn't want to wake her or move her. She just looked so cute, beautiful and comfy, he didn't have the heart to do either.

After a moment, Minnie shifted and rolled onto her back. Acting quickly, he slid his arm she was laying on out from under her as she rolled over onto her back, and watched her fondly as she finished changing her position, but left her face facing him. He smiled at her sleeping form, then quietly and gently began to sit up. Sitting up and sliding his legs over his side of the bed, he felt her stir and turned back around to see her now facing him fully again. Seeing that she was still asleep, he turned back around and began to ease up gently.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle tug on his tail. Curious, he turned back around. She was still asleep. And his tail was lying on the bed between them, the tip of it gently curling up then straightening out. Shrugging, he turned back around and tried once more to slip out of bed. But again, he felt a gentle tug on his tail. Curious, and feeling a little annoyed, he turned back around to his sleeping companion. She was still asleep and his tail wasn't snagged on or in anything. That only left one option...

"Hmm..." he pondered. Then he grinned. He watched her eyes closely as he began to slip slowly out of bed. He noticed one of her eyes peek open just slightly as her smile widened a little, and he watched as her hand gently gripped around his tail, holding him back. "So you're the one pulling my tail," he grinned. Minnie's eyes opened fully, then she began to laugh, as did he.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I couldn't resist." He chuckled with her.

"How long you been awake?" he asked.

"I woke up about time you sat up," she replied. "You weren't gonna go work on the car without me, were you?"

"No," he shook his head. Then he smiled sheepishly. "I was gonna go make you some breakfast." She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, Mickey. You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He leaned down close to her and kissed her cheek. "You just lay here and I'll go make us some breakfast." They smiled at one another, then Mickey started to scoot out of bed, but he felt Minnie tug on is tail gently again. He turned back around to see her smiling sheepishly and playfully.

"We can eat a little later. Come on and lay back down." She patted the bed next to her. He smiled, and scooted himself back over as he settled down next to her. Minnie cuddled back up to Mickey, draping her arm across him as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling her body against his with a happy and content sigh. He wrapped one arm around her back and rested his other hand on hers which was on his side. "We could lay here and cuddle a little longer, couldn't we?"

"I don't see any harm." He pulled his young wife close to him, feeling the warmth of her delicate frame against him. Minnie then tilted her gaze upward to meet his eyes.

"Good morning, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Minnie," he smiled warmly back. They leaned closed and pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, both pulled back.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?"

"I slept good," he replied. "How about you?"

"I slept real good. But I always do when you're near," she smiled, snuggling against him. Then her smile widened as she smiled slyly. "How do ya feel this morning, my tiger?"

"I feel good," he grinned. "How does my little tiger feel this morning?"

"Oh, I feel real good," she grinned. Both chuckled, then she leaned close and brushed her lips against his again. Pulling back, her eyes met his own. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled, gently stroking his chest with her fingers.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled, caressing her back gently with his fingers. They touched their noses together for a few seconds, then pulled back, their smiles and eyes meeting for a bit before they snuggled close again.

"You're so warm..." Minnie uttered softly with a happy sigh as she snuggled against him and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She loved feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"So are you..." Mickey murmured softly.

Mickey and Minnie lay curled up together under the covers a little longer, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each others presence. As they lay curled up together, Mickey gently stroked his hand up and down his companion's back, feeling her soft, smooth and warm skin beneath his fingertips. She imitated a cat's purr as she snuggled against him, then giggled and tilted her gaze upward to meet his as she sighed softly. He chuckled.

"Does it feel that good?"

"It feels very good." They smiled at one another, then she resumed resting against her companion. He gently rubbed his fingers down to the small of her back, and her spine shivered enjoyably from his touch.

After a moment, he gently rubbed his fingers down her back, to her tush and onto her tail. Grinning, he gently began to rub her rear right above her tail. Her response was a soft moan and he felt the base of her tail raise and point upward, similar to the way a cat's tail raises when it's lower back is rubbed. He thought it was adorable. He continued to rub her tush right above her tail for a bit. After a moment, he moved his fingers down just a bit and began to rub and play with her tail, right on the base. She let out a moan as a tingle went up her spine. She moved her leg across the front of his thighs and let it rest there. Having her tail rubbed was both stimulating and relaxing. She glanced up to him with a sly smile.

"Do you like playing with my tail?" He grinned sheepishly.

"It's fun. Besides you were playing with mine." She giggled.

"It was fun."

"And I know you enjoy it." She smiled honestly.

"Oh, I really enjoy it. It feels very good." Both smiled, then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, he gently stroked the base of her tail with his fingers again, and she moaned into his mouth from the sensation. After a few seconds, both young mice pulled back and smiled, then snuggled close again. After several minutes had passed, both of their stomachs began to gurgle, making them both laugh.

"I guess we should get up and eat," Mickey said.

"Yeah. You're right," Minnie agreed. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his lips, pulled back and giggled, then she eased off him, letting them both sit up. Minnie stretched her arms over her head, and Mickey chuckled at the cute squeak she made. Once she finished, he started to stretch himself. She, too, giggled at the cute squeak that came from him. Once he finished, he then turned to his side of their bed and scooted his legs over the edge, letting them hang over. Suddenly, Mickey felt Minnie's slender and loving arms wrap around his torso under his arms and felt the front of her frame pressed against his back as she moved her legs to either side of him, resting her inner thighs against his hips. She nuzzled her face onto his neck, then pulled back slightly.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she sighed softly with a smile. He felt her hot breath creep across the back of his neck and felt her squeeze him gently in her arms as she spoke.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he said softly back with a smile as he gently rubbed her arms which were wrapped around his waist. She kissed him softly on the back of his neck and began to rub her right hand up and down his chest. With her chest against his back, he could feel her heart beat. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled a little. "I think we should get up and get somethin' to eat," he chuckled. Just then, her stomach rumbled a little, which he felt since her stomach was pressed against his back.

"I think you're right," she chuckled. Both young lovers shared a chuckle, then Mickey stood up as Minnie let her arms slip from around him, letting him stand. She watched her husband with a fond smile as he stood and began to stretch. Finishing, he then began to gather their clothes which were scattered about the floor. Then he got into his bedside table to get his pajamas. He first picked up his boxers and slipped them on. Glancing at his young wife, he found her watching him with a wide smile.

"Your eyes are gonna dry up," he grinned.

"Can't help it. I love watching you," she smiled sheepishly, then giggled. He chuckled, then went around to her side of the bed, got into her bedside table and got out her pajamas and handed them to her.

"Here you are," he smiled, walking back around to his side of the bed.

"Thanks," she smiled. She laid her clothes on the bed, then stood up on her knees as she draped her arms across his shoulders, since he was right at the edge of the bed, and smiled warmly at her companion. She leaned close and kissed him on the side of his lips. Pulling back, their smiles and eyes met as he placed his hands on her hips. "You're wonderful, you know that?" she said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're wonderful, too, ya know," he said back with a smile.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned close and nuzzled her nose to his. Pulling back, they smiled, then Mickey pulled away and picked up his lounge pants. Once he slipped them on, he looked back to his lover to find her sitting on the bed with her knees bent, legs spread, with her legs and feet laying at her sides, still watching him with a smile. And she still hadn't put on any of her clothes. He couldn't deny that she looked hot sitting there like that.

"Shouldn't you put your clothes on?" he questioned curiously. Minnie smiled and giggled. Then she picked up her panties, stood on her knees, and hung them from their front on his snout. She smiled playfully as she sat back down in her former position.

"I'm gonna wait till you get done," she replied. Blushing, he removed her underwear from his nose and laid them back on the bed.

"Why? So you can watch me?" he teased.

"Yep," she grinned honestly. He chuckled, then started to put on his shirt, but she put her hands on his and stopped him. He met her eyes and smile. He figured she had something in mind, just by the gleam in her eyes and the warm smile she wore. He nodded and she gently took his shirt and laid it with her clothes.

"Okay. I'm done," he said. She thought he looked hot and cute shirtless.

"My turn," she giggled. She slid her legs from her sides and put her feet over the edge of the bed. She scooted off the bed and stood up. "Wouldja like to watch me?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"If you don't mind," he answered with a grin. She leaned close and gave him a peck pn his lips.

"Not at all." She giggled, then she picked up her panties and slipped them on, purposely standing facing him. Then she picked up his shirt and slipped it over her body. As she finished pulling it down her petite frame, she looked up to see her husband watching her with a wide smile. She couldn't help it as her cheeks flushed a little. She picked up her lounge pants and slipped them on. Once she finished getting dressed, she lifted her gaze back up to her true love.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Mickey smiled warmly. She felt her heart twirl and her insides melt.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie cooed. "Thank you. You're handsome, you know," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks," he smiled. She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she leaned onto him a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they smiled and gazed into each others deep brown eyes.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he smiled. Both young mice leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her as she leaned onto and into his embrace. After a few seconds, both pulled back and gazed into each others eyes. Then Minnie leaned close to her love and snuggled herself against him. She just melted in his arms when she felt his hand begin to rub up and down her back, both stimulating and relaxing her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily and contently as she nestled her cheek against his chest, feeling his warmth surround her. Mickey was her own little slice of Heaven.

Mickey gently rubbed his right hand up and down in the center of Minnie's back, from between her shoulder blades, down to the bottom hem of her shirt, well his shirt that she wore, and back up. He hugged her close and felt her do the same to him. He could feel the warmth of her petite body as he held her in his arms, feeling her snuggle into him. Minnie was his own little slice of Heaven on earth. He kissed his young wife softly on the top of her head and she happily returned the favor by kissing her husband on his chest, right over his heart. The one she knew was made of gold. Suddenly, both of their stomachs growled at the same time, making them both look at each other and laugh.

"I guess we better go eat," she said.

"Yeah, we better. I _am_ getting hungry," he said.

"Me, too," she chuckled. They pulled away and made their bed together. Then she put her tank back into her bedside table while he put on a shirt, then they took each others hand and walked downstairs.

"What would you like, doll?" Mickey asked with a smile.

"I dunno. What would you like, Mickey?" she asked with a sweet smile. The male mouse thought for a moment.

"Hmm... How about some toast and eggs?"

"I was thinkin' the same thing," she said.

"You read my mind again." She snickered.

"I know you." He chuckled.

"Then what am I thinking?" Mickey closed his eyes and leaned his back against the counter. Minnie thought for a second, then chuckled. She leaned up and pecked him on his lips. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"You got it."

"Told ya," she giggled. "Now. What am I thinking?" She closed her eyes as she stood in front of him. He chuckled, then leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"You got it." She giggled as she took his hands into hers.

"So how is it that you can read my mind?" he asked playfully.

"I know you," she smiled simply, then leaned up and pecked his lips. "It's also a girl thing and a wife thing," she giggled. "How can you read my mind so easily?"

"I know you," he answered simply, then leaned down and pecked her on her lips. "And it's a guy and husband thing," he added. Each young mouse chuckled, then leaned close and touched their noses together. After a moment, both pulled back and smiled at one another.

"C'mon. Let's start makin' breakfast," she said, pulling back.

"You got it. I'm getting hungry," he said.

"Me, too. I'll get the toast."

"And I'll get the eggs." Mickey and Minnie began to make their breakfast together. It wasn't long before the kitchen smelled of fresh toast and eggs. "I'll set the table, Minnie," Mickey stated, getting the plates.

"Thanks, Mickey. You're so sweet," Minnie smiled appreciatively. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, making them both chuckle, then he began to set the table. Once the food was done, they set it on the table and poured each other a glass of orange juice.

"Here you are," he smiled, pulling out a chair for her. She giggled.

"Thank you," she smiled, then gave him a peck on his cheek. They sat down, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat together. After they ate breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink and began to wash them together. As they stood side-by-side, Minnie grinned and nudged her hip gently against her husband's. He turned to his wife with a grin and nudged his hip gently against hers. Both chuckled, and nudged their hips against each others again. Both shared a laugh as they continued to wash the dishes together. Once they finished, they put the dished back into the cabinet, then turned to one another.

Minnie leaned close and wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck as she hugged him close to her and pressed the front of her body against his. He returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. They smiled as they gazed into each others chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks for helping me make breakfast, Mickey," she smiled warmly and appreciatively.

"Aw, gee... You're welcome," he smiled back. She giggled and leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his. After a bit, she pulled back and gazed into his eyes. Then she leaned into him and rested her cheek against his chest, sighing happily and contently as she nestled the side of her head in the crook of his neck. She hugged him closer to him and vice versa, and also wrapped her tail around his hips.

"You're wonderful..." she murmured softly.

"So are you..." he uttered softly, then kissed her on the top of her head. She squeezed him a little tighter and kissed him on his chest. After a moment, she pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. They closed the distance and brushed their lips against each others. Her leg rose behind her as she leaned onto and into him, and she moaned when her tongue brushed against his. After about five seconds, the young mouse lovers broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. "How about we go work on the car?" he suggested.

"Right. We need to have it ready by this Thursday. We've come too far to back down now," she agreed.

"Come on. Let's go get ready."

"Right beside you." She giggled and gave a peck on his cheek. Both chuckled, then took each others hand and walked upstairs where they changed into some other clothes.

After getting ready, the young mice went out to the garage and gave the '78 Monaco a quick check. After a quick check over, they got inside, started it up and drove out to the police academy's road course. After putting the old police car through its paces, the results obtained yielded that the Monaco was in good condition and could compete in the upcoming race. The next day, they took it back out to the road course and gave it a few more tests to ensure that everything was in proper working order. Besides that, Mickey and Minnie also got a little training in themselves at the shooting range and in the gym. The next day was Thursday...

It was around twenty after four when Mickey and Minnie began getting ready to leave. It would take them about sixteen minutes to drive to the freeway from home. Which meant they needed to leave early if they wanted to be at on the I-10 by five pm as instructed by Mr. Z.

"Are you ready for this race, Mickey?" Minnie asked, pulling on her short-sleeved T-shirt.

"Yeah. I'm as ready as I could get, I suppose," Mickey replied, pulling on his blue jeans. "Are you ready?"

"I'm like you. I'm as ready as I could get." Minnie stood at the foot of their bed as she watched her husband getting ready. "But we can't back out now."

"No, we've came too far." He finished fixing his belt, then turned to his wife. "Are you worried?"

"A little..." she admitted meekly. He stepped closer to her and smiled soothingly as he placed his right index finger under her chin.

"What about?" She stared straight into his eyes.

"I'm worried about you... I don't want you getting hurt. You mean the whole world to me, Mickey. I don't want anything to happen to you." He moved his finger from her chin and wrapped his left arm around her back as he placed his right hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Minnie snuggled her cheek into his palm, feeling the warmth from it against her face as she stared into his eyes. "I'm worried about you, too," he told her. "I don't want anything to happen to you either. You mean the world to me and I don't want you to get hurt. But I know that you won't sit this out, will ya?" She smiled a little smile as she shook her head.

"I won't if you won't."

"Didn't think so."

"You won't back down either, will you?"

"If you won't I won't." Both smiled at one another. "Everything'll be okay. You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do. I trust you with all my heart."

"We haven't been beatin' yet, and we've still got a fighting chance. As long as we're careful, and we watch out for each other, we'll be fine." Minnie was already starting to feel better. Staring into Mickey's warm, comforting eyes, looking at his warm, gentle smile and feeling him holding her and caressing her face always made her feel better. He always knew how to make her feel better regardless of how she felt. She felt her concern ebbing away as his words had helped to rebuild her confidence. She smiled warmly at him as she circled her arms around his torso and pulled him close to her.

"Yeah. You're right. We're in this together however it ends. We either win together, or we go down together. I've got your back. You can count on me."

And I've got your back. You can count on me, too." He moved his hand from her cheek and placed it on her back as he pulled her close. The young mouse lovers leaned close and pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, both pulled back and smiled at one another.

"Thanks, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"For what?" Mickey asked with a little smile. She hugged him a little tighter.

"For making me feel better." He hugged her a little tighter too.

"You're welcome, Minnie." She leaned up and touched her nose to his.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Both mice pulled back, then embraced each other. A soft and happy sigh of contentment escaped Minnie as she snuggled into Mickey's embrace. Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, she could feel his heart beat. No other rhythm in the world is more soothing, relaxing or comforting to her than that of her true love's heart beat. And feeling his hand rub up and down her back was also adding to the relaxation she felt in his arms.

"We better get goin'. We don't wanna be late for the next race," Mickey mentioned, getting her attention. She lifted her gaze up to his.

"Right. We can't get kicked outta this competition now," Minnie agreed.

"You ready to go?"

"You betcha. Are you?"

"Yep. Ready to go." He pulled away and stepped over to the dresser, where the keys to the Monaco and the silver cell phone lay.

"I'm driving today, remember?" she reminded him with a grin. He turned back to her.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked. She smiled as she stepped close to him and hooked her index fingers through the belt loops on his jeans and pulled his body closer to her.

"I'm a big girl, Mickey. I can handle that big ol' engine," she pointed out a little playfully. He cocked a grin which she grinned at. "Okay, technically I'm little, but you know what I mean. I can handle myself." He smiled at her.

"Okay. You got it." He turned slightly and picked up the keys, then he handed them to her. She took them into her left hand, then hooked her index finger back through his belt loop. "Smoke 'em, doll." She giggled, then leaned up and pecked him on his cheek.

"Ready, partner?" she asked warmly and playfully, tugging gently on his belt loops.

"Ready, partner," he replied. "And by the way. You're the perfect size to me," he added warmly.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. "You're the perfect size to me, too," she added warmly. She snaked her arms around his neck as he circled his arms around her waist as they leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her as she leaned into him. After a few seconds, both mice pulled back and smiled at one another.

"Come on. We better get going."

"Right beside you."

Mickey put the phone in his pocket, then he and Minnie took each others hand and walked downstairs and out to the garage. After opening the garage door, they got inside the Monaco and she turned the engine over. After buckling their seat belts, the mice left and headed to the rendezvous point for the next race. As they drove, the cell phone in Mickey's pocket began to ring. Both knowing who it was, he pulled it out and flipped it open, then he accessed the inbox.

_Good_ _afternoon_, _contender_. _If_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _continue_ _your_ _race_ _to_ _victory_, _you_ _must_ _be_ _on_ _the_ _I-10_ _freeway_ _by_ _five_ _pm_. _Otherwise_, _you'll_ _miss_ _out_ _on_ _a_ _big_ _opportunity_. _See_ _you_ _then_.

_Mr_. _Z_

He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You know, this guy is really beginning to irk me," Minnie stated with a bit of annoyance.

"Heh. Same here. He really knows how to be mysterious," Mickey agreed, sounding a little annoyed himself. The young female mouse glanced to her husband.

"Don't forget spooky."

"Right. Can't forget that." Then he chuckled. "I bet he's a hoot at Halloween parties." She chuckled, too.

"Are we sure he didn't escape from Halloween Town?"

"May have." Both mice chuckled. "I'll be glad when we take this guy down."

"Me, too."

"I just hope we don't go through all this and then he gets away." Minnie turned to her companion and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mickey. Either way, we'll catch him." The young male mouse turned to his wife to see her smiling reassuringly. He couldn't help but smile himself. She always makes him feel better, regardless of how he feels.

"Yeah." She reached her right hand over and took his left, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"We've taken bad guys down together before, and we're gonna take this one down." He admired the determined and reassuring expression she wore.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. They gave each others hand a gentle squeeze, and continued on to their destination.

After driving for about sixteen minutes, the mice team arrived at the on-ramp that put them on the I-10. However, as they drove onto it, they saw a couple of orange signs put up.

UNDER CONSTRUCTION. CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE REDIRECT FROM RT. 285 TO THE I-101.

Minnie stopped the Monaco and put it in park as she and Mickey looked on confused.

"This just got weirder..." Mickey said, cocking a brow.

"Much weirder..." Minnie said, also cocking a brow. "Why would he send us to a closed freeway?"

"Maybe it's part of his plan," he mused.

"You don't think he sent us to the wrong location on purpose, do you?"

"It's possible."

"Where do we go now?"

"I dunno. Let's get out and look around." Both got out of the Monaco and began to look around. There was nothing unusual around the area. As both mice began to look around, Minnie noticed a piece of paper attached to one of the signs on the opposite side of them. It was almost out of sight, and only because a light gust of wind began to blow causing the piece of paper to flutter did she notice it. Curious she stepped over, and looked at it.

"Hey, Mickey? Look at this." He turned to her and began walking up to her.

"What'd you find?"

"Look." The male mouse stepped over and began to examine it.

"Follow the freeway south until you come to the construction zone. That's where the rendezvous point is."

"Well, we're on the right road," Minnie mused.

"We just hafta go a little farther," Mickey said.

They got back into the Monaco and continued down the road. They had only drove about a mile before the sight of construction vehicles and equipment came over the horizon. As they got close, they also deducted that most of the other racers were present. They pulled up and rolled to a stop. However, both noticed that the Supra and Skyline weren't there. Glancing at the digital clock on the Radio/CD player, it was 4:57.

"At least we aren't late," Minnie said with a light grin.

"Nope. We're just in time," Mickey grinned lightly. Then he glanced up to examine the other cars. "I wonder where the Supra and Skyline is?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad they're not here."

"Yeah, me, too. If they don't make it within the next few minutes, then we shouldn't have to race against them."

"Is it okay if I'm hopin' they don't show up?" Minnie asked with a little grin.

"Is it okay if I'm hopin' the same thing?" Mickey asked with a little grin as well. Both mice chuckled as they shared a smile. "Well, we may as well get out and wait. We're gonna have to wait for Mr. Z to show up anyway." She grinned.

"You think there's a chance _he_ won't show up?" Both began to exit the car.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that will happen." Both chuckled as they got out and stepped up to the front of the old police car. Mickey leaned against the front just off the side of the pusher bars mounted to the front bumper, resting his hands behind his head. Minnie stepped next to him and leaned her side against his affectionately as she wrapped her right arm around his back and rested her hand on his side, sighing contently as she nuzzled him. He returned the favor by lowering his left arm and resting his arm behind her back and his hand on her side. Mickey nuzzled his left cheek against the side of her head and she nuzzled her right cheek against his shoulder.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey whispered softly. She lifted her gaze to meet his deep brown eyes with her own.

"I love you, too, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his as she brought her left hand up to rub his chest. After a few seconds, both young mouse lovers pulled back and smiled at one another as they stared into each others eyes. Then the sound of somebody approaching them made them both turn to their side to see Roger and Julia walking up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Julia said.

"Hey!" Mickey and Minnie both said.

"Are you kids ready for this race?" Roger asked.

"About as ready as we'll ever be," Mickey replied with a slight chuckle.

"Are you two ready?" Minnie asked.

"We've got our car ready, if that's what you mean," Julia grinned.

"You haven't seen those other two racers, have you?" Minnie questioned.

"The guys in the two tuners?" Mickey added.

"Nope. Haven't seen them since the last race," Roger said.

"You think they got eliminated from the competition?" Julia asked.

"I dunno, but I hope they did," Minnie said.

"They didn't exactly make these races easy," Mickey grinned.

"After what you two did to them before, maybe they'll leave you alone," Roger said with a grin.

"Yeah, after you slugged both of them single handedly," Julia added.

"They asked for it," Mickey and Minnie both said simply. All of them began to laugh.

"You two aren't normal racers, are you?" Roger asked suddenly.

"Whaddaya mean?" Mickey questioned.

"Are you two working for the police, by any chance?" Roger pressed. Both mice glanced to each other and nodded.

"Yep. We are," Minnie replied.

"We're both working undercover to get to the bottom of this contest and bring the guy responsible down," Mickey explained.

"Mickey almost got ran over by those other two racers," Minnie said, a slight shudder in her voice at the memory. " We have to take whoever is holding this contest down."

"How'd ya find out?" Mickey asked. Roger pointed to the '78 Dodge Monaco.

"That's one reason we suspected it." Both mice glanced to the car then turned back to the older couple with sheepish grins.

"Oh..." both said.

"If we don't win this contest, we hope you do. You're the only people that can bring Mr. Z and anybody else to justice," Julia said.

"Why don't you guys back down from this contest?" Minnie questioned.

"Yeah. This contest is way too dangerous. Why don't you let us try to handle it?" Mickey added.

"I need to give my brother justice," Julia stated firmly.

"Would your brother want you to risk your life like this?" Minnie asked. Julia didn't know how to respond. The young mouse was right, and she knew it.

"We understand what you're tryin' to do, but how would your brother feel if he knew you were doing this?" Mickey asked. Again, Julia was speechless. Both mice were right. She sighed.

"You're right... You're both right... He wouldn't want me to do this..." Roger sighed himself.

"He wouldn't want either of us doing this..."

"We acted very foolishly, didn't we?" Julia asked. Both mice shook their heads.

"If somebody had've done to Mickey what they did to your brother, I would've done the same thing," Minnie explained.

"And I would've done the same thing if somebody had've did that to Minnie," Mickey also explained.

"Do you guys really think you can take Mr. Z down?" Julia asked.

"We're gonna try!" Minnie said.

"We've come too far to get beatin' now!" Mickey said. Roger and Julia both smiled.

"We're going to stay in the contest," Julia said. Both mice turned to each other with stunned expressions, then back to the other couple. "We can't back down now! But we're going to stay in it to help you."

"That's right!" Roger said. "We'll try to hold as much of the competition off as possible to give you guys a fighting chance."

"And once the competition is over," Julia said, " we'll withdraw ourselves and let you guys take down Mr. Z." Just then, the sound of a large engine got the groups attention. They turned to see the '94 Freight-liner driving up. "We better go. You-know-who is here." Roger and Julia turned and started to walk toward their own car.

"Good luck in the race," Roger said.

"Good luck," the mice said in unison. Mickey and Minnie watched as the big wrecker rolled to a stop. After a moment, the driver door swung open and Mr. Z climbed out. As he climbed down his rig, he turned and began to scan the crowd. Then a smirk crossed his face.

"Welcome to the sixth race in the Warped Steel competition!" Then he took several steps toward the group of drivers. "I have a very important announcement..."

"What do you think he has up his sleeve this time?" Minnie whispered to her partner.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we won't like it," Mickey whispered back.

"I think it will interest you all to know..." He raised his hands in the air. "This is the final race in Warped Steel!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 14: Mickey and Minnie compete in the final race in Warped Steel. But things aren't always what they appear...

Squad Unit 19.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to the 14th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or negativity.

Squad unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"This is the final race in Warped Steel!" Mr. Z revealed to the group.

Mickey and Minnie both gasped and turned to one another. This also took the rest of the group by surprise as well. The mice turned their attention back to Mr. Z as he continued to address them.

"You have all came a long way. You've faced tough competition and prevailed. Congratulations to all of you! Now today, you must face your final challenges. Now I will explain the rules for this event." Mr. Z stepped over to his rig and pulled out a jug of oil. Popping off the lid, he walked a little ways from the group and poured a line across the pavement. Popping the lid back on, he turned back to the group. "The rules have changed a little for this event. The standard rules apply: You may bump, shunt and ram your opponent, but you mustn't cheat. Here is where it gets tougher."

Mr. Z stepped closer to the racers as he extended his left arm, pointing down the closed freeway.

"This freeway is closed down because it's unfinished. You will race down the freeway, down to where the road ends. However, where the road ends is a deep and deadly drop. There, you must turn around and race back here. This is a one-lap race. Race to where the freeway ends, turn around, and race back here. There is no traffic. Just your opponents. You only lose if you don't cross the finish line in first, or you go too fast and overshoot the dead end. In that circumstance, you will die." Neither Mickey nor Minnie liked the smirk that crossed his lips at that mention. "Now, ready your vehicles!"

At this, the mice turned and began the short walk to their car.

"You two did an incredible repair job." The mice stopped and turned to see Mr. Z standing behind them. "Your car was badly damaged in the last race. How did you manage to repair it so well so quickly?" The mice glanced at each other as a devious grin crossed their lips. Turning back to Mr. Z, they kept their sly smiles.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Mickey smirked, repeating Mr. Z's quote.

"You wouldn't want us to spoil the surprise, now would you?" Minnie smirked, also quoting Mr. Z. The said man lowered his eyelids menacingly as a sadistic grin came to his face.

"You two better be careful in today's race. You never know what to expect." With that, he turned and began walking away.

"What happened to those other two racers?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I bet you had something to do with that, didn't you?" Minnie asked, placing her hand on her hips. Mr. Z stopped and turned his gaze back to the mice.

"They were... 'dismissed' from the contest. You might say they 'droped' out of the standings." With that, he turned and walked away. Then Minnie turned to Mickey and tugged gently on his arm.

"This is the final race, Mickey. We have to win!" Minnie said.

"Don't worry, Minnie. All we have to do is win this race. Then we can get our chance at Mr. Z," Mickey replied. "You ready?"

"Ready. Are you?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go!" both mice said, giving each other a high-five. Then they got into the Monaco and fired it up.

"Pull your vehicles to the line!" Mr. Z ordered. The mice, and the rest of the drivers, pulled up to the line. Mr. Z pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the sky. On the left of the mice was the '91 Chevy Caprice and the '95 Honda Civic. On their right was the '70 Marathon and the '90 Ford Crown Victoria. The final race was about to begin... "On your mark! Get set! GO!" BANG!

Minnie punched the gas and tore off the staring line, the rest of the cars following. The Monaco easily began to put some distance between it and the rest of the competition. Glancing out the back window, Mickey saw that the second place car was now several car-lengths behind them.

"How far behind are they?" Minnie asked her partner and husband.

"The second place car is back pretty far," Mickey replied. He turned back around. "We've got the lead so far."

"Let's see if we can keep it that way."

The freeway they raced down was mostly straight, but did have some light left and right turns. And the addition of no traffic and no tuners made the race easier. For the next several minutes, the mice held the lead. But suddenly the Caprice raced past the Monaco, catching both mice off guard.

"Whoa!" both young mice said. Minnie glanced down at the speedometer and saw they were doing around 120 mph. The Caprice just blew past them doing about 136.

"If we pass him now, he'll just pass us again," she said.

"Let's wait till we turn around and head back before we try to pass him," he said.

Racing down the freeway, the Caprice stayed several car-lengths in front of the Monaco. Minnie had to swerve hard to the right to avoid slamming into a concrete barrier in the center of the lane. The Caprice swerved to the left. As they cleared the barrier, the Caprice eased over in front of the Monaco, attempting to block it from passing. Minnie eased the car left, trying to get from behind the taxi, but the driver eased over in front again.

"What does this guy think he's trying to do?" Mickey questioned.

"I have no clue," Minnie replied.

Suddenly, the Caprice braked. With a yelp, Minnie slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid ramming into the back of it. The Monaco swerved and spun around almost a full 360 degrees, coming to rest almost facing the direction it was going.

"Are you all right, Mickey?" Minnie asked, turning to her husband.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mickey replied. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Yes. I'm alright."

"Let's get him!"

"You got it!"

Minnie hit the throttle, gunning the engine as they raced down the freeway after the Caprice. Mickey glanced behind them to see the third place car, which was Roger and Julia, about a quarter mile behind them. Turning himself back around in his seat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. Flipping it open, he accessed the mini map.

"We aren't too far from where we have to make a u-turn," he inquired.

"This is a rather short race, huh?" Minnie stated curiously. He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm glad it isn't a long race."

"The sooner we finish this race, the sooner we can go after Mr. Z."

"That's the same thing I was thinking."

The mice gained a little distance on the Caprice as they chased after it. As the mice began to gain distance on the taxi, the driver of the Caprice made sure they couldn't pass. As they began inching their way up, the driver of the Caprice swerved over and cut off their attempted pass. As Minnie tried to pas on the opposite side, the driver did the same thing, cutting them off and making both mice grunt in annoyance.

"Don't fake a pass yet. Wait until we turn around," Mickey advised. Then he grinned to his wife. "Then you can smoke 'em." She grinned back to her husband.

"Looking forward to it."

The young female mouse glanced at the speedometer for only a second. They were going over 130 mph. Glancing ahead, both young mice saw some signs that read, DANGER. ROAD CLOSED. As they approached, the Caprice didn't slow down and crashed right through the signs and sawhorses. Pieces of the signs flew back and hit the Monaco as Minnie swerved around a little of the debris. Just ahead was the end of the freeway and in the center of the road was a single orange cone.

"End of the line!" Mickey said.

"Hold on, Mickey!" Minnie advised.

Minnie hit the brakes and slowed down to make the turn. A piece of a sign that was still on the hood slid off as the Monaco decelerated. The Caprice power-slid around the cone and the Monaco did the same. After clearing the turn, Minnie hit the throttle and accelerated onward. Now racing on the opposite side of the road as they came, they quickly passed the Crown Vic, Marathon and Civic, all going in the opposite direction.

"We have to pass this guy, and we don't have a lot of time to do it!" Minnie said.

"Now you can fake a pass!" Mickey said.

Taking heed of his words, Minnie eased the Monaco behind the taxi and began drafting behind it. She let the cop car remain in the slipstream of the taxi for a bit before she decided to make her move. She eased right, faking a pass, and the driver took the bait. He swerved right in an effort to block them. She then eased left, again faking a pass. And again, the driver fell for it, swerving left to block them.

The Minnie eased right, making the driver ease right, then she floored it and swerved to the left. They instantly began to pass the Caprice as the driver was too far over to correct his maneuver. The mice passed the taxi and reclaimed first, much to the distaste of the driver.

"Good goin', Minnie!" Mickey commented.

"Thanks, Mickey," Minnie smiled. "Now all we have to do is hold our position-"

"-till we get to the finish line." Soon enough, the mice came upon the concrete barrier in the center of the road, which they swerved to avoid. Glancing out the back window, Mickey spotted the Caprice behind them.

"The Caprice is just a few car-lengths behind us!" he informed.

"The finish line is just ahead. Just a little further..." Minnie said. Roger and Julia boosted past the Caprice into second place. The Monaco held its position as it crossed the finish line in first place, with the Crown Victoria right behind it.

"We did it!" both mice cried happily. Minnie brought the Monaco to a stop, and she and Mickey jumped out, ran to the front of the car and hugged each other.

"We won! We won!" Minnie said happily and excitedly.

"We won the contest!" Mickey said with equal happiness and excitement. The mice pulled back from their hug and gave each other a high-five.

"You did it!" Mickey and Minnie turned to see Roger and Julia running up to them, both smiling. "You actually did it!" Julia said happily.

"Congratulations, you two!" Roger complimented.

"Thanks!" Mickey said.

"Thank you!" Minnie said. All four shook hands.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we have a winner." All four turned to see Mr. Z approaching them, carrying a black brief case and smiling wickedly. He stopped and turned to Julia. "I'm terribly sorry, but you didn't win. Perhaps next time."

"If there is a 'next time'," Julia spat. "You may go down sooner than you think." With that, Julia turned back to the young mouse couple and gave them a thumbs-up. Then she and Roger began walking back to their car. Mr. Z then turned back to the mice.

"Congratulations. You two have won Warped Steel." He stopped, held the brief case up and opened it. Inside was $5,000,000 dollars. "Here is your reward."

"We don't want your money," Mickey said sternly.

"Keep it," Minnie added, giving Mr. Z an icy stare. The said dog cocked a brow and closed the briefcase.

"Then perhaps there is something else that you desire." The mice glanced at each other, grinned, then turned back to the dog.

"There is something else that we want," Minnie said.

"We want this contest stopped for good," Mickey said. Mr. Z sighed as an unsettling grin crept to his face.

"You don't actually believe it's that easy , do you? Do you really believe you can tell me to stop this contest and I will? Sorry, young pipsqueaks, but it doesn't work that way."

"Are you in charge of this contest?" Minnie asked, quirking a brow and placing her hands on her hips.

"What concern is that of yours?" Mr. Z replied smugly, his grin fading.

"You mentioned that there was somebody else in charge of this contest. Where is he?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms.

"That is none of your business," Mr. Z replied, glaring at the mouse.

"We won the contest," Minnie inquired, leaning onto one foot. "Don't we have a right to know who this person is?"

"And don't we have a right to meet him?" Mickey added.

"No, you don't!" Mr. Z said with a higher tone.

"Why not?" both mice asked.

"Meeting him was not part of the agreement!"

"So you don't have the authority to end this contest?" Mickey pointed out.

"The only authority you have is handing out the prizes, while your boss stays hid somewhere," Minnie said with a smirk.

"Neither meeting him nor ending this contest was granted as a prize!"

"I thought the rules were 'whatever you desire'?" Mickey stated.

"Those were the rules," Minnie agreed. Mr. Z growled as he stared menacingly at the mice before him. After a moment, he calmed himself a little.

"You won the contest. You refused the money and other prizes. There is nothing more to offer. Congratulations." Then he turned and began walking away. Mickey leaned over and whispered to Minnie.

"Are you sure, Mickey?" she asked, feeling uneasy about the idea.

"It's our only shot," he replied. A smile came to her face.

"Then I'm with you all the way." Both nodded then turned back to the dog.

"Then how 'bout a challenge?" Mickey suggested. Mr. Z stopped.

"We challenge you to a match," Minnie said. He turned around.

"What makes you think that I would accept?"

"Because you can't refuse a challenge," Mickey smirked.

"What kind of challenge?" Mr. Z questioned.

"A racing challenge," Minnie answered.

"Us against you. If we win, you let us meet the holder of the contest on our terms," Mickey explained.

"And if I win... Well... You'll both be dead," Mr. Z smiled evilly. He stepped up to the mice and held out his right hand. "I accept your challenge."

"Deal," Mickey said and shook his hand.

"Deal, Minnie said and shook his hand, too.

"Well, this should get interesting. Ready your vehicle," Mr. Z said. The mice nodded and walked over to their car.

"I'm driving in this race," Mickey pointed out. Minnie reached into her jean pocket, pulled out the keys and placed them in her husband's right hand.

"Are you sure?" Minnie asked.

"I'm sure," he smiled, then pecked her on her cheek. She smiled. "Now let's show this nut what we can do!"

"You got it, hot rod. Let's take this jerk down for good!" Mickey got in on the driver side and Minnie got in on the passenger side. They buckled their seat belts and he turned the engine over.

"Minnie?" Mickey started, turning to her, getting her attention. "Are you sure you won't sit this race out?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Not a chance," Minnie replied solemnly. "We're in this together, Mickey. We've came this far by sticking together, and I'm not letting you go it alone now. Will you sit this out?"

"Not and let you do it by yourself," he replied.

"Exactly," she grinned. "We're even. I'm not letting you do this alone. We're doing this together. So there."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" he grinned.

"I got it from you," she grinned. Both chuckled, then touched their knuckles together.

"Together!" they said.

"Pull your vehicle to the line!" Mr. Z ordered. Following his instructions, Mickey pulled the Monaco to the line. Mr. Z fired up his rig and pulled it to the line beside the old cop car. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "I hope you know I won't go easy on you. You really have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." Mickey turned to his young wife.

"Are you ready, Minnie?" Minnie turned to her young husband.

"Ready, Mickey," she replied with a determined tone. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," he replied with an equally determined tone.

"Are you kids ready to face your worst challenge ever?" Mr. Z asked with a sneer, holding his pistol out the window. "It's not too late to back down."

"Let's race!" Mickey and Minnie hollered from inside the Monaco. Mr. Z smirked.

"Okay. It's your funeral." He aimed the gun skyward.

The death match race against Mr. Z was about to begin...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in chapter 15: Mickey and Minnie face off against Mr. Z in a deadly duel race. Can they win against such a twisted madman?

Squad Unit 19.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the 15th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or negativity.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"Ready! Set! GO!" BANG!. Mr. Z fired his pistol and began the duel match. Mickey hit the throttle and gunned the engine as he and Minnie tore off the starting line, with Mr. Z right behind them. Immediately, the mouse duo began to put a little distance between them and Mr. Z. Naturally, the Monaco had a quicker acceleration and higher top speed than the Freight-liner.

"He's hanging tight on our tail!" Minnie informed, glancing out the back window. Sure enough, the big wrecker was just a couple car-lengths behind the old patrol car. It's Caterpillar engine was thundering underneath the hood, while the 440 V-8 roared underneath the hood of the Monaco.

The Monaco soon hit 120 mph as it sped down the freeway, the wrecker right behind it. Suddenly, the mice felt a hard ram from the rear, making them both yelp. Minnie glanced out the rear window and felt a chill go up her spine when she saw the Freight-liner right behind them, the spikes mounted on the front grinding against the rear of the car.

"He's right behind us!" she said frantically.

"I see him!" Mickey said, glancing in the rear view mirror. "Hang on!" Mickey swerved the Monaco over to the left, trying to shake the rig off their tail, but the rig just swerved right behind them again. Then they heard the spine-chilling sound of the horn blow. Mickey swerved the car back over trying to shake their pursuer, but he stayed right with them. Then they felt another hit from the rear.

"Is he crazy?!" Minnie shrieked.

"He's insane!" Mickey said. Then another hit on the rear. Then the rig pulled to the left and began to boost up to them. The rig pulled up next to them and Mr. z yelled out the window.

"You little runt's shouldn't have challenged me! It'll be your own undoing!" Then the rig aimed for the right side of the Monaco in a dead on hit.

"Mickey, watch out!" Minnie cried out. Mickey hit the brakes and jerked the wheel to the right, causing the car to swerve out of the way of the rig just in time to avoid being slammed. Mickey managed to maneuver the car and pull off a full 360, dropping them back to last but saving them both. Mr. Z, unable to correct the massive weight of the Freight-liner quickly, slammed into the concrete barrier on the right, smashing, and ultimately tearing off the right-front fender and tearing the right side of the rig to bits.

"That was a close one..." Minnie said with a relieved tone.

"Tell me about it..." Mickey said with just as much relief.

"If it weren't for your quick thinking, we'd be concrete pizza right now," she commented, patting his right shoulder.

"It's not over yet... We still have to beat this nut," Mickey said. As the mouse duo began to gain a little on Mr. Z, they saw the rig drive by the concrete median. As they passed it, they began to inch up closer to the right side, and saw just how much damage was done to the right side of the Freight-liner. From their point of view, it didn't look like a semi.

"It'd be suicide to try to pass him now," Mickey stated.

"He'd _kill_ us before we could pass him," Minnie agreed.

"That rig's too heavy to maneuver well and accelerate fast. When he slows down to make the turn up ahead, that's when we'll pass him."

"Good idea. That's our only shot. You don't think he'll catch on to our plan?"

"I think it's best to assume he _will_." As the mice raced on, Mr. Z held first place, formulating a plan... As the site of the orange cone came into view, the mice notice the rig suddenly begin to slow down. As they pulled up along the left side of it, they noticed Mr. Z pounding his fist against the steering wheel.

"What happened?" Minnie asked.

"I dunno, but let's hope this is a break for us," Mickey replied. The mice raced on past the seemingly frustrated Mr. Z, not seeing the wicked grin on his face. As the mice got to the cone, Mickey slowed the Monaco down to take the turn. They took the turn with ease, and began heading down the opposite side of the freeway. As they straightened out and began driving down the road in the opposite direction, their blood froze at the sight ahead...

The Freight-liner was now on the same side of the road heading in the opposite direction, directly toward them! It was Mr. Z's twisted game of chicken.

"What the heck is that nut doin'?!" Mickey shrieked.

"He's gonna try to kill us!" Minnie cried.

"Not if I can help it! Hang on tight, Minnie!" Mickey commanded. He slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a screeching stop. Then he quickly shifted it into reverse and hit the gas. The Monaco began driving in reverse with the rig closing in dangerously from in front. Mickey quickly turned the wheel and hit the brakes, making the Monaco do a reverse 180. The Freight-liner was going too fast to ram the car and sped right by it, missing it by just a car-length. Mr. Z snarled, jerked the wheel and locked up the brakes.

The eerie sound of the big tires screeching across the asphalt echoed in the mice' ears as the rig somehow managed to skid sideways, doing almost a 180 and coming to rest nearly facing them. Then the rig began rolling forward again. Mickey hit the gas and began to accelerate in reverse again. Once he got up to speed, he jerked the wheel left and hit the brakes, doing another 180. When the car was facing the right way, he shifted into drive and hit the throttle.

"I refuse to be bested by a couple of pipsqueaks!" Mr. Z growled angrily, and punched the accelerator to the floor. He was going to kill the mice, or die trying... The Monaco had put a little distance between it and the rig, but not enough that the mice felt completely comfortable with. Mickey gripped the wheel firmly in his hands, and Minnie held onto the inner door grip with her right hand, and her seat belt with her left. She took a quick glance out the back window and saw that the Freight-liner was closing in. And fast...

"He's gaining on us!" Mickey glanced in the rear view mirror and grumbled.

"If we can just make it to the finish line, we'll be home free." Suddenly, the mice felt a jar from the rear, making them both yelp.

"If we live that long."

"We're not finished yet!" The Monaco hit 132 mph as it raced down the freeway, the wrecker dangerously close in behind it. It wasn't long before they passed the concrete barrier, indicating they were close to the finish line.

HOONK!

Minnie looked behind them to see the rig hanging tight on their tail. Then the rig began to gain rather quickly.

"He's gonna ram us!" she yelped. Mickey didn't have time to do anything, for not much sooner had his companion warned him, they felt the impact. They heard the sound of the metal spikes on the front grill of the semi grind against the rear bumper of the Monaco, and felt the force of being pushed as the rig boosted into them.

Mickey swerved the car right, trying to shake the crazed Mr. Z, but he held tight on their rear. He swerved left, but again, the rig was right behind them. Mickey tried to swerve form one side of the road to the other. He figured being a moving target would be better than being a sitting duck. Then the mice saw the first indication of the finish line: A few yellow trucks that were parked on the sides of the road that the construction crew had left. The finish line was just past them.

"There's the finish line!" both mice shouted in relief. As they drew near to it, Mickey continued to swerve. However, a couple of the spikes got caught under the rear bumper of the Monaco, and Mr. Z began pushing them; right toward the parked trucks! The mice felt it, and Mickey swerved the car, managing to get it off the spikes. As he jerked the car off the spikes, he hit the boost button on the steering wheel with his right thumb, and the mice boosted away from the maniac behind them. Mickey turned away from the trucks when they were almost upon them, however Mr. Z was so set on trying to get the mice, that he didn't have time to steer, and hit the trucks.

The Freight-liner slammed into the left-front side of the pickup with so much force that the left-front side of the small pickup was smashed back nearly to the windshield and jarred backward from the impact. Then the left-front side of the rig ran up on the small truck and the rig began to tilt to the right, then toppled on over, smashing onto its right side as it began to skid across the pavement. Sparks flew from the right side of the wrecker as it grinded against the asphalt, then came to rest just a little ways from the start/finish line.

As soon as the mice heard the collision, Minnie glanced out the back window and Mickey looked out the driver side window. Both gasped, and Mickey hit the brakes. The Monaco skidded across the finish line in first, then he quickly turned the car around and drove back to the accident. Even though Mr. Z was a crazed lunatic, they had to help him. It was just their nature. The mouse duo stopped at the wreck and jumped out.

But as they jumped out and started running up to the rig, they saw movement inside. Both stopped running and watched on, stunned, as they saw Mr. Z kick out the windshield of the jackknifed rig, stagger out and stand, seemingly unharmed. Taking a few staggering steps, he began to walk up to the mice.

"It seems... like you have bested me... You crossed the finish line..." The mice turned back around and spotted the skid marks going across the line. They turned to one another, then back to the anthropomorphic dog.

"We had a deal, remember?" Mickey informed him.

"And we shook on it," Minnie added.

"I remember. You win, you meet the holder of Warped Steel. We had a deal. And you won fair and square." Mr. Z turned back to the smoking rig, then back to the mice. "And I will honor our agreement. What are your terms?"

"You get a hold of your boss and get him to meet us here," Minnie answered firmly. Mr. Z's face seemed to turn smug.

"We want to meet you boss here and now," Mickey stated firmly.

"And what if he refuses?"

"If he won't come to us..." Mickey started.

"...Then we go to him," Minnie finished. Mr. Z sighed, knowing he had to do as he said he would.

"All right. I'll call him and have him meet us here." He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" Mickey and Minnie looked at one another, then back to Mr. Z.

"Deal," Mickey said, shaking his hand.

"Deal," Minnie said, shaking his hand. Then Mr. Z reached into his coat pocket, making each mouse take a defensive stance to protect one another. He pulled out a black cell phone and dialed a number as he turned and began walking back toward the rig. Once he turned and began walking, Mickey reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his red cell phone.

"I'm gonna call Chief O'Hara and tell him about this. We may need backup." Minnie nodded.

"Good idea. We may need it." He dialed the number and quickly explained their situation.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll dispatch a couple of undercover officers to your location. Just be careful," O'Hara said.

"You got it. Thanks, Chief." Click. "We should have some backup here in a little while," Mickey said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Good. I don't think this guy will just let us capture him," Minnie remarked.

"Doubt it. But we need to keep an eye on this guy. Who knows what kinda stunts he could pull." About then, Mr. Z closed his phone and stepped back over to the mice.

"He's on his way. He'll be here shortly. Said he was eager to meet you." This caught the mice' curiosity.

"Meet us?" Mickey questioned.

"Why would he want to meet us?" Minnie asked.

"He wants to meet the winners of Warped Steel. Said he had a surprise for you two," Mr. Z explained.

"What kind of surprise?" Mickey asked, cocking a brow. Mr. Z only smirked.

"I won't spoil it for you..." He turned away from the mice and started back toward his totalled rig. "I suggest you take this time to get ready. You don't have much." Mickey and Minnie glanced to each other with curious gazes. Neither liked what Mr. Z said, and both knew it wasn't good. Shortly after, they heard the sound of another engine approaching them. They turned to see a grey, 2007 Hummer H3, with a grill guard, tow winch, and a machine gun mounted to the roof. From the looks of it, it was built for more than just off roading.

The Hummer H3 drove a little bit past them and parked, then a man who looked to be in his forties stepped out. Mr. Z approached the vehicle and shook the man's hand. Then they stepped over to the mice.

"This is the founder of the Warped Steel contest," Mr. Z addressed the mice. "This is Mr. X."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up in the final chapter, chapter 16: It's a two-on-two duel between Mickey and Minnie, and Mr. Z and Mr. X. It's a final fight to the finish...

P.S.: I want to dedicate this chapter to the men and women who gave their lives on September 11th, 2001. To all that gave their lives so that others could live. To all the police officers, firefighters and paramedics who did their jobs and sacrificed their lives on that day. God bless all of you. And God bless America.

Squad Unit 19.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's Note: Welcome to the final chapter of this story. It's been a while, but I'm finally done with it. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROGUE RACERS

"So you're the winner's of Warped Steel. Mr. Z has told me about your skills, and I must say I'm impressed," Mr. X said with a curled grin. "You've shown potential in this contest. According to Mr. Z, you have a request for me?"

"You bet we do! We want you to end this contest for good!" Mickey stated firmly.

"And the rules state: 'Whatever you desire', remember?" Minnie added.

"Those _were _the rules I created," Mr. X said. "But I'm afraid that I can't end the contest just like that."

"Oh, really?" Mickey replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you see I've been holding this contest far too long to just give up. That is why I wanted to meet you." Both mice quirked a brow. "You managed to beat the other competitors and Mr. Z, but there is one more more obstacle... Me."

"Lemme guess: We must face you in a final match," Mickey surmised.

"You guessed it, kid." Mr. X replied.

"Alright, wise guy. If we win, you hafta end the contest for good," Mickey said.

"_And_ you have to surrender," Minnie added.

"But if I win, you two won't live to see the light of day. Are you sure you're willing to risk you lives?" A sly grin came to Mickey's lips.

"You didn't think we'd get this far and quit, did ya?"

"We're not gonna back down that easily," Minnie grinned, placing her hand on her hips.

"You've got spunk. You better hope that shows in your driving." Mr. X held out his hand. "We'll race a two-on-two match. Mr. Z and I against you kids. You win, I'll follow your terms. But if I win, I'll bury you both where I want." Both mice glanced to each other and gave a small nod, then both shook his hand.

"Deal," Mickey said.

"Deal," Minnie said.

"Good. The location of the final match is the construction site down on Monty Avenue. Are you up to it?"

"We're ready!" both mice said. Mr. X nodded.

"Then make sure your vehicle is ready. I want to have a little fun with you both before I kill you." With that, he turned and began to walk toward his hummer, with Mr. Z right behind him. Mickey and Minnie also began walking back to their car.

"I hope that those officers O'Hara said he'd dispatch is keeping a close watch over this," she said.

"As long as we keep just one step ahead of these nuts, we should be fine," he said. As they got to the car, Minnie held out her hand.

"Gimme the keys. It's my turn to drive."

"Maybe I should drive in this race," he suggested. She lowered her hand.

"Don't you want me to drive?" she asked.

"In this race, no."

"Why not? I can handle them."

"I know you can. I just think it would be better if I drive," he explained. She placed her hands on her hips and looked firmly at him.

"This isn't that 'men are better drivers than women' is it?"

"It's not that."

"Then why can't I drive? It's my turn, remember?"

"I know. I just think it would be better if I drove. We don't know how tough this guy is, and we don't want to take any chances."

"I can handle them, Mickey," she declared.

"I know you can. But I don't want you getting hurt. Won't you please sit this race out?" Minnie's attitude softened. Then she stepped closer and took his hand.

"Oh, Mickey... That's really sweet of you, and I thank you for it, but I _can't_ and _won't_ sit this out. We've came this far together, and I'm sticking by you the rest of the way."

"But-"

"No buts." She cut him off and gave him a firm grin. "We're a team, Mickey Mouse. You and I together. Face it, buster, you're stuck with me." She gave him a gentle poke on his chest with her index finger and giggled. He sighed and grinned.

"All right... But I'm still drivin'." She grinned, sighed a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Alright. Deal. Just be careful."

"Got it. Now get in and buckle up tight," he said with a light commanding voice.

"Yes, sir, captain!" she said lightly and sprinted over to the other side of the car. The mice got in and buckled up about time that the Hummer rolled past them. Mickey started the Monaco, then he and Minnie followed Mr. X and Mr. Z to the construction site. As they drove to the location, both mice had a little time to think.

"The construction site they're heading to - isn't that where they're building that new bank?" Minnie asked.

"The very same. There must be a reason they want us to go there," Mickey replied.

"Most likely, but I doubt we'll like the reason why."

"If Mr. X is as good a driver as Mr. Z in that thing, we'll have a harder time keeping up," Mickey mused.

"That thing is more nimble than that rig. It's not as fast as out car, but it certainly has more firepower. We don't have any," Minnie tossed back.

"Check the glove box."

"Huh?" Confused and curious, Minnie did as she was told and opened the glove compartment to find... "A flare gun?"

"I thought I'd put it in there just in case we needed it."

"Don'tcha think we might need something with a little more 'umph'?"

"Not necessarily. If you aim for just the right target, this'll be all the firepower we need. You think you can handle it?" She grinned.

"You can count on me."

The drive to the construction site didn't take but just several minutes. The mouse duo followed behind the Hummer as it pulled up to the site. I-beams, several bags of concrete, and other building equipment lay scattered about the area. Construction of the main building hadn't even begun yet. They followed behind the Hummer until it rolled to a stop in the dirt. They saw the reverse lights come on and go off indicating that it had been shifted into park. Mickey put the Monaco in park and he and Minnie unbuckled their seat belts, then they saw the doors of the Hummer open. Once Mr. Z and Mr. X had stepped out, the mice did the same.

"Welcome to your final challenge, contenders," Mr. X said, addressing the mice. "I hope you're both ready for a showdown." Both mice grinned firmly at the men.

"Heh. We're ready!" Mickey stated.

"Well I suppose I should explain the rules then," Mr. X said. "The rules for this race are different from anything you've faced thus far. The rules are simple enough: All you have to do is beat me however you can. But keep in mind that I won't go easy on you."

"Well we're not gonna go easy on you either, pal," Mickey smirked.

"We're going to give it all we've got," Minnie added. Mr. X smirked.

"Good. You two might actually be some formidable competition. However this isn't a race. It's a showdown. The last one standing will be the winner. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," both mice answered.

"Good. Now ready your vehicle." The mouse duo turned to get back into their Monaco as the dog duo did the same with the Hummer. The mice buckled themselves in and watched as the Hummer turned around to face them and backed up a little. Then Mr. Z stuck his head out the passenger side window and waved his pistol in the air.

"On your mark! Get set!" Both mice tensed a little in wait... "GO!" BANG! At the sound of the gunshot, the turret on the roof of the Hummer began to fire a barred of bullets just a few feet from the front of the Monaco. Both mice gasped and Mickey quickly threw the car into reverse and hit the gas. He backed up, then turned the wheel and hit the brakes. He spun a 180, shifted into drive and hit the gas.

"Are those two crazy?!" Minnie shrieked.

"More like completely insane!" Mickey said. He sped the Monaco over the dirt as they tried to outrun their insane pursuers. They could hear the sound of the turret firing behind them as they sped away. Mickey swerved around a right corner and the Hummer followed them. He swerved left around some I-beams, but the Hummer remained on their tail.

Speeding through the construction equipment, Mickey swerved around a pickup that was parked off to the left side. The Hummer crashed right into the truck and knocked it out of the way like it was a mere toy, with the Hummer almost unscathed from the crash. Minnie opened the glove box, pulled out the flare gun and loaded the first flare into the barrel.

"You just point out the target and when to shoot it," she said with a smirk. Mickey grinned. She never ceased to amaze him.

"We have to wait for just the right opportunity. I'll see if I can get behind them," he said. "Just hang on tight!" Mickey sped up a little and looked for the right opportunity to make his move. Glancing behind them, the Hummer was still there, but a few car-lengths behind. Naturally, the Hummer wasn't as nimble or fast as the Monaco, but it was stronger and the firepower it wielded beat theirs by a long shot. Sliding around a large pile of sand, he decided to make his move...

As Mr. Z and Mr. X rounded the same plie of sand, they come to realize that the mice were no longer in vision. Then Mr. Z looked behind them to see the Monaco.

"They're behind us, sir!"

"Those little vermin's must have turned around. Well let's see what they can do," Mr. X said with a evil grin. Mickey and Minnie noticed the Hummer begin to speed up.

"They've spotted us!" Minnie said.

"Now! Aim for the back of the turret!" Mickey ordered.

"Roger!" she replied as she stuck her right arm out the passenger window and took aim at the back of the turret. "Hold it steady." She aimed at the back of the turret and fired. The first flare hit the target. Minnie quickly reloaded the next flare into the gun and took aim again. But the turret swiveled around and took aim at them. "Mickey!"

Mickey quickly swerved the Monaco just in time to avoid the barred of gunfire. Thankfully, none of the bullets hit its target.

"You okay?" Mickey asked his wife.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Mickey," she replied with a light smile. They may love cheese, but they didn't want to become Swiss cheese. Mickey quickly pulled a 180 and began driving in the other direction. Mr. X saw this and turned the Hummer around and began to give chase. Mickey swerved the Monaco around a parked truck and drove by a cement mixer, while the Hummer stayed on their tail.

"If we could just outmaneuver that thing, we could get another shot," Mickey mentioned.

"All you gotta do is get me behind it long enough for me to get a shot," Minnie stated. Mickey sped up and tried to put a little distance between them and the Hummer. He decided to see if the same trick would work again. He drove up to a cement truck, spun around it and hit the brakes.

Mr. X drove around the truck, trying to find the Monaco, unaware that it was behind him. Mickey got close enough and Minnie put her arm out the window and took aim at the back of the turret. She pulled the trigger and fired. The flare hit the back of the turret and a shower of sparks ignited from the turret.

"I got it!" Minnie shouted happily.

"Good job, Minnie!" Mickey complimented proudly.

"Thanks, Mickey," she replied with a modest smile as she pulled her arm back inside. Mr. X became aware of the mice' presence and tried to control the turret, but he couldn't do as he expected.

"What's wrong with this thing?!" he shouted in anger.

"They must have disabled it!" Mr. Z mused. Mr. X growled. He wasn't about to let a couple of young mice beat him.

"I'm going to kill those mice!"

"Easy, sir. Remember your blood pressure."

"I don't care about my blood pressure!!"

Mickey and Minnie watched as the Hummer began to maneuver erratically, swerving from side to side. They couldn't help but wonder if Mr. X had finally lost what marbles he had. The Hummer bounded over the terrain and either swerved around objects or just plowed straight into them. Finally, the Hummer's taillights came on and it skidded to a stop in the dirt and remained idle. Both mice watched suspiciously.

"What're they up to?" Mickey pondered.

"I don't know. But I bet it isn't good," Minnie remarked. As a precaution, she loaded the next flare into the gun. Just then the reverse lights of the Hummer came on and it began backing up toward them. Mickey shifted into reverse and hit the throttle. They backed up a ways before the Hummer swerved around and began facing the Monaco.

"We end this now, vermin!" Mr. X hollered from inside the Hummer. "There can be only one winner of Warped Steel!"

"Minnie," Mickey said, not taking his eyes off the Hummer," Shoot for the grill. Got it."

"Got it," Minnie answered. She gripped the gun in her hand, ready to fire. Mr. X hit the throttle and the Hummer accelerated toward the Monaco head on. Mickey punched the throttle and the Monaco began to accelerate toward the Hummer.

"Now!" he shouted. Minnie stuck her hand out the window and aimed for the Hummer's front grill. She fired the first shot which hit its target. She quickly brought her hand inside and loaded the next flare.

"This is our last flare!" she said as she took aim at the grill once more.

"Try not to miss!"

"I won't." She pulled the trigger and fired the final flare. Direct hit. It hit the grill and punctured the radiator. A cloud of white smoke blew from under the hood, indicating the damage had been done. Mr. X couldn't see through the smoke and began to lose control. The Hummer swerved to the left, then swerved to the right and lost control.

Mickey swerved the Monaco to the right to avoid being slammed by the Hummer as it drove past them on the left. It crashed into a parked pickup, flipped over and rolled two times before coming to a rest on it tires. Mickey quickly turned the Monaco around and raced back to the crash scene. As soon as he brought the Monaco to a stop, he and Minnie jumped out and ran to the wrecked Hummer. Both mice could see that the vehicle was in danger of exploding.

They ran up to the smoking vehicle and tried to get the driver door open, but it was jammed shut. They dashed over to the right side, and together, managed to pull open the passenger door. Mr. Z and Mr. X were injured, but alive.

"Come on! This thing's gonna explode!" Mickey said.

"We've gotta go!" Minnie said. They helped Mr. Z out of the wreck, who gave no resistance, then all three helped out Mr. X. Once he was clear, all three started to run away from the wreck, Mickey and Minnie side by side and the men behind them. But Mr. X lost his balance and stumbled. Mickey and Minnie glanced back.

"Just go! I've got him!" Mr. Z ordered, helping Mr. X to his feet. Mickey and Minnie took off running with Mr. Z and Mr. X behind them. The mice ran behind the Monaco and ducked down as they wrapped their arms around each other protectively. Mr. Z helped Mr. X behind the car and both hunkered down.

BOOM!

Mickey and Minnie shook as they heard the explosion and felt the tremor of the blast, which jarred the old cop cruiser they took shelter behind. After they knew it was clear, Mickey and Minnie unclenched their arms from around one another and instinctively looked at one another.

"Are you okay?" both asked at the same time. Both grinned.

"I'm okay," both answered again, then smiled and chuckled. They stood up, along with Mr. Z and Mr. X, and looked at what remained of the Hummer. Nothing but a chard shell that was engulfed in flames.

"You saved us..." Mr. Z said, sounding surprised, getting the mice attention as they turned to the men.

"You may be bad guys, but we couldn't let you die," Mickey explained with a light tone.

"We had to help you. Even if you are bad guys," Minnie added, also with a light tone. A grin formed on Mr. Z's face.

"Perhaps you two aren't so bad after all."

"I suppose now that you saved us, we really don't have much choice but to surrender to your demands," Mr. X said.

"We had a deal," Mickey reminded.

"And we shook on it," Minnie added. Just then, a dark blue Chevy Impala and a grey Ford Crown Victoria rolled up, and some undercover officers stepped out, some with their guns drawn.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" one of the officers ordered.

"We surrender," Mr. X implied as he and Mr. Z did as the cop commanded. Mickey and Minnie stepped back as a few officers moved in and frisked the men, removing the gun from Mr. Z's pocket, then placed them into handcuffs. Then a marked patrol car rolled up, getting the mice' attention.

"Congratulations, kids!" Chief O'Hara complimented, stepping out of his car. "You actually brought down the guys behind Warped Steel. Thank you both!"

"Gosh, you're welcome, chief," Mickey said as he shook O'Hara's hand.

"We're glad these guys are out of business," Minnie said as she, too, shook O'Hara's hand.

"Well you both put a lot of work into it. What you did was dangerous, but you came through and caught the bad guys."

"We're just glad that these guys can't hold the contest again," Mickey said with a relieved tone.

"The contest is finally over for good," Minnie said, also with a relieved tone.

"Well I owe you both." O'Hara reached his hand out to shake the mice' hands again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" both mice said.

"Oh!" Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver cell phone. "Here's the phone he gave us."

"Thanks, Mickey," O'Hara said. Just then, Roger and Julia rolled up and got out of the car.

"Congratulations, you did it!" Julia said happily as she shook the mice' hands.

"You really did it," Roger said.

"Thanks. I hope we brought your brother some justice," Mickey said.

"Believe me, you have," Julia smiled.

"How is your brother?" Minnie asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Julia grinned. A man steeped out of the back seat of the Crown Victoria.

"I'm doing just fine. I made a full recovery, and have been working for quite a while now. I want to thank you for not letting my sister and my brother-in-law do anything to get themselves hurt," he said as he shook the mice hands.

"You're welcome!" both mice said. Later, after the police and Roger, Julia and the family member had left...

"We did it," Mickey said, letting out a sigh. "We actually did it."

"Yes we did," Minnie said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We did it together."

"It's finally over. The contest is over for good."

"We put a stop to that crazy contest." Mickey smiled gently.

"Thanks for all your help, Minnie. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, Mickey. You're welcome. I wanted to help you. Anytime," Minnie smiled. "I told you we're a team," she added playfully.

"Yes, you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Minnie leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his as she hugged him close and vice versa. Then she pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, both pulled back. "So what are we going to to do about the car?" she asked curiously. He thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea..."

Mickey and Minnie gave the car back to O'Hara's friend, Smith, at the junkyard. He was pleased to know that the old cop cruiser served its duty once again, and said that he would hold onto the car for them and keep it restored, should they ever need it again. Smith was happy to give the young mice a ride back home, since the '78 Monaco was their ride. Mr. Z confessed about the murders and told the police where to find the bodies. The bodies of four men; the two men from the tuners, the driver of the wrecker and the driver of the ambulance were discovered all wrapped up in tarps. Mr. Z would be charged with four counts of murder, and Mr. X an associate to the murders. Both would be convicted.

Julia's brother had made a full recovery from his own encounter with Mr. Z. He was a firefighter, and wanted to try to make his neighborhood a better place. After his recovery, he returned back to work serving his community. Roger and Julia were happy to know that Mr. Z and Mr. X were finally behind bars. Justice had been served.

After getting back home, Mickey and Minnie both decided to eat dinner out in the back yard together. They made it a victory dinner to celebrate their success with the mission. After they ate and did the dishes, they sprawled out together in the hammock, lying curled up together as they relaxed.

"Hmmm..." Mickey sighed. "It feels good to know that we don't have to worry about that contest anymore."

"I'll say," Minnie agreed. "I'm so glad that we put an end to it and that we don't have to worry about it."

"Me, too." She tilted her head to look at him.

"And I think we earned a little relaxation time, just the two of us," she said with a grin.

"I agree. We can just kick back and relax," he said.

"Mmm, yeah," she sighed softly and happily as she snuggled closer against him. Mickey lay on his back with one arm behind his head and his free hand on his companion's side. Minnie lay with her head on her lover's chest and shoulder and one arm draped across his frame, as her body was nestled against his. She titled her head to meet his deep brown eyes with her own. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss for a few seconds before she broke the kiss and pulled back to meet his eyes and smile. Then she snuggled against him again with a happy and content sigh. The two young mouse lover's lay curled up together a little longer, just enjoying the feel of having each other near.

"Minnie?" Mickey spoke, getting Minnie's attention as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Mickey?"

"What would you say to a..." She watched him move his hand that was behind his head and felt him place it on her side just before he began to-"Tickle fight!"

"Ahhh! Mickeeeyy!" she squealed as she burst into laughter and began to squirm and wriggle in his grasp, laughing all the while. He, too, began to laugh as he tickled his young wife's sides and stomach, making her squeal and squeak with laughter. After a little bit, he ceased his tickle assault and let her catch her breath. "You're a very sneaky mouse," she said with a sly smile in between her breaths.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he chuckled.

"That's okay. I like it when you tickle me," she smiled slyly. Then she moved her hands to his sides. "And I'm game for a tickle fight..." Then she began to tickle his sides and stomach.

"Ahhh! Minniiiee!" he yelped as he burst into laughter and also began to squirm within her grasp. She was also laughing as she tickled her husband's sides and stomach. After a little bit, she stopped her tickle attack and let him catch his breath. "Now you're being a sneaky little mouse," he said with a sly smile as he caught his breath.

"I learned from Mr. Sneaky himself," she grinned as she stroked her index finger along his chest. Then she gave him a quick and playful peck on his cheek and giggled. Then she noticed the glint in his eyes and the devious smile on his lips.

"You know... I'm not done with the tickle fight yet..." At that he began to tickle her again, once again making her wriggle and squirm in his arms as she laughed, squealing and squeaking in between. After a bit, he stopped, letting her rest.

"Hee hee, you're very sneaky, Mickey Mouse," she giggled. "But I've learned your tricks," she added slyly. She then started to tickle him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mickey jumped out of the hammock and stood upright. "You'll hafta catch me first, Minnie," he grinned playfully.

"Oh, I'll catch you..." she grinned deviously. Minnie jumped out of the hammock and Mickey took off running, with her close behind. "I'm gonna catch you, Mickey!"

"We'll see about that!" Both young mice laughed as they chased each other in the backyard in a fun game of tickle-tag. Naturally, Minnie caught Mickey and tickled him, then she broke to run and he chased after her. Naturally, he caught her, too, and tickled her. Both had a great time playing around. It felt good to not have to worry about the contest anymore, so both could just relax. Mickey and Minnie chased each other around the backyard for a while, both having a grand time, before they went back inside their house. The night was still young, so both could have their own private victory celebration in their bedroom...

Both were glad to finally have the Warped Steel contest over with. But what both were the most thankful for was that neither got hurt, and that they were still together. Both could agree that they make a great team.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad Unit 19: Well, the fic is finally done. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all who read it, and thank you to all who reviewed for it. Thank you very much for showing your support. :)


End file.
